A Little Piece of Heaven
by KeyKeysagalover4eva
Summary: It's diffcult to summarize this fanfic. So I hope you take that time to read and review this story I have put so much work into. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Fridays are the second best day of the week in my opinion, Saturdays are first. On Saturdays I usually visit my friend who happens to be a werewolf, Jacob Black. So I grab my jacket and keys to my old Chevy truck then headed out to my car. Finally Edward and Jacob are starting to get along much better than before, so that's a plus. Now that he's returned I am no longer catatonic, or a zombie. Nor am I broken or depressed, I feel complete and whole when I'm with him. But right now he's out hunting with the others and won't be back till later tonight which is a perfect reason to visit Jacob and keep Edward's absence out of my mind.

Once I'm there I see everyone is outside, when I began to get out my car and approach Jacob, who's sitting on a log, I see Jacobs eyes are red and swollen with tears. They look bloodshot and he is sniffling, I immediately began to wonder what's going on.

"Hey Jake, what happened?" I asked as I gave him a reassuring and comforting hug. He laid his head on my shoulder and cried a little before he answered.

"She's dead Bella," he sobbed quietly.

"Who?" I asked confusion and concern in my voice.

"Leah Clearwater," my eyes widened in shock and I gasped.

"What?! How?! When?! Why?!" I let go of him and he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"C'mon inside and I'll tell you," he lead me inside his house and we sat in the kitchen. After getting a glass of water for him and me he sat down across from me, took a sip of water and began to talk.

"Earlier today the pack and I caught the red heads scent and we all phased then went after her, Leah was ahead of us all and Sam told her to slow down but you know how stubborn she is. Well once we knew which way she went we tracked her and Leah ran about 20 more feet ahead of us. By the time Sam had caught a different scent it was too late…" Jacob was shaky and he was now shedding fresh tears.

I scooted closer to him and rubbed his back soothingly as he cried, "Shh. It's ok, I'm so sorry Jake." I was shocked because I have never seen Jacob cry in front of me before, so that was a first.

He took in a shaky breath before he spoke with no emotion in his voice, "I saw and heard everything that bastard did to her. Her cries will be embedded in my brain for forever, he tore her to shreds." I was too in much shock to ask what had attacked Leah, so I continued to sooth him.

Suddenly I got a text from Alice *we're back! So hurry up and get over here*

I sighed then put my phone away, "Jake I'm sorry but I have to go. Tell everyone I said hi."

He looked up and smiled gently, "sure no problem. Be careful Bella." I nodded as I stood and hugged him quickly before leaving.

"Ok Jake. Bye."

"Bye." I smiled and left for my truck. I noticed everyone was gone and I soon found my self on the road heading for Edward's house.

I was halfway there when a large old beat up truck was beginning to gain on my tail. I wasn't able to see the face of the person, only the silhouette. Without warning I felt him hit the bumper of my truck and I was jerked forward then back.

"What the hell!" I hissed and looked in my rear view mirror to see the silhouette shaking with laughter. Anger and annoyance flared through me and I ground my teeth together in frustration then sped up to get away.

Suddenly I felt him bump me but with more force, causing my truck to whine in protest as it was being pushed forward. As I began to scan for a getaway I noticed the Cullen's driveway so I sped up and entered it. I heard the loud creepy horn blow from the vehicle as I sped down the driveway; I felt shivers go down my spine.

As soon as I parked I turned the truck off and jumped out in distress, I was shaking slightly in fear as I made my way to the porch. Alice stood there by the front door with Jasper at her side.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted me excitedly.

"Hi," I tried to hide the stress in my voice but it was a bit shaky.

Jasper sensed my emotion and raised his eyebrow as if to ask me "what's wrong?"

I shook my head then turned to Alice who was texting someone; she put her phone away then looked at me. "Edward's a little late so he'll be home in a couple of minutes." She informed me with a smile.

I sighed in relief, "good."

"Well what would you like to do while we wait for him to return?" Alice asked while she dragged me inside, Jasper trailing slowly behind me.

"Uh, nothing really. I can just watch T.V." I muttered. She sat me down on the sofa pressed the 'power' button on the remote and we were watching the news. At the bottom of the screen big bold letters flashed, **PET SLAYINGS!**

Then a woman with sandy colored hair was on the screen holding a microphone to her mouth. Beside her was a tall man with dark brown hair in a very expensive suit.

"_This morning Mr. Russell woke to a horrific sight, he discovered the torn apart bodies of his pet outside of his house in his backyard." He said. _

The screen then flashed to some pictures which I avoided; as I looked away the word 'torn' came to my mind. Then I remembered my visit with Jacob and that made me remember a sentence of his.

He tore her to shreds

Could it have been the same exact thing that had killed Leah? The only thing that crossed my mind at that time was who could be next?

"Bella," a familiar velvety voice brought me back to reality and also startled me. I jumped a little and looked over at him with wide eyes. He smiled at me with a worried expression; I took in a deep breath and greeted him with a wide smile.

Fortunately my voice wasn't shaky like before, "Hey. How was hunting?"

Edward sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist, "fun. Wish you were there with me though." He sighed and I laughed.

"So what were you up to while I was gone?" He then kissed my forehead.

"Watching the news," I looked back to the television and he did the same. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice sitting beside me on my left and Edward on my right, the Jasper sat beside her. Rosalie and Emmett sat in the love seat holding hands, and Esme sat with Carlisle in the other love seat. I turned my attention back to the T.V.

On the screen was a young woman being interviewed by the tall dark haired guy, she had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"_I discovered my pet dog slaughtered in my dining room," the woman spoke softly._

"_And what breed is your dog Miss?" He asked with his words full of sympathy._

"_He was a full blooded Bullmastiff; he weighed around 250 to 270 pounds. I don't see what could have killed an animal this large; whatever it was must've been ten times stronger. I discovered him on his side with a large slash down his side. I took him to the vet immediately and the vet discovered that his lungs were taken from him."_

Oh gosh, I held sympathy for this lady and her dog. After showing more people and their murdered pets the news changed to sports.

Carlisle was the first to speak in a calm tone, "that's very unusual for a newborn."

"Very unusual indeed," Jasper agreed with his southern accent.

"Maybe it's not a newborn or a vampire for that matter," I said. All eyes turned to me and I became nervous. "Why do you think that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well what vampire do you know that feeds off of animals, and someone's pets? I think it's human, I have watched true movies about people who become serial killers start out with small things and then work their way up to people."

"That's one possibility," Carlisle agreed with a nod.

"Also what vampire takes the organs from their victims," I added.

"Well whoever did this must be really disturbed," Emmett announced.

"Should we let it slide?" Edward asked Carlisle and he thought for a second before answering, "Yes. I suppose we should only interfere when and if it gets worse." Everyone nodded in agreement while I drifted off again.

What if the animal that had killed those poor animals was the same thing that did kill Leah? But how could a man kill a large and powerful wolf, could it even be a man or human?

"Bella, love!" Edward's voice called. I turned to look at him and he looked a bit amused.

"Yes?" I smiled slightly.

"What is it that keeps you zoning out?" He asked.

"Uhm it's just that when I went to visit Jacob today one of the pack members were killed. Leah Clearwater." I didn't realize all eyes were on me until I heard everyone gasp quietly.

"Oh dear," Esme said while clutching her chest.

"I've never seen Jake in so much pain." I whispered sadly. Edward rubbed my back in circles to relax me, which worked. "I'm sure he'll get better though," I sighed.

Alice suddenly spoke, "I wonder why I didn't see it?" Then she changed the subject and sounded happier than before. "Bella I talked to you father this morning so you can stay the night here with us."

I checked the time and it read 8:00p.m. Wow, where had the day gone? I nodded and yawned.

"C'mon Ill carry you love." Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs and tucked me in. After a couple on minutes I fell quickly asleep, as I slept I had a very…terrifying dream.

~~ DREAM~~

I was standing in a field of some sorts; it looked like a corn field. When I turned around I saw a large red barn and I heard a voice from behind me which made me jump around in fear. In front of me stood a guy around his early 20's or so in a very dirty torn yellow shirt and some jeans. He was mumbling something too low for me to hear.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Darry…who are you?" Hmm, I've never heard of him before let alone met him. How'd he end up in my dream?

"Bella," I said cautiously. Suddenly the scenery changed to an old church, "Where am I and what is this place?"

"His 'House of Pain'," Darry's voice was filled with disgust and hatred as he said 'his'.

"What exactly is the 'House of Pain'?" I asked timidly.

He didn't answer, he only looked away and when he looked back at me his eyes were…gone! Nothing was there but dried blood and dead tissue. I felt the urge to puke, which has never happened to me in a dream before.

My attention was taken by a tall figure standing in the door way of the church; I stood about 20 feet away form it so I wasn't able to get a good enough glance at him. Even if I was close enough I wouldn't have been able to see his face because a wide brimmed hat concealed it. Then from behind him emerged two long, muscular, and very powerful looking bat-like wings. In the light of the sun you could see the tiny blood vessels in the thin tissue.

Darry looked back with me and gasped in fear, thankfully his eyes were back. "Run." He muttered quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said go! Run before he catches you," he said it louder now and I began to run as if my life depended on it. I ran out into the road and down the street, I was too scared to look back. But you know how bad your curiosity can get to you. When I glanced back I saw him flying, he was about 10 feet back and was gaining fast on me.

I panicked, "HELP!" I shouted out and pushed my legs father that had them aching as if I was really running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

"Bella," I heard a voice call out to me. How does it know my name?!

"Bella!" It called again, "wake up."

"Please you're having a nightmare," I became relaxed as my vision became blackness and I shot up out of bed breathing hard with sweat all over my face and my neck. What a dream. Edward sat next to me and rested a hand on my cheek, "Love what happened?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took in a deep breath, "I'm ok. It was just a bad dream." I assured him with no success.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No!" I almost shouted, "Its ok."

"Ok then, breakfast is downstairs. I'll leave you so you can get dressed." He kissed my hair before he was gone in the next second, closing the door behind himself. After stretching I headed into the bathroom and took care of the morning business before I saw the clothes Alice left out for me on the bathroom sink. As I looked up into the mirror I was met with a horrid sight.

In the mirror I could see the man from my dream behind me with his old large hat and ragged coat. Still his hat concealed his identity, in the reflection he raised his hand which was covered by a glove, and he tried to grab me. I turned around in a panicked daze. Nothing or nobody was there, just the shower and toilet along with some of my human things. I closed my eyes and breathed in relief, so I turned around to get dressed when I saw dark eyes. I then saw nothing but darkness and had another dream. This time I was in the cornfield again and Darry was there, with eyes and all.

"I want to show you something," he spoke first. "I'd like to show you my past, not all of it just parts of it. This might bring back a past memory of not that long ago. The woman your about to see is my sister, Trish, as well as myself." He waited to see if I understood and I nodded.

My vision turned black then went form black to a hazy picture before it cleared into a woman with Darry. Darry was driving and his sister, Trish, was in the passenger's side looking a bit angry. Suddenly Darry began to sing a song I didn't recognize and he smiled over at Trish looking to see if she wanted to join but she denied. He frowned slightly but started singing again and was stopped as a familiar truck rammed into them. Trish and Darry cussed in anger and looked behind them to see who had done it. Since the windows were tinted you couldn't see much, the truck continued to honk its creepy horn and swerve left and right as if he was trying to pass them. Trish suddenly shouted out "Let him pass Darry" but Darry tried to move and wherever he went so did the truck behind them. Then as if nothing had happened the truck speed up and passed by them, that's when I noticed the license plate.

**BEATNGU**

What? That makes no sense. Then the flashback ended and I was back in the cornfield with Darry.

"Why did he do that to you guys?" I asked immediately.

He looked like he was a bit hesitant to answer the question but after a couple seconds of silence he spoke, "I can't tell you now." Was all he said.

I huffed in anger, "well what's with the wings? Is he some sort of vampire or something?" I asked and he snorted.

"Yeah I wish, and then maybe my death would have been less painful."

I bit my lip and asked another question hoping he would answer, "What does he look like?" He flinched as if he remembered a bad memory, "Trust me you don't want to know." He said through clenched teeth and forced a small smile upon his face and said a quick, "Bye."

"Bye," I said before the image went black and when I opened my eyes everything was bright. I instantly though I was dead, and in heaven, but that thought went away as soon as I saw Edwards face above me with concern written upon his features.

"Bella," He cupped my cheek. I sat up and felt very hot; I realized I was no longer on the bathroom floor but lying on the couch in the living room with all the others sitting somewhere else in the room looking at me with a worried expression.

My mind went back to yesterday when I was pushed my that large truck. I shivered in fear, "What happened?" I asked while rubbing my head.

"I was downstairs when I heard a thump and when I rushed upstairs to see if you were ok I saw you lying on the floor with your eyes rolling into the back of your head. You were arching off the floor, at first I thought you were having a seizure or a stroke but Carlisle said it was probably just what you were dreaming about." He explained while he handed me a glass of water which I drank all of quickly.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

I hesitated but whispered, "I had a dream…again. But it was different and somewhat alike, kind of like I have seen it all before." When I said the word 'dream' it was a big giveaway that let Edward know I meant 'nightmare'.

"What was it this time, the same one you had this morning?" I shook my head.

"Bella, will you please tell me?" He begged me. "I'm afraid that if I tell you guys, you all will think I'm insane or something."

He laughed once with no humor, "That's the least of our worries. We wont, I'm just worried for you Bella that's all." He sounded honest, so I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke.

"I keep having these dreams of this boy and this really…creepy man. The boy looks around his early 20's; I've never seen him before only in my dreams. Once with his sister in a car and in a large cornfield. The first time I saw him he had eyes and when I looked at him the next minute they disappeared. He showed me a flashback of his sister and himself being terrorized by some old truck. I think the man I saw is the same one that tried to run them both off the road." To me I even sounded crazy because all of this just doesn't make sense.

"It was just a dream, that's all. So there's no reason to worry or to be afraid." Edward said and squeezed my hand.

I sighed in annoyance, "Well explain how the same exact truck I dreamed about ended up doing the exact same thing to me as he did to Darry and Trish?!"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Who's Trish?" Alice said.

"Who's Darry?" Carlisle looked curious as much as the others did.

"Darry is the one I keep seeing in my dreams in the cornfield, with the missing eyes, and Trish is his sister. Yesterday when I was on my way here from Jacob's I was almost ran off the road by the truck I saw in my dream." Edward growled lowly and hugged me.

"Are you hurt?" He began to inspect me.

I shook my head, "No I fine."

"Well what did the license plate say?" Carlisle asked suddenly and spoke again to add, "Maybe I can find out who it is and stop him."

"No!" I shouted in fear. "Don't it's not safe. He seems different then anyone I've ever met. When ever I see him in my dreams I had more fear than I've ever had in my entire life."

"I won't go looking for him, I was just thinking that maybe there's a picture of him." Carlisle said.

That eased me a little and I nodded, "B.E.A.T.N.G.U."

Everyone's eyes brows raised in confusion.

"Strange," muttered Carlisle before he smiled at me and left to his office.

I was startled by my cell phone ringing and I answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella," Charlie's gruff voice sounded form the other end. "Oh! Hey Char…dad." I sighed once, "Sorry I forgot to come home and make you dinner. I'll come home now, ok?"

"That's ok Bells; I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I was calling to check on you, I was worried after the incident in La Push. Well, see you soon then." He hung up and I put away my phone before I turned to face Edward.

"Love, I don't think it safe for you to be alone," Edward said. "I just can't leave my dad there unprotected, especially with what's out there!"

"Bella you must understand that I can not risk your safety." I took his head in my hands and leaned down, since he was still sitting on the couch, so my forehead was against his. "Please." I breathed.

"I'll be fine and as soon as I get home I swear I'll call you. Besides Charlie has a gun so we're safe." I laughed and he laughed with me.

"You of all people should know that a gun won't stop a vampire," Edward kissed me quickly.

"Whatever that thing is, it sure as hell wasn't a vampire Edward. It looked more like a man, so I doubt it's a vampire."

"Even more reason to convince your father to go on a fishing trip somewhere far away and you stay here where it's safe. And how can you be sure when you mentioned you have never seen his face?" Edward asked sternly.

"I just have a feeling that it's something else, please trust me. Have Alice look into the future to see if everything will be ok?" I asked and he agreed.

Alice suddenly appeared next to Edward with her eyes closed, Edward looked concentrated on whatever Alice was seeing and his frown went away once Alice opened her eyes with a wide smile.

"Everything looks good," She then skipped away up stairs to her and Jasper's room. I swiftly wrapped my arms around Edward and hugged him before I gave him a kiss.

"Bye. I love you." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and muttered back, "Love you as well."

"Don't forget to call," he reminded me.

I laughed and ruffled his now even more tousled hair then said, "I will overprotective fool." He laughed with me.

Once at home I went straight into the house to find Charlie on the couch watching none other than football, of course.

"Hey dad," I greeted him as I entered the kitchen to start diner.

"Hey Bella, how was your day?" He called to me from the living room.

"Like every other day."

He muttered something unintelligible so I shrugged it off and went to look into the cabinet when I saw a large shadow blur past the window.

Edward!

I quietly sat the box of 'New Orleans' rice down onto the counter and crept over to the backdoor then opened it and stepped out onto the back porch to scan the wooded backyard.

"Edward," I called, "I know you're out there. I saw you pass the window so come out." I waited and nothing happened. Now annoyed I went back inside and closed the backdoor before I then remembered to call Edward. So I picked up the phone and dialed his cell, he answered on the second ring.

"Hey I made it." I spoke and hid my aggravated tone very well.

"Good," I could hear the smile in his voice which in return made me smile a bit even though I was mad at him.

"See you tomorrow then, I'm sure Alice has things planned for me." I grimaced and he chuckled.

"Yeah! Good luck with that…be safe love."

"I will, and I love you."

"You as well." He said, "Bye." Then I hung up and put away my phone in my jean pocket and started to make dinner. After everything was finished I served diner to Charlie and I wasn't really hungry so I skipped that and headed straight to bed. I fell asleep very quickly with no bad dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I was woken in a gasp from my slumber in the middle of the night when I heard a loud crash from downstairs. So I quickly got out of bed and went into the hallway, outside of my bedroom I saw Charlie with his gun in hand. When he noticed me he waved at me to signal "come here." Once I was at his side he pressed his index finger to his mouth, telling me to keep quite.

As we began to descend down the stairs I heard a growl of anger, I felt a jolt of fear go down my spine. I walked behind Charlie as we entered the living room, that's when Charlie turned to face me and told me to "Stay here." I nodded and then mouthed, "Be careful."

"Always am," he said before sneaking into the kitchen. I heard a loud growl and a gasp from Charlie, my fear rose a ton.

I had the urge to call out to him but thought better of it, so I waited for about 10 seconds of pure silence before I heard gurgling then nothing. My body began to shake because I was so scared, "Dad." I said barely audible to my own ears.

Suddenly I heard footsteps, heavy ones. I began to panic as my heart skipped a beat. I found the strength to hide behind a chair in the living room against the wall. From where I hid I could see everything, thankfully the moon was covered by clouds so whatever it was couldn't see me. Just as I made it to my spot a tall figure appeared in the doorway with a wide brimmed had, large torn duster coat and boots with black baggy pants and boots. The man tilted his head back and began to take in deep breathes; I saw his chest rise with every inhale.

From the window the clouds slowly faded away allowing the moon's light to shine through and for me to see his face.

Darry was right when he told me that I wouldn't want to see his face, let alone wanting to meet him. As he inhaled his mouth opened, revealing his long and needle like teeth. They weren't very clean but they were frightening. His face looked of leather and his hand had long and sharp eagle-like talons.

I shivered in fear and at that exact moment his head snapped in my direction, no! NO! SHIT!

He smiled devilishly at me and sauntered forward; I immediately ran for the front door and made it but didn't get to open it because I was slammed against the door. All of the air left my lungs and I gasped for more, he began to sniff my hair and then trailed down to the back of my neck and sniffed some more. I began to wonder if he was some sort of different species of vampire, but that thought left as he turned me around and pushed my back against the door. I was filled with disgust as he licked my check and growled, I wasn't able to find my voice as his tongue dragged down my neck and between my breasts. He stopped licking me and pulled away to only smile wickedly at me, his teeth made this experience 10 times worse.

"Please…let me go!" I gasped.

He smirked and an animalistic growl escaped his throat as if to say "not going to happen." I struggled as he placed one hand on my hip and the other around my throat.

I kneed him in the groin and he howled in pain, without looking back I ran outside after finally getting the door opened. Then went straight into my truck only to realize I didn't have my key with me.

"Shit!" I groaned and then remembered the spare I had in the glove compartment so I grabbed the spare, started the engine then took off down the road. Relief flooded through me when I saw it wasn't following me. I didn't realize that I was in La Push until I saw Jacob's house come into view, I hope they are home. I kept saying to myself. Quickly I leaped out of my truck and started banging on the door, I heard someone shouting profanities as they stomped their way to the door.

Jacob was the one to answer, his face filled with confusion and concern as he looked me over.

"Bella! What the hell happened to you? Whose blood is that, are you hurt?" Question after question was replaying through my head but only one word caught my attention. Blood? I slowly looked down to see crimson smeared across my tank top I had on, suddenly everything went dark as I fell into oblivion.

I woke up groggy and with a slight head ache, Jacob sat beside me on the couch with my head cradled in his arms. When he noticed I was awake he sighed with relief, "Bella what the hell is going on?"

"I think Charlie's dead, someone or something killed him." I sobbed a little.

"What?" He asked in shock then the next thing I knew the lights went out.

"What the hell…" He hissed, and I shivered in fear.

"M-maybe you should call Edward," I stammered.

He sighed in frustration, "I can't the power remember?"

"Oh," I frowned. "Maybe you should call the pack for some help." I suggested.

"Bella it's just a light out," he tried to calm me.

"I'm sure there's a reason for why it went out Jacob, I think that thing is here. It probably followed me!"

Jacob frowned, "I did smell someone else on you besides the leeches, that other stench smelled way worse."

Jacob then clenched his jaw, "the same smell I came across when I scoped out the area where Leah was killed."

Suddenly a lout 'CRASH' sounded on top of the roof, I screamed and Jacob cursed.

"Jacob I think we should go now, take me to Edward's."

"Wait Bella…" he began but I interrupted him.

"No Jacob I'm not going to wait to be killed by whatever this thing is so either you get us out of here or I'm leaving you behind."

He nodded before phasing and then waited for me to climb on his fury back. As I was about to get on Jacob's back it walked through the doorway and grinned evilly showing all of his teeth. Jacob turned around to face him and growled lowly to warn him. From here I could see the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

The man growled back louder than Jacob and focused his attention back to me, as he was about to take a step forward Jacob roared in anger to stop him and that worked. Suddenly Jacob tilted back his head and howled so loud I had to cover my ears.

It clicked of what he was doing, calling for help.

Within seconds a distinct howl answered his call and one boy as well as one wolf busted through the front door to witness the scene before them.

A large black wolf, who I assumed to be Sam and Paul, stood at the door. Paul phased in a flash and was at Sam's side, growling and showing his teeth.

The man smirked and looked pleased at the challenge, Sam lunged first only to be hit in the shoulder and fly back, yelping as he went.

I gasped and watch as Paul was next, he attacked from the side but the man jumped in the air and dodged it easily. I felt something furry touch my shoulder and I looked over to see Jacob there waiting for me to get on his back again. Once I did he ran out the door and ran full speed to the Cullen's.

"Will Paul and Sam be ok?"

Jacob only huffed.

I hope they would be, as I ran through what all had happened tonight I thought of Charlie and began to grieve. Jacob whimpered and then stopped as he was in front of the Cullen's house. I was too weak with fear and sadness to find the strength to climb of Jacob's back so he just lay down and allowed me to lay on him as I cried.

I heard a door open but didn't look up knowing all the Cullens would be there looking at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice.

I suddenly felt calm and my tears stopped, knowing it was Jasper I faced all of the Cullens only to hear them all gasp and carry faces of horror or concern.

"Love what happened," Edward was at my side in an instant.

"He's dead like Leah," I whispered.

He cradled my face in his hands, "who?"

"Char-my dad." I began to cry and fell into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hushed me.

"How did that happen?"

"Something killed him…" I trailed off.

Seeing he wouldn't get much out of me he turned to Jacob who phased back and was dressed.

"While I was asleep I heard someone banging on my door and when I went to answer it I opened the door to see her along with blood all on her shirt. She fainted so I took her inside and laid her on the couch waiting for her to wake up so I'd be able to ask her some questions. When she did wake up she told me about an intruder and Charlie's death, then we heard a loud crash. It was a man…yet it wasn't. You know what I mean. He was tall, very muscular, so when he began to approach us I phased and called Sam and Paul to help. He's…unbelievably strong, and he's got a ton of sharp teeth." Jacob was at loss for words.

"What the hell does he look like?" Emmett asked.

"Tall, sharp teeth, his skin is sort of a grayish-greenish appearance and its tough like alligator skin. It dresses like a man, but only to hide that its not." I whispered.

Suddenly I felt sharp pain in my side and when I looked down, a lot of blood was falling to the ground. A knife was protruding from my side, but it wasn't any normal type of knife. This knife had a very strange carving in the side of it; it was a carving of a demonic figure hovering over a helpless looking mother and her child. My vision was beginning to blur and my head was blurry.

"Bella," Edward panicked as he removed his shirt and held it to the wound gently but enough pressure to slow down the bleeding.

Carlisle was at my side examining my wound then his honey-golden eyes looked into mine. He looked concerned and worried, I saw his mouth move but for some odd reason I couldn't hear anything. My head fell back and I gazed into the dark blue and black sky filled with tiny glowing stars. Then everything went black and I had a dream with Darry at my side.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He looked down and pushed dirt around with his feet, guilt sketched his features and he looked back up to me then spoke with an apologetic tone, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I was confused, "for what?"

"About your dad," he said.

"Oh," I bit my lip and looked away, "its ok. It's not like you're the one who murdered him."

"I have to tell you something very important so listen closely, ok?" He sounded serious so I nodded to let him know to continue.

"This 'man' your seeing isn't a man, it's a monster. A demon from hell, a…man-eater. For every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to eat."

Eat? "Eat what?" I asked cautiously.

"Us," then his eyes disappeared again.

I gasped, "Why?"

"I don't know, I think he wants something different from you. No matter where you go or hide he'll find you, whatever it eats becomes a part of it."

"So h-he took your eyes and they became his," I stuttered.

He nodded, "I'm sure he's replaced them by now…that was the last 23rd spring when my death occurred."

"Is Trish alive still?" I asked.

He frowned, "I don't know. I haven't passed to the other side so I'm stuck here."

"Well since you know this much you should go back…I'm sure your family misses you and are worried."

This reminds me, "Wait!" I shouted before he could disappear.

He raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"That knife, was that his?"

"Yeah, one of many. He uses parts of his victims and makes tools out of them to kill more victims."

"That's horrible. Will I see you again?"

He shrugged with a small smile, "maybe." Then he waved before all the surroundings turned black.

"Bella, love." Edward's anxious voice filled my ears. It was a relief to finally hear his voice, as well as feeling his cool breath fan my face. I blinked once and inhaled deeply only to realize my mistake. A sharp pain at my side as my lungs expanded to take in air.

"Ah," I cried.

"Shh. Your ok, Carlisle will be in soon to give you main medication." Edward's hand was on my forehead and his temperature eased my slight headache.

"What happened," my voice was hoarse and I slowly sat up as Carlisle entered the room with a glass of water and a couple of pills.

"You were stabbed," Edward's voice was filled with anger.

I raised an eyebrow, "By whom?"

He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, "I don't know. All I saw was you grab your side and the smell of your blood."

"Where's the knife?"

"In Carlisle's study."

"Why is it there?" I said as I swallowed the second pill and sat the glass down on a table.

"No reason, just to get it away. Don't want another accident to happen." He smiled a bit.

I winced as I felt a jolt of pain go down my side and it began to throb.

"You have six stitches; somehow it went three inches deep." My eyes widened in shock.

"Did you see what direction it came from?" I asked Edward.

"No," he shook his head apologetically.

"Well maybe Alice saw," I suggested with hope.

He pursed his lips, "possibly. I'll ask later on, but for now you need to rest."

I lay back down and sighed, but then remembered the wolves and Jacob…and Charlie. A single tear rolled down my cheek and feel onto my freshly changed shirt.

"Bella," Edward sounded worried.

I looked him in the eyes and sobbed out, "he's really dead isn't he?"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, "Shh its ok."

Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He went to go help out with Paul and Sam; he left about a couple minutes after you fainted."

I panicked, "no! Why, stupid mutt. He'll get him self killed." I said in a rush and regretted it as another jolt of pain went through me.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"The thing that killed Charlie is what I keep seeing in my dreams and is the same one that almost ran me off the road. I also think it's the same thing that killed Leah."

He began to process it, and just then Jacob busted through the door panting heavily with sweat running down his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

When I ran out of my house to chase that thing we almost had it, but the bastard flew away," Jacob hissed while he breathed in more air.

"What flies away?" Edward asked in amazement.

"The hell if I know, but whatever this is it's defiantly not human, vampire or a werewolf." Jacob began to pace nervously.

"I know what it is," I blurted out and all eyes were on me.

"What?" Edward and Jacob asked in unison.

I took in a deep breath before I spoke, "It's a man-eater."

"And you know this how?" Jacob asked.

"My dreams I've been having lately, the dead boy I've seen tells me these things."

"A dead boy?" Jacob asked unconvinced and looked at me as if I was insane.

"Yes a dead boy, his name is Darry Jenner."

"Tell us about them," a high soprano voice came from the doorway. Alice and the rest of the Cullens walked in and sat down in different spots in the room.

"Well I've told you most of them but not everything, my first dream was in a cornfield and Darry was there with me. Then the scenery changed and I was in front of an old church, I asked Darry where I was and he said his 'House of Pain.' That's when I noticed a man standing in the doorway of the church. He was wearing a wide brimmed hat so I couldn't see his face. But what I saw next was unimaginable. He has wings, bat-like ones that had to of had a span of at least 7 feet. When I looked back to Darry his eyes were gone, nothing was there. He began to talk though, he kept telling me to 'run.' I didn't understand until I heard the man growl, that's when I started running and he flew after me." My voice was a bit shaky so I took in a breath and started again.

"In my second dream Darry showed me some of his past. He showed me his sister Trish and himself in a car driving down a highway when an old truck tried to run them off the road. Darry never did show me or told me how he died or anything before that. I didn't have another dream until…" I choked and wasn't able to finish the sentence because it hurt too much to think or talk of Charlie.

"I heard a loud noise coming from downstairs so when I went to check it out I saw Charlie in the hallway so we went downstairs together. He told me to stay put in the living room, I wasn't worried until I heard a loud choking noise. That's when I began to freak out so I hid behind a chair and he entered the room. He found me somehow and so I ran for the door, I thought I was going to make it until I was slammed against it. He began to sniff me, then he turned me around and licked my face." I shivered in disgust.

Edward rubbed my arm to sooth me.

"My last dream was more informational; Darry told me something that I haven't been able to get out of my head. He said that for every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to eat…humans. He has to scare you to smell your fear and pick out what it wants to eat, whatever it eats becomes a part of it. Darry thinks that it wants something different from me but he won't tell me what."

"So you believe that this dead person somehow knows what it does and what it wants?" Jacob asked skeptically with an attitude.

I turned towards him to glare, "yes Jacob I do believe that someone who I've never seen in my entire life telling me something that not even I could conjure up in my worst dream about some unknown creature. It's ok if you don't believe me, and if you don't then fine…go. Get out and see how long you last."

Jacob looked away and shuddered in fear, I know I was being a jerk but he doesn't need to be one. Especially not at this point in time when we have some demonic thing trying to kill everyone in town.

"So if it stays here for 23 days how many days has it been since it woke up?" Alice asked.

"It's only been five days so far." I answered.

"Eighteen days left until it goes away," Jasper stated.

"How will we stop it?" Carlisle said. "It can't be stopped," I muttered.

"Well I'm sure the pack and I can handle it, possibly slow it down until it's time is up." Jacob suggested.

"Jake no!" I objected, "It could kill you."

"I thought that's what you wanted," he said coldly, "to see how long I last."

"Don't you dare twist my words around!" I snapped as anger flowed through me along with hurt. "You know I care too much for you."

Right before Carlisle was about to speak a loud yelp and a growl came from outside.

It's here. I felt my heart rate accelerate and my breathing pick up.

"What the hell?" Jacob muttered before he rushed to the window.

Paul suddenly busted through the front door, scaring me, then slammed and locked it closed.

"The fucker tried to take a bite out of my arm," he panted heavily.

"Paul what happened out there?" Jacob asked.

"Everyone is dead," he ran a hand over his face.

"What?" We all said in shock.

"That thing killed the whole pack; I escaped when I made a run for it."

I shook with fear and pulled my knees up to my chest; luckily with the pain medication my side didn't hurt. "Is that thing still out there?" I asked cautiously

Paul shrugged with his head in his hands as he tried to slow down his breathing, taking in deep breaths.

Pictures of the pack flashed through my mind, poor Seth

"There's got to be some type of way to kill it," Emmett said.

"We can capture it and possibly try to kill it like a vampire. Rip it apart and burn the pieces." Carlisle offered.

"Hmm," Jasper murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe we should try our gifts on it once we capture it."

"Good idea, but what are we going to use to capture it?" Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Bait," Jacob said, "but what should we use for bait?"

Maybe I…

"No Bella!" Alice scolded after she opened her eyes.

Damn it, "if it's me it wants why not let it think it's got me?" I argued.

"No that's too dangerous. You know the risks of being too close, don't do it. Think of Charlie, Bella." Edward tried to reason with me.

"I am thinking of him and I'm doing this for him."

Edward's features softened as he cradled my face, "Bella I can't lose you."

"You won't."

"You can't promise me that."

"Yes I can, let Alice look into the future and check."

Edward considered it and looked at Alice who was already on it.

"Nothing, she's going to be ok." Alice's eyes held truth as she told us which Edward took a deep breath and sighed, "Ok fine."

I gave him a hug and kissed him fiercely; he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please be safe," He mumbled after the kiss.

"I will," I released him and faced all the Cullens along with Jacob and Paul.

"How is this bait thing going to work?"

"Well firstly we have to capture it in something, like a cage."

"Were going to need a pretty large cage to capture that thing in," Emmett said.

"Lets build one." Jasper offered.

"Ok then, we've got some supplies to make it down in the basement. Let's get started. Bella, Paul, and Jacob stay up here while the rest of us build the cage." Carlisle said.

The three of us nodded as the rest of them disappeared downstairs.

I looked over at Paul who was still focusing on breathing; Jacob was now standing at the window.

"Why are you doing this? Risking your life?" Jacob suddenly asked as he turned around to face me.

"For Charlie," I said.

"I don't think he'd be happy if you were killed by that thing."

"I'm not going to get killed, Jake."

"You don't know that," he said.

"Alice's vision proved that nothing will happen to me."

"Yeah but that's if the course doesn't change," he disagreed stubbornly.

"The course isn't going to change," I shook my head.

"It could, you never know. Alice's vision can't see if the course will change only if it does when it's decided."

"What are you trying to prove," I said with a harsh voice and scrutinizing eyes.

"I just don't want anything bad to hurt you Bella."

"Were almost finished," Carlisle's voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to him at the basement doorway.

"Emmett's going to test it for any weaknesses." We all nodded.

He smiled and nodded once before he left again.

I walked over to the restroom and closed the door behind me.

If I don't calm down Edward will defiantly not let me do this, so I washed my face in some cool water and wiped off the water with a towel. A couple deep breathes, and then using the toilet, washing my hands and drying them I opened the door and walked back into the living room. Jacob was sitting down, and Paul now had a sandwich.

Alice appeared at the doorway now and smiled gently, "ok. We're ready."

Don't panic breath.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper are putting it in its spot and covering it so it's easily hidden."

Alice looked at me, "are you sure?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I owe him."

"Jacob, Paul. I'm sure you're more comfortable in your wolf forms. We sat the cage ten miles away from here; I was hoping one of you could give Bella a lift over."

Jacob nodded, "I'll do it."

"Let's go," Alice said before going back downstairs.

After stepping outside when Paul checked to see if the thing was around Jacob as well as Paul phased, then I climbed on Jacobs back and grabbed his thick fur before he took off in a flash.

About five or so minutes later we stood about seventy-five feet away from a cage that I was barely able to see if Jacob hadn't pointed it out for me with his excellent eyesight. I quickly climbed off his back and gave him a hug before I looked for Edward who was standing in the shadows behind a tree. He smiled crookedly before he walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug along with a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered the words into my neck. This very exact moment reminded me of when he left me to throw James off my track, and then from Jasper's attack at my party. I was filled with sorrow.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "This will be easy, piece of cake. All I have to do is stand out in the open and look helpless, which isn't hard for me, and lead him into the cage." I was saying all this for his benefit, and mine because I needed some reassuring, too.

"Jacob and the rest of us are going to stand off to a distance where he wont be able to notice but close enough incase something was to happen, ok?" I nodded.

"Be safe, love." He kissed my forehead before he disappeared into the darkness. I turned around to face the slightly visible cage and began to walk cautiously toward it. I was about sixty-five feet away from it now when I noticed a large shadow zoom past me like it was hovering. I gasped and looked up, nothing but the stars and the moon. I continued walking in a slow fashion; fear was only 1/3 percent noticeable at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

A growl sounded and echoed all around me, I had no idea where it came from. I looked around and still saw nothing but darkness of the shadows.

Maybe it's not here; yeah that's what it wants you to think. I stopped walking and felt a presence; quickly I turned around to see nothing. As I turned back around there it was, or whatever the hell it's called.

Make that 100% now!

I was frozen with fear and couldn't move, holy shit! Move dumb ass! Call for help, do something! My inner voice kept yelling at me.

Smirking at me with its sharp teeth I couldn't run to the cage because it was in my way. Just my luck!

I bursted into a run away from him and the cage, either it was just me or I heard him laugh. When I looked back he was gone, so I ran to the cage and was about halfway there when I felt two strong arms around my waist. I screamed as I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I tried to break free from his grip with no success.

"BELLA!" Edward's voice was loud with rage as I looked down to him and saw him run after me, but Carlisle held him back. I was scared, shocked and confused.

I couldn't find my voice and I blacked out.

My eyes opened to a low lit room that was partially mixed with darkness, I had no idea where I was and as I tried to move around I wasn't able to. I found my arms and legs tied to each corner of a bed I was lying on, which wasn't very comfortable.

He wasn't here in the room which was good so far, I began to look around the room and noticed a large wooden table with jars filled with a yellowish-clearish liquid with something inside of it.

My stomach twisted as I was hit with a disgusting fume, and I groaned. Then as if on cue he entered the room from a door on my left. Without his garments his skin was like his face, his large wings were folded against his back. Surprisingly he had an eight pack, no wonder he's so strong and could lift me. Then again anyone could because I weigh like a pound. I noticed that he held a…leg. A human leg, with the blood still dripping from where it had been separated.

I gagged and he looked at me, oh fuck! Don't puke! Don't puke, do not puke! He walked over to me, leg still in hand, and stood by the foot of the bed. I looked away and held my mouth shut tightly, I heard him growl lowly, I ignored him and he growled louder than before making me jump with fear and look at him.

He scrutinized me with his eyes, studying me as if I was an alien of some sort. He lifted the human leg in front of my face and I looked away immediately.

Ugh! Don't vomit Bella.

I heard a thump and when I looked back the leg was gone, whew! His hand was still unfortunately covered in blood. Better than the leg, I thought to myself.

The hand that wasn't bloody was suddenly on my leg, I shuddered involuntarily. I tried to shake my leg free but it was chained to the point where I wasn't able to move it around a lot. His index talon moved up to my mid thigh, then to my stomach. It moved up between my breasts then my chin where he applied pressure making me yelp out in pain.

He growled and in a second his face was inches from mine, I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as I looked away from him.

All of a sudden I felt his tongue on my cheek and I groaned in disgust, I wriggled but couldn't get free. When I faced him he was standing straight on my left as before, I gave him a glare and he just smiled tauntingly at me.

I tried to speak but my throat was too dry, he suddenly unchained my left arm and raised it to his face and sniffed it then began to lick it. I was afraid he was going to try to bite it so I yanked my arm away from him. He growled in protest.

My first thought was to scream for help, "EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs using all my breath.

He glared then walked over to an old chalk board and picked up a piece of chalk then began to write.

WHO IS EDWARD?

He pointed to what he wrote; I was barely able to read his hand writing.

"Someone who's going to kill you once he finds me," I struggled against the rope. My voice was a bit hoarse.

He ignored my comment and erased then began to write again.

WHAT IS HE?

"My soul mate," he growled and rushed over to me suddenly. Oh no, what did I say?! He then raised my shirt, "What are you doing?" I panicked.

He lowered his head and sniffed my stomach.

"Please don't…" he hissed at me letting me know to not talk.

Does he think I'm pregnant, "I'm not pregnant." I said.

He was then back at the board with another question.

WHY

Why am I telling him these things, oh that's right because if I don't he might kill me and that'll ruin the plan of my escape. I shook my head and he growled angrily at me, I flinched.

"He's not like me," I gritted my teeth.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN

"He's not human."

WHAT IS HE

"Vampire," he looked confused. He'd better not ask me what a vampire was, that's enough questions for eternity. Next he rushed over to the large wooden table and grabbed a book, it can read?! After searching for a minute he walked back over to the board and wrote again.

DRINKS BLOOD

I nodded. Since he asked me questions it's my turn.

"Why am I here?" He faced me with a wicked smile, creepy, before he turned back to erase the board and began to draw, I think.

After about four minutes he stepped away and on the board was a picture of a woman, which just happened to look like me. My stomach was swollen with what I assumed was his offspring.

"Let me go, I refuse to be used as your whore. You won't touch me!"

He growled and then to my surprise he talked, "keep assuming mortal." His voice sounded deep, guttural, cynical, but somehow seductive and dark. No! Edward's voice only. EW, I could never imagine myself with him.

"You can talk," it wasn't a question.

"Of course I can, I just decide sometimes not to." He said with a 'DUH' tone.

"I don't assume, I know." I secretly untied my right hand while he wasn't looking; they weren't even locked so it's my lucky day. When he faced away again from me to do something I untied my left ankle and then my right one. Now all I need is a distraction for him.

So I grabbed the chain he used to tie my arms with and with all my strength I threw it across the room so it would hit the door that I thought led outside.

His head whipped to the door and he looked back at me, "stay." He ordered before he left. Until I couldn't hear his footsteps I jumped up, and gasped in pain as my side began to burn. Stupid Bella. I ran as fast as I could to the door on my right and once I opened it there was a long hallway, without hesitating I ran down it and looked for a door that would lead outside.

Not even a minute later I heard a loud voice roar in anger and a shiver went down my spine. Left just in time.

"Ok then, lets play hide and seek." Oh crap, don't think about it just keep running. I finally found a door that wasn't locked and it was at the end of the hallway on the right. The room was dusty and kind of dark, there was only one window and it wasn't big enough for me to fit through. But there was a closet, no that's where he'd expect you to hide. Where do I go?! Uhm, aha I found a sliding door that was actually a two way mirror. From the side I was hiding on I would be able to see him but he couldn't see me. As I was in my place trying to slow down my breathing because my side was now killing me I heard a groan, or was it a moan, coming from a distance.

I knew he wasn't in the room yet because I didn't hear the door to this room being opened, but I did hear his footsteps that caused my heart to accelerate. Especially when I saw the door being thrown open, I could make out an evil grin on his face through the dirty glass as he smelled the room.

He won't be able to find me as long as I'm not afraid, right?

"Mmm I can smell your fear human," Fuck me! How the hell is that even possible when I'm not even afraid, I'm actually trying remain apathetic.

I suddenly heard a loud ear splitting BANG! I had to cover my mouth before I could scream and give myself away. My eyes widened and I began to feel nervous as he stood in front of the mirror. He growled like I have never heard him growl before, and that was enough to send a jolt of fear down my spine and he then whispered darkly, "found you," before he ripped away the door. In a blur I found myself being thrown over his shoulder and I kicked him so he'd hopefully get hurt and let me go.

I screamed as he carried me back into the room and then threw me back onto the bed, he didn't bother to tie me up because he locked both doors. Damn!

He stood in front of me and in a flash he ripped off my only shirt, I jumped away and pulled my knees up to my chest, "STOP!" I yelled as he reached for my feet to pull of my shoes. He didn't listen and did so any ways, he then tore away my socks. "NO!" I screeched, he glanced at me and growled before he leaped on top of me. All of his weight was on me, and I wasn't able to move.

I felt one of his hands at my waist and then I felt a cool breeze as he ripped away my jeans leaving me in my bra and underwear. My eyes were blurry with tears and my body shook from the cold and fear that I was feeling, I couldn't find my voice to scream at him or for help.

Within two seconds he had ripped away my last pieces of clothing, I closed my legs tight and he pulled them apart from each other.

I felt his member against my thigh and his mouth on my throat as he sniffed. His finger then found my nub and he rubbed it to try to make me give in. Somehow he got my hips to buck upward, I felt my face turn hot as I blushed and my heart race as I tried to think of something else. I shouldn't be feeling this. Or liking it!

He repeated the action and my hips jerked again to him, I felt ashamed that he had control over my body. I couldn't give in to him; I can't give him the satisfaction over controlling me. I must resist.

I couldn't concentrate on anything else as he kept repeating the action; he even somehow got me to pant a couple of times as I felt my arousal coat my inner thighs.

He laughed darkly, "Seems as if your enjoying this mortal." Then he ran a finger from my clit to my opening and held that finger to his nose and smelled it. He groaned and positioned himself at my entrance; I tensed and tried to get my legs free with no success.

"Please," I cried. I knew what was about to happen but there still has to be a chance to stop him. I didn't want him to take my virginity for many reasons. One was because I would not be pure for Edward anymore if I was to get married to him; two was that he defiantly wouldn't want me anymore. Three he won't love me if I conceived a demon child. Jake would never talk to me again; the rest of the Cullens would never want to see me. And they'd all probably leave like before and would not be coming back. But what about Renee?

That question went out the window as he thrusted quick and hard to enter me and broke my barrier. I screamed until my voice was gone because of the amount of pain I felt at that moment that filled my lower abdomen.

I wasn't able to feel anything thankfully when I entered a welcomed darkness and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(No P.O.V.)**

**THIRD PERSONS**

Back at the location where Bella had been taken the Cullens as well as Paul and Jacob began to sniff the area to search for any clues of Bella's whereabouts. Catching her scent in some places and the scent of the one who took her in others.

"I failed Bella again; god knows what that things doing to her." Edward growled in frustration.

Esme rested a hand on his shoulder, "we'll find her." She assured him.

"Alice!" Edward called trying to calm himself.

"Yes," she now stood in front of him with a sad and worried look.

"Can you see her?" he asked with hope in his voice.

She closed her eyes and searched, after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes with a frown she shook her head, "Sorry Edward."

He clenched his jaw and nodded once.

"I'll search every now and then but I'll need to hunt so I can focus with a clear mind." Alice said before she left with Jasper.

Emmett looked concerned for his new baby sister as well as pissed off for the one who took her. Rosalie held sympathy for Bella and Edward, knowing the feelings he felt. Esme was comforting to Edward and so was Carlisle whose compassion was soothing to everyone.

"We should hunt; we need our strength if we are to find Bella." Carlisle announced.

Everyone nodded and they were all throughout the woods hunting in a flash.

After ten minutes they all sat in the living room consulting, "Maybe we should have the Vulturi help?" Edward offered and began to think it over.

"Not a good idea. If they see Bella's still human then they'll never help. They'd possibly kill her or not help." Alice said.

Edward sighed angrily.

"How…when we can't even find her?" Edward gritted his teeth and took a couple deep breathes.

"Well we could just follow the direction it flew away in, or better we could split up and carry cell phones in case we do find her. I'm sure we're going to need a lot of help to fight that thing. There are nine of us total, we split up but one group will have three instead of two."

Everyone considered Alice's idea.

"Jasper and my self would make one group," said Alice.

"Emmett and Rosalie are two, Esme and my self can make three, Edward, Paul, and Jacob will be four. You three will go in the direction you saw it take Bella."

Edward, Paul, and Jacob nodded. Carlisle passed out four cell phones, one to every group.

"Everyone's number is already installed," Carlisle explained. "Let's go!" Everyone went their separate ways and began the search that Bella's life would depend on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

When my eyes flashed open the first thing I noticed was pain, everywhere. My stitches were throbbing constantly; it wasn't more noticeable than the pain between my thighs. It hurt to move too much. I felt slimy, cold, filthy, unwanted, and a slut. He was no where in sight but he did leave me a message on the chalk board.

WENT HUNTING BE BACK LATER

'Be back later' I thought to myself. No, how long was I out? I was about to stretch until pain flooded my body, so I slowly and carefully rose until I was sitting up. Blood coated my inner thighs and on the bed, as well as my abdomen. I thankfully couldn't smell it.

As I scanned the room for my clothes when I saw something reflects near my jeans. I wonder what it was, I got up slowly and a minute later I was crouched beside my jeans. My cell phone! Why didn't I remember this before, gosh I'm stupid. Quickly I snagged it and checked the battery, almost dead. Of course! I had one bar for signal; I hope its enough to call for help. Luckily it was and he picked up on the third ring.

"Bella!" Concern was in his voice.

"Edward," I cried in relief.

"Love, where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know," I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Its ok love, just explain to me what you see."

I looked around the room, "uh." I walked around the room and that was a mistake when my side and abdomen jolted in pain.

I hissed, "There are uh two doors." I panted.

"Are you hurt, did he hurt you?"

Crap, I can't lie. But I don't want him to hate me if he finds out what it did to me, "No. I'm ok."

"Bella," he didn't sound convinced.

"I'm fine okay," I snapped then instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry." I began to cry.

"It's ok; I know you're just scared. Is he there with you?"

"No, he went hunting."

"Ok. Carlisle is going to try to track your signal."

"How long will it take?"

"Your signal isn't strong so it will probably take a while."

I felt like screaming and crying but I held it back and whispered, "Ok."

"Then you'll have to hang up just in case he comes back, but when he leaves again call. But try not to waste your battery too much."

What? Hang up! But I just started talking with you, what if he never leaves and this is the last time I'll hear your voice? I felt my heart race, "ok."

"I love you, and I miss you," he sounded a bit angry that he had to stop talking to me.

"We'll find you, I promise." He sounded determined.

"I love you and miss you as well…I know you will, I trust you." I breathed.

"Goodbye, love." He said before we disconnected, I put the phone back to where he wouldn't see it after turning it off then slowly and walked back to the bed. Each step as painful as the last one was, the bed was still covered in blood but I didn't care as I cried out my pain and love for Edward.

A loud 'bang' sounded from the door that led outside, I curled into a ball and didn't bother looking since I knew who it was. But I was facing in his direction; I forced my tears away and just focused on breathing to distract myself so I wouldn't cry. I felt vulnerable and weak, my body still ached. Especially my side, I wished I had some pain medication and food. I never thought I'd lose my virginity like this, to some demon. A soulless being that had took my fathers life away.

"You know," he began, "you never told me you was a virgin, nor did you tell me your name," he said as he carried something that was wrapped and roped in a sheet with red stains on it. I instantly felt disgusted.

Like I would anyways, I pretended as if I hadn't heard him.

"I don't appreciate you ignoring me," he already sounded annoyed.

"Well I didn't appreciate you taking my virginity," I snapped. Damn mood swings.

He smirked and looked at me, "it was mine for the taking. Fate brought us together."

I snorted, "Sure."

"What's your name, mortal? Don't make me ask you again," he warned.

"Isabella, I prefer Bella."

"Hmm…it suits you," was that a complement? Suddenly my stomach growled, I blushed.

"I forgot humans need food." He scolded himself before he snagged something off the table then walked over to me. Once he was in front of me he held out a…whoa! Was that a tongue?!

I looked away immediately and took in small breathes, trying not to smell it knowing that would make me vomit.

"Here," he offered in a teasing tone.

Ugh! Don't vomit Bella, I kept telling my self.

"That is repulsive!" I gasped. "Get it away!" I pleaded.

"This is your meal…enjoy." He tossed it in front of me.

"I wont eat it, I'd rather starve." I told him harshly.

"You will not endanger the life of our child."

"Last time I checked I had a right to my own body, you raped me. This thing wouldn't even be here if you hadn't raped me."

"Your body didn't seem to mind, you actually were wet for me," he smiled evilly. "You will eat or I can force it down your throat." He threatened.

"I'm not eating that; even if you did I'd make my self puke it up later. Why did you choose me?!" I had the urge to cry but didn't.

"Your temperament attracted me, it was mostly something about you that attracted me to you more, you looked healthy enough to bare a child for me and strong enough as well."

"How long will I be pregnant before I give birth?" I asked with an angry tone.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But I guess I'll find out soon, won't I?" He asked mockingly.

I just glared; while he wasn't looking I tossed the tongue across the room.

"I'm guessing it won't take as long since I'm different," He told me.

"After I give birth will you let me go?" I asked hopeful.

"Now why would I do that? You officially belong to me now, my mark is on you."

Mark? "You mean the knife you stabbed me with?" I said angrily.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "on your leg." On the back of my calf there was a carving that was a weird language I have never seen or heard of before. How the hell did I not feel this? There wasn't even a trace of dried blood, damn!

"What does it say?"

"My name, Krishna." That sounds too human for him.

"I used to be a man until I was cursed to this life for eternity; I don't remember my last life well. It's all just a blur." I kind of felt sorry for him, wait! What?!

Kind of like Alice, I thought to my self.

"Tell me your life since I told you all of mine that I can remember," he demanded.

"Why should I?" I asked cautiously, you could hear the anger and agitation in my voice as I glared at him.

"Why must you be so difficult?" He growled.

"I have a divine right to protect my life especially when it's endangered by some demon."

He glared and I glared back, "you need to eat." He suddenly changed the subject.

"I'm not eating whatever you gave me." I told him and glared.

"I'll get it for you; I'll take you to the market."

"With what money and transportation?"

"My truck and I've kept money for the past couple of days I've been awake."

It's like he's had this planned, awkward.

"Here, I got you clothes," he tossed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. What, no underwear or a bra? I quickly got dressed and right when I was finished he threw me my old socks and my shoes. Why was he being nice? After I was fully dressed he was in his familiar disguise. A wide-brimmed hat, torn duster and pants, along with boots. I felt a shiver of fear from his outfit.

He walked over to the door on my right then opened it and waved for me to exit first. Probably because he thought I'd run, like I could since he has the advantage.

Before giving me a quick glare a firm, "stay," command he left behind the large building.

Should I risk it and run? Even if I did who knows what all is out here, by my guess I say nothing for miles.

A loud engine roared and he drove around, that truck scared the hell out of me! He drove until the passenger side was in front of me. Cautiously I opened the door, it squeaked as I opened it.

"Get in," he said impatiently.

I did so and the seat was hard and not comfortable, no seat belt in case of an accident, hopefully his driving is as good as Edwards.

"I'll be timing you at how long it should take you to get what you need." He warned me.

"How long?" I muttered.

"Ten minutes at the most, any more than that and I'm coming in after you, understand?" He looked at me as he continued to drive fast down the abandoned highway.

I nodded and bit my lip.

The rest of the ride was quiet, thankfully. After a long drive he pulled behind a store away from any human eyes. Quickly I leaped out and was about to close the door until he began to speak.

"Forgetting something?" He dangled a wad of cash out of my reach and smirked as I jumped to grab it. After I snatched it from him I also grabbed a pair of sunglasses, which wasn't necessary since it wasn't sunny, only just to conceal my identity.

"Why do you have those on?" He asked curiously and I ignored him.

I slammed the door to his truck, on purpose of course, as I walked to the stores entrance. Once inside I began to walk through the isles scanning for things I needed. While in the health care isle I saw a pregnancy test and put it the cart I was pushing. Next isle I got some cookies, granola bars, and then a bottle of orange juice. It was pretty big so it should last me a while, I kept up the search. I grabbed bread, peanut butter and jelly, lastly some packaged ham and cheese slices with a bottle of mustard. After paying I was left with $27.

I grabbed all three bags filled with the grocery and left going around back to the truck. The engine was already running and I got in, setting the bags on the floor between my feet.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he sped off quickly. I was filled with hatred towards him for killing the ones I loved. Taking me away from my family and turning me into his whore! Many things were going through my mind.

Would Edward ever find me? What would Edward do when he discovered I was no longer pure and carrying Krishna's demon spawn?

Finally we made it back and once he parked I grabbed the bags and headed to the door to wait for him to let me in. after a couple minutes of waiting he unlocked the door and opened it for me and I entered. I was back in the room where I was being held. Welcome to my own personal hell, why am I not trying to kill him? Oh right, forgot he's way stronger than me.

I sat down and began to unpack, for today I would only eat a sandwich and a granola bar with some juice. Should have bought some bottled water. After I finished that I took a couple drinks of orange juice before putting it back with everything else, that's when I remembered the pregnancy tests I had bought.

I secretly put a stick into my sock, "is there a bathroom?"

"No but I can take you outside, in the backyard there is a large tree," he let me outside again and led me to it. "Here."

"Can I have…privacy?"

He smiled mischievously, "sure." He said before he left to work on his truck. As soon as I was alone I used the bathroom, also peeing on the stick. After I finished I put the cap back on the stick and hid it in my sock then walked over to where I last saw Krishna. There were two large doors that were open but I didn't hear a lot of movement in the back.

As I made it to the back I was appalled at the sight I saw, white sheets that had red stains and were wrapped around what I know knew to be dead people. The smell of decaying flesh filled my nose, I clamped a hand over my mouth and nose to tried not smelling it, but I began to gag.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped around and screamed. There he stood smirking at my expression.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he laughed.

I felt my eyes getting heavy by the second, my eyes fluttered. Every time my eyes would open he looked curious. As my eyes closed again, and stayed closed, I felt myself fall and he caught me before I hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Crap I'm dead! Oh why me? Poor Edward and the rest of the Cullens as well as Charlie and Renee. Wait, why is it cold? And wet? What the hell is going on? I kept on feeling rough hands on my stomach and face. Ohh! My test, what if it's positive.

"Isabella," I heard a recognizable voice call me.

"Edward," I muttered.

"Guess again." The deep voice said in a whisper.

Well I'm alive, but not where I expected to be or hoped for that matter. Damn. Pregnancy test, where is it? Oh my sock, I wiggled my foot around and felt it proving my theory. I found myself on the bed with a cold rag on my forehead.

"You fainted."

Usual for me, I thought. Now all I need is a distraction to make him leave.

I gasped and widened my eyes; he looked at me with a tad bit of concern. "What?"

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"What I didn't hear anything?" he rolled his eyes.

"I heard a growl from outside," I said. He sighed and stood then looked at me, "this better not be one of your little tricks to try and escape."

"It's not," I said truthfully.

"Don't move, I'll be back." He gave me a glance before he left.

Quickly I pulled out the stick and glanced at it, negative. I'm not pregnant! YES! I took in a deep breath and tossed it without paying attention to where it went, I was too ecstatic to care at this point as I fell back onto the bed.

A couple second later the door bursted open, he looked aggravated at my false accusations. "Nothing is out there." He slammed the door. Temper!

"Oh I thought I heard something." I looked away and sat up, I then noticed the pregnancy test about halfway across the room from him out in the open in the middle of the floor. My eyes widened and I scolded myself.

Unfortunately he noticed my expression, "what now?"

"Nothing."

He gave me a glare and a look that pretty much said "I don't believe you" and then looked to where the pregnancy test was. Why!? As he tried to get a closer look I leapt off the bed and rushed over to grab it, then I hid it behind my back as I faced him.

"What is that?" He asked.

I tried to think of an excuse but wasn't able to before he demanded in a firm voice, "Hand it over."

"No," I protested and as he reached for me I took a step back.

He had an amused expression on his face.

Suddenly I found myself over his shoulder; thankfully the stick was still in my hand. Well until he grabbed it from me, with a toss I fell onto the bed with an "oomph."

I watched him as he examined it thoroughly from every angle, he even sniffed it. "Hmm…a pregnancy test." I should have scratched those words out from the side of it.

"What does the line mean?" He asked then added, "If it is a boy or girl?"

"No," I muttered. My voice got lower as I spoke.

"Well what does it mean?"

Why lie when he'll figure out sooner or later, "it tells you if I'm…pregnant or not." I grinded my teeth.

"And the line means you are?"

I felt nervous and a drop of sweat fell from my forehead, I looked down, took in a deep breath then shook my head.

He chuckled, but it sounded more sinister, I looked up to see his eyes glimmer with, lust? Oh no, please don't let that happen. Not again.

He moaned.

Instinctively I pulled my knees up to my chest and covered my face with my hair, my breathing picked up as well as my heart rate.

I heard his footsteps get closer as I held back the tears that wanted to fall so badly, my thoughts focused on Edward and me as we looked into each others eyes. Then when he exposed himself in the sun, and our first kiss.

I was pulled out of my good memories as I felt him pet me tenderly; he pushed me back until I laid on my back. Flashbacks of my first experience went through my mind. His hands gripping my waist hard…rough hands forcing my legs apart.

In the next second I saw him hovering over me with a wry smile as he removed his clothes. After a long agonizing minute I felt his hands trying to remove the sweats I had on. I began to kick and scream bloody murder.

"NO! STOP!" The tears flowed freely now, "please," I begged as he moved on to my shirt after removing my pants, shoes, and socks. He threw them aside then climbed on top of me.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "EDWARD." I felt a stinging sensation as my head whipped to the side. He roughly grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. The image was blurry because of my tears.

"Never speak of him." He growled, "You are mine." He said each word distinctly then he extended his wings.

"Now," he whispered, "let's get started."

I whimpered as he used his member to rub my nub, trying to tease me and make me moan for him. He then stopped and slowly entered me, I never saw his member but I knew it had to be big if it caused me that much pain. It wasn't painful for me this time for some odd reason, probably because he wasn't pounding into me like a maniac. After he was fully inside me he began to thrust slowly and while he did that he rubbed my clit making me arch off the bed.

I held back a moan, how is he doing this? I was partially angry but more aroused. He started to thrust a little faster, making my hips grind against his. I need to stop this, but I can't control my body. It's like he had a remote control to it.

He growled in pleasure as he thrusted a bit faster than before, and he rubbed my clit faster as well, making me gasp in pleasure. He suddenly leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I want you to tell me who you belong to."

I knew that if I did that I'd probably moan it, and I didn't want to please him so I didn't.

He then gave me one hard thrust that made me groan, "Come on." He growled and that somehow turned me on because I felt myself getting wetter.

He repeated the action, but this time he hit my sweet spot and the pleasure was so powerful that I almost blacked out.

"I want you to say who you belong to Isabella." Anger went through me as he called me that.

"It's Bella," I growled and he grinned smugly at me then said it again. "Isabella."

"Say it," he did it again but this time he purposely missed my G-spot.

I closed my eyes as he slowly moved his finger from my clit and went to my back entrance. I wriggled to get away from his hand but doing so made him go deeper.

Holy crow! I felt my eyes roll and my back arched again. "No!" I shouted.

He gave me a demonic growl before he tried to kiss me, but I turned away from him. I would never go anywhere his mouth; you know the one that's filled with needle like teeth.

Then without warning he began to thrust really fast, it felt amazing and that was what pissed me off. It wasn't fair that he could do these things to me when I have no feeling towards him what so ever. Well none that are positive. Where's the humanity, the dignity?

"I can tell your liking this," he panted as he continued to thrust, "I can feel you tightening."

Bastard! I had nothing to say. He was right though, I could feel the tingling sensation in my lower abdomen that was building by the second. I didn't want an orgasm even though my selfish body did. I tried to focus on other things that could take my mind off of what he was doing, think of sad things. Dead puppies, awe! Uh, starving children, abused animals, car wrecks.

NOT WORKING! My mind screamed at me as he purposely hit my G-spot with every thrust. No! With every thrust my stomach tingled in pleasure and my breathing turned into pants.

He growled in pleasure as he felt me constrict around him when I came and with his last thrust so did he.

"Sooner or later you will moan for me, I can guarantee you that. Weather you want to or not I'll make you tell me who you belong to. But for now you look tired and I need to hunt. Be prepared when I return." He licked my cheek before getting dressed and leaving.

Right as the door closed I wiped my cheek and screamed out all my frustration. I began to wonder how many days he had left, and since I haven't been keeping track of the days I've been here I totally forgot. A million things were going through my head, like if I was pregnant? He is probably doing this just to make sure I do get pregnant, jerk! If Edward will ever find me, EDWARD! I need to call him.

I got up and rushed over to my clothes then began to look for it; after I found it I turned it on and dialed Edward's number then waited till he answered on the second ring.

"Hello," he sounded angry. At me? Does he know? How did he find out? He hates me, I know it! I couldn't speak.

"Edward," my own voice scared me because it didn't sound like me.

"Bella, are you okay?" My mind zoned out as I focused on the first question. Was I okay? No, that's for sure. I'll never be normal again.

"Bella," he sounded frantic as he received no answer.

"I'm here," I whispered. I'm here physically but not emotionally or mentally.

I wanted to cry because I let him down; he could never know what happened to me if he ever finds me. Personally in my opinion I think I'd be better off just staying here because I don't think Edward would want to help me raise a demonic child especially if it's not his.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he apologized. Not as sorry as I am that's for sure.

"We aren't able to track your phone or scent, it's like it disappeared. If it's possible go outside and look at your surroundings for me so I can at least get a clue as to where you could be."

"Ok," I flinched at my voice. I walked over to the door and when I tried to open it I should have known that he wouldn't have been that stupid to leave it unlocked.

"He locked it, I'm sorry." Why must I always hurt the ones I love?

"Love it's not your fault, well have you seen the outside of where your being held?"

"Yes, I think it's a factory. I'm not sure though."

He sighed, "Alright. There are about twelve of them total here in Washington, I'm positive that he has you in an abandoned one."

"Yea." I muttered.

"We'll check them all." He sounded determined.

I smiled, "ok. I love you Edward."

"I love you more," he said.

"How long?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, love. Probably a couple days, it's a long way even if we do run."

"It's ok," I nodded. "Stay safe," he whispered.

"I'll try." I laughed with no humor.

"Bye," he said, "bye." I felt the clouds of despair hover over me as he hung up.

After putting away my phone once it was turned off to save power I put back on the recent clothes. I didn't bother putting back on my socks and shoes because it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Then I lay back down and curled into a ball. I was so angry at him for picking me, then again if he didn't choose me he would have gotten someone more fragile than me. She could have been younger.

It could have been Angela, or Jessica.

Then he walked in with something wrapped and roped in a sheet, it didn't look like a whole body so it was probably an arm, or leg. EW! I glared at him as he walked by; he sat down on a stool and began to work on whatever he had in the bag.

What the hell was he doing, I heard a sickening 'SNAP' like the sound of a twig being broken. I gagged, on second thought I don't wanna know what he's doing. Now I'm partially angry, bored, and grossed out. Not a good combination, I hope I don't get so bored I'll throw up just to entertain myself.

He stood suddenly and walked over to a closet and began to remove his 'human' clothes. Then he looked in my direction, crap he caught me looking at him. I looked down so my now dry-unhealthy hair would make a curtain and would conceal my face from his view. He huffed for some reason, it didn't sound angry or happy. Carefully I looked up to see a smug look upon his face, what now? I wanted to just scream at him, but didn't. If I did that he'd be amused and starting to think I'm insane. Well I sure do feel insane with nothing to do but hang around.

To distract myself I began to think what Edward would be doing, maybe he's already halfway here! Oh crap, if he was how is he going to take on Krishna? Of course he'd bring his family, maybe even Jacob, who I know hates me. It was pretty much my fault that the rest of the pack is dead. If I hadn't ran straight to Jacob's after my second encounter with Krishna none of them would be dead. I'm sure that if that if I ran to Edwards instead it would've been destroyed and I wouldn't be in the situation I am in now. Yep! All because of little old me.

He continued to look at me as he put away his clothes, creep! Why was he staring at me like that? Maybe it's because I'm filthy and smelly. Ugh, I need a bath. I wonder if there's a bath in this place. I'm too afraid to ask, he might get angry or suspicious.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt water being dumped over my head, I screamed and jumped off the bed to face him. I glared as he smirked, his teeth shining.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, even though I needed a bath I would've loved to have done it myself. Especially since this water was freezing!

"You need a bath," he said.

I couldn't say anything because I was too angry so I just ground my teeth together.

Where'd the hell did he get the bucket of water from, that's what I wanna know.

Don't lose your temper, stay calm and don't let him get to me. I kept repeating in my head and I actually calmed down. Slowly I took a breath and sat back down on the bed even though I was wet.

He then left the room and returned with another bucket of water, as he walked over to me I panicked.

"Hey! Stop! I can do it myself; I don't need your help." To my surprise he listened and stopped. Now he stood about ten feet away from me, he gave a wicked smile before he took another step closer, "don't you dare."

Another five steps and he stood seven feet away, "I mean it."

He laughed evilly, "or what Isabella?"

Damn I'm so tired of being weak; I wish Edward had changed me than I could kick his ass. I am past the point where I can stay calm; I'm close to just attacking him and letting out all my frustration on his face. Maybe I can find something sharp and stab him, whoa! Since when do I think violent thoughts? Its all Krishna's fault, my sleeping and eating habits are all jacked up.

With another six steps he now stood about three feet away with the bucket in his hand, ready to dump it on me.

"Well if you want me to get a bath, I'd appreciate it if the water wasn't so damn cold." I snapped. Another couple steps, I began to move away from him slowly so that if he did try to dump the water on me I could have a chance to dodge it.

He ignored me and continued to walk towards me; he looked pleased at how easily he could get under my skin.

"Is all this really necessary?" I backed away more; I was now on the edge of the bed.

Now he was standing a foot away from me with a smug grin, I hate him. Maybe I can trick him, but how? I need to think quickly.

Right when he was about to tip it over me I yelled, "WAIT!" He did with a suspicious look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"You said for me to be ready for when you came back and here you are, you never said I had to take a bath."

"Hm, true. Well I want you to be clean for me." Then he dumped the bucket of water over my head, I felt like a helpless little puppy. I'm sure I smelled and looked like one too.

I clenched my hands into fists and then as if my mind went on overload and I lost control of my motor skills I found myself attacking Krishna. I tried to wrap my hands around his throat and failed because he held onto my hands, I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall.

Because my clothes I had on were wet they were adding extra weight to me and it was hard to hold on. Krishna laughed which only made me angrier and so I screamed like a banshee and somehow knocked him over on his back on the floor. I was surprised that I was able to do that since he's a lot stronger than me, I think he fell back purposely though. I don't know why, wish I did.

"Feisty Isabella." He teased and before I could stop him he removed my sweats. No! Must get away, my anger disappeared and was replaced with a bit of fear as I resisted. I tried to get up but couldn't because one hand held onto my waist with a tight grip and the other tore away my wet T-shirt.

He suddenly groaned when I accidentally grinded against his now erect member. Oh crap, I got to get away from him. But that was impossible because of the grip he had on my waist. As he tried to thrust himself into me I kicked him on his side which stunned him. So I fell on my back and tried to crawl away on my hands and knees.

I heard him growl in anger then I felt him grab onto my ankle, I tried to kick him but it didn't work. He was suddenly behind me on his knees as he grabbed my hips and entered me with a swift thrust; I cursed and tried to get away with no success.

Pleasure coursed through my body as he thrusted with a pace that had him hitting my G-spot every second. With his left hand he rubbed my bud and that made my hips buck into him creating an amazing friction.

I closed my eyes tight as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, he growled with pleasure as I was beginning to constrict around his member. I was close to my release, as well as him. Suddenly he plowed into me and that did it for me because I screamed louder than I did when I screamed like a banshee.

"Now that I got you to scream tell me who you belong to." His voice was covered in lust.

"No," I moaned.

He growled in anger and thrusted harder so he'd go deeper, I felt him hit my cervix and that wasn't painful surprisingly.

"I will keep doing this until you tell me, I can go all night but I'm sure you can't."

On my first release he kept going, damn he wasn't lying. I felt myself getting tired as another orgasm was on its way, the second one felt stronger than the first. He repeatedly hit my sweet spot and continued to rub my clit.

"All you have to do is say it and I'll stop," why me?

Just do it, my mind begged me as I felt my release approach.

He quit rubbing my bud and used both hands to grip my waist as he picked up his speed and aimed in a different spot as he thrusted. The pleasure was unimaginable and I couldn't take much more, I felt myself get extremely tired but it wasn't a sleepy tired it was an exhaustion tiredness. I felt him lean over me and put both hands on top on mine, and then he scooted them forward so my ass would go up in the air and give him easier access.

My body began to shake because of the amount of pleasure I was feeling, "ugh!"

"I can tell your close," he said, "you look exhausted. It will just take one little thing for you to say and I'll stop. It's not that hard. Now if you want me to continue it would be my pleasure, because it seems like you want exactly that since your not saying it."

That is not true! Oh my gosh just say it; it's not like it will literally kill you, my inner self said. Oh shut up!

"You," I whispered and I was barely able to hear it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. What was that?" I could hear the smug tone in his voice.

You've got to be kidding me? He wants me to shout it! "You!" I said with a medium volume. Suddenly my orgasm hit me, "louder." He encouraged me.

"Who is you?" he asked as he thrusted hard to prolong my release somehow.

"KRISHNA!" I shouted as he hit my sweet spot one last time making me convulse around his member which was now emptying his seed. I felt it run down my leg and onto the floor.

I can't believe I gave in, after I thought I had good self control. I'm such an idiot.

Suddenly I felt him lick my neck, he was still inside me and that made me feel extremely dirty.

"Good girl," he whispered before he lifted me up and I tried to struggle but I was too tired. He was correct, again. I'm so sick of him being Mr. Know-it-all. I felt him lay me on the slightly wet bed and I quickly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

While I was sleeping I had a very different dream, and by different I mean weird.

I stood in the cornfields but Darry wasn't there, instead a smaller version of Krishna was approaching me. I felt afraid, but it wasn't fear of the demon it was fear for it. Like a mother bear would have for her cub if a predator tried to harm it.

"Mommy," it smiled. Showing its sharp needle like teeth, I smiled lovingly back at it. And as it jumped into my arms I caught it and cuddled it close to my chest, giving it hugs.

Then Edward appeared before me, at first he looked happy to see me but when he saw the child I was holding his lips curled back over his teeth and a low warning growl rumbled from his chest.

"Bella how could you? I thought you loved me, so you fucked that monster just because I wouldn't. You must have been one desperate whore"

My heart swelled and my eyes stung as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Edward please!" I tried to stop him from leaving.

"No, don't ever come near me or my family ever again. Even if I were to take you back I wouldn't want you with that monster you have."

"Don't Edward, I love…" he interrupted me with a sharp hiss.

"Never say that word; you don't know the meaning of love. You betrayed me, but that's ok. I can do better now, I think I'll visit Tanya, she looks trustworthy."

"What am I supposed to do without you? I'm lost when I'm away from you," I whispered.

"Just think of it as if I had never existed." He said before he disappeared.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Mommy where's daddy?" The child asked me as it tilted its head to the side and wiped away my stray tear.

Suddenly the child flew out of my arms as he saw someone approach from the darkness in a familiar hat, duster, pants and boots.

"Daddy," it cried excitedly as it tackled Krishna to the ground.

Daddy? Whoa! You mean I had a child with him?

The child then flew away into the cornfield to play and was out of my sight, but Krishna began to walk towards me and I wasn't scared. I felt like I was in love with him, like I am with Edward, say what now?

Krishna wrapped his arms around my waist as I buried my face into his chest, I felt him begin to nibble lightly on my neck and I giggled like a school girl that was flirting with the school's football player.

What the hell is going on? This is not normal, I had better be dreaming or I'm seriously about to commit suicide.

He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me off into the barn that was near by, whoa! Stop just a minute. Since when did this happen?

It's just a dream, it's only a dream. I kept repeating over in my head to calm myself down, which wasn't helping one bit.

Once inside the barn he ripped away his clothes along with mine and he began to kiss me fiercely on every part of my body, he even went down on me! How in the hell did I allow this to happen when he has a mouth full of sharp ass teeth?!

I must be high! Yep, or I ate something bad.

He even licked me clean, then we kissed passionately and I ground myself against his erect member beneath me.

I moaned out his name as he entered me, he pushed my back against the wall and thrusted away while growling in pleasure. A lot of animalistic growls escaped his throat and I found that erotic as I felt myself getting wetter. WTF?!

Why can't this be an out-of-body experience?

Right when I reached my high I thankfully woke up sweating, my loins ached and I discovered I was wet with arousal.

What a dream, what an extremely strange and fucked up dream. As I looked around the room I saw Krishna no where, so far so good. I felt my stomach growl. It must have been at least a couple days since the last time I've ate, I think. Well now that I'm alone I can eat in peace, so I retrieved the bag and ate a piece of ham as well as a swig from the orange juice. I still felt hungry and this wasn't satisfying me at all. I decided to wait for a couple minutes to see if what I just ate would settle my stomach but it didn't so I ate a granola bar. I didn't want to waste my food even if I was starving only god knows when I'll be able to go back to the store and buy more food.

Just as I stood a sharp pain went through my stomach and I hunched over, clutching my stomach, gasping in pain. It hurt to even move, so I stood there for a couple minutes before it went away. With caution I slowly stood up straight and when I felt no pain or discomfort I walked over to a drain that I usually use to use the bathroom. After I finished I sat back down on the bed and laid down right as another stabbing pain went through me.

"Ah!" I cried and a tear fell onto the bed as I curled into a ball to wrap my arms around my stomach. The pain only seemed to increase, but it wasn't worse than when I had venom coursing through my body when James bit me.

Make it stop! Please. I screamed quietly and pleaded to make the pain go away and thankfully it did. What in the hell is happening to me. Maybe I'm…pregnant? No, that's impossible… I mean I can't be with him. Could I?

The only way to find out is if I use the last test I have in my bag, but I just used the bathroom. Damn it! I'll just have to drink some more orange juice and then I can use the bathroom soon. So I took a couple drinks and put the bottle away before I sat back on the bed and waited.

About a half an hour later Krishna walked through the door and thankfully had nothing with him this time, he paid no mind to me and I didn't care if he did or not. I was pissed off at him for many reasons now; the list of hate for him has definitely increased. He walked straight over to the closet to put away his clothes before he sat down at the large wooden table and began to work on something.

I need something to do so I can make time pass by quicker; I wish I had my copy of 'Wuthering Heights' with me right now. I then remembered his pile of books that he had with him over on the table, my curiosity sprang as I began to wonder what all he had. Well I just can't walk over there and grab a book…that would be awkward and it would make him think I'm comfortable around him

I'll just have to wait until he leaves or something, I hope that's soon because I'm bored out of my skull. For the next fifteen minutes he worked on some tool thing, whatever the hell it is must be really important if he's working on it for this amount of time! Finally he got up and left out the door that led to the long hallway, so I quietly got up and put on the large t-shirt that was lying on the floor before I walked over to the table and looked through his books.

A dictionary, mythology book of some sort, and a journal that had the same carving that was on my leg. What does he need a journal for? I continued to look through books and on the last one I found I scanned it. I wasn't able to read the title but it did look interesting, so I turned around and when I stepped forward I bumped into a wall…or so I thought.

Damn… scared the fuck out of me! My heart crashed against my chest and I looked up to see him looking down at me with a studying look. I quickly hid the book behind my back before he could notice that I had it.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," I muttered and glared at him as he gave me a smug grin.

"You're just too easy to scare," he laughed but then looked serious, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I lied, "what? Am I not allowed to get up?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

He looked unconvinced, "there must be a reason as to why you're up in the first place."

"No reason, I just needed to stretch my legs because they were falling asleep." I kept a straight face and relaxed so he wouldn't pick up anything unusual from my body language that would make him think different.

"Hmm," he muttered before turning around and walking over to the other side of the table. I put the book in front of me and walked back over to the bed and put the book behind the bag of food. As I sat down the pain came back with a vengeance and I hunched over holding my stomach as jolt after jolt of pain went through me. I cried a little and dug my fingers into my arms as they crossed over each other to hopefully distract my mind off the pain coming from my stomach but nothing worked.

I heard his voice calling me with concern, "Isabella…what is it?" Why would he be concerned for me?

I paid no mind to him as my stomach pains continued, it seems like each time they get longer, I know I couldn't be in labor because I'm not far enough and my water didn't break so what the hell is going on?

His hand was on my back and he knelt in front of me, it felt awkward to have him this close to me with me not trying to get away from him. Well I couldn't anyways because the pain was too much.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"I'm…fine." I panted. It was barely audible to my ears so I'm sure he heard it.

"Don't lie; I need to know what's wrong with you as long as our child is inside you." I hated the way he said 'our child' because it made it seem more real, and it reminded me of my dream too.

"Nothing," I hissed.

"Isabella," he said with a warning tone.

"Just pain, ok." I breathed in slowly as the pain began to subside slowly.

"Explain, and be specific." He urged.

"Just sharp stabs. Like it's…kicking." Once the pain was gone I let go of my stomach and sat up, he removed his hand and stood.

"Stand," he suddenly ordered.

I was hit with confusion as I stared at him with curiosity, "why?" I asked.

"Just do it," he sighed and I did so without looking at him. I gazed at he ground instead of him as he bent over to smell my stomach. My eyes widened in fear and shock as he sniffed me, he continued these actions for a full minute or so before he stood and looked at me.

"It's been a day or two since you've conceived." He told me with a small wry smile before he left me in a daze to work at his table on the tool.

"No," I whispered with disbelief as I sat down on the bed. That can't be possible, what am I supposed to do? How will I explain this to Edward? If he even finds me that is.

Two days I've been pregnant, no wonder I've been so hungry…but I still am and it's like whatever I eat doesn't satisfy my hunger.

"You look like you have questions, go ahead and ask me anything." Krishna said from across the room, but now he had his chair facing me.

"Why am I still…?" I could finish the sentence because I was afraid of the answer.

"What?" He urged.

"Why am I still hungry?" I slowly looked up to see him with a small wicked smirk.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well I would tell you but you might panic." He shrugged.

"No! Tell me."

"Ok then, my theory is that if the child growing inside you is like me then it will want to eat what I like."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"It's just a theory." He said chuckling, "but I think it's true." He added.

"I am not eating human flesh; I'd rather become a vampire and drink human blood." I sneered.

"I don't see the difference between the two, because in the end the victim still ends up dead." He said, and he was right. Either way it's still murder.

"I can't," I put my head into my hands and my mind flashed mental images of me killing innocent people with Krishna by my side.

Krishna sighed in annoyance, "after a while I'm sure you'll get used to it. I can help you." He offered.

"I'm not eating people, I wont." I shook my head.

"You must or our child will die; now you wouldn't want that on your mind. Would you?" He said trying to make me feel guilty.

"It's not even supposed to exists," I snapped and sent daggers at him.

"Nor is Edward," he sneered Edward's name with disgust.

"Actually yes he is because he wouldn't be what he is now; instead he'd be human like me." I said with a smug tone as I looked at him.

He looked a bit angry but not to an extreme where he'd do something rash. "You need to eat something to help the fetus's growth."

"I won't eat whatever you eat," I told him with a firm tone and he rolled his eyes.

"To help with the life of our child you will," he said.

"Stop saying that," I almost yelled. "It shouldn't even exist, I don't want this. I want to go back; my father wouldn't be dead if you never chose me." I snapped.

"I didn't choose you, fate brought us together. Later in time you will see that and be thankful." Yeah, right!

If fate did this then I hope it stays out of my life forever. "If you're just using me as an egg donor why can't you just let me go once I give birth?"

"Because you're mine, Isabella. Or have you already forgotten that? I claimed you; even my mark is on you. Now nothing can tear us apart."

"There is no 'us' and there never will be, so keep thinking that because soon Edward will come and when he does I can't wait to see him tear you to shreds."

He smirked and looked at me with a smug glint in his eyes, "I can't die."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

"Everyone has a weakness," I told him.

"Everyone but me," he said in a smug tone.

We'll see, I thought to myself. Then suddenly remembered the book I had hid from him, so I turned around to face away from him and grabbed it while he wasn't looking and began to read the prologue.

Well so far it seems like it's about demons, paranormals, and dark things. Does he have a fetish for this or something? Freaky ass mo-fo! I huffed in aggravation and threw the book back to where it was hidden before. I turned back around and pulled my legs up to my chest, Krishna was looking through his pile of books and other things. Oh no, will he notice that one book is missing?

He had a frustrated look on his face as he looked all over the table for the missing book; after he searched for a second time he looked over to me and gave me a glance before he spoke.

"Did you take something of mine?"

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded. Inside I was smirking to myself and laughing with mischief.

"I mean my book is gone, and I caught you over here earlier by this table so did you take it?"

I shook my head, "why would I touch one of your books? I didn't even know you could talk let alone read."

He gave me a look letting me know that he didn't believe me at all and that was fine because pay back is a bitch.

"Give it back, Isabella." He gave me a look letting me know he wasn't playing around.

"I don't have it. Why would I take one of your books in the first place?"

"Well… so you could get back at me because you hate the fact that you know you are mine. Two; you are angry because I can't be destroyed and now your helpless because Edward wont save you. Three; now you're a soon-to-be mother to our soon-to-be child. Shall I go on?"

I grinded my teeth together in anger, damn Mr. Know-it-all! Did I ever mention that I hated him with a freaking passion?!

"So hand it over Isabella," he held out his hand.

With a sigh I got the book from its hiding place and held it out to him, he just grinned wryly at me and waited patiently.

"Here," I held it out a bit further.

"Bring it to me," he grinned slightly.

"What am I, your slave?" I hissed with a glare.

"I'm waiting," he sighed with impatience.

I gave him a glare before I slowly got up, with book in hand, and walked over to him. I stood across the table in front of him but the table was too wide for me to reach across it, and he knew it.

"Come over here and give it to me," a small wicked smile was playing on the edge of his lips. Was it just me or did it sound like a sexual innuendo was in that sentence?!

I have a feeling he's definitely up to something, anyways I walked around the table till I was about a foot away from him and held out the book to him. Suddenly he took a giant step forward and that put his chest against mine, he looked down smiling.

I put the book in his hands and he threw it on the table, before I could take a step back he used his other hand to wrap around my waist so I couldn't get away from him. With his other his hand he tilted back my head so he sniff my neck, what the hell is he doing? The more I struggled the tighter his grip on my waist became.

I felt one of his hands roam up my stomach until it was over my breast; he squeezed gently and growled lowly. The other that secured my waist moved down to my butt and grabbed it roughly, making me yelp. I tried to push him away but as you all know he's stronger than me, as I felt him trying to remove the only clothing I had on I did the only thing I could do. Which was knee him in the groin, and that seemed to work well because right on contact he released me and I ran across the room over to the bed. Almost tripping in the process.

A deep growl sounded from his chest and he looked slightly amused and angry at the same time, he's insane!

"Isabella," he sighed and shook his head in disappointment before he began to walk towards me. Cautiously I scooted back away from him.

"You should really overcome your fear of me," he said and walked around the table so now he was across the room from me.

"I'm not afraid of you," I scoffed and he tilted back his head to laugh.

"Did you already forget that I can smell fear? And right now I can smell yours…it's not as strong as most people but it's just enough that I can smell it. That's what I thrive on, Isabella. How I hunt down my victims and choose from them what I want to eat, it's actually very useful."

"That's how you killed Darry?" I asked to distract him and it worked because he stopped dead in his tracks to look at me.

"Darry?" He seemed to have a concentrated look on his face.

"Darry Jenner, I'm sure you remember. The boy you took the eyes from the last 23rd spring? He had a sister with him, Trish."

"Ah," a sinister smile flashed across his face as he suddenly remembered.

"Yes," he sighed, "I did plan on trying to find his sister and use her what I'm using you for but I didn't feel a strong connection to her as I do to you. I believe you humans call it 'love'?"

I shuddered as those words were said from him, "a thing such as you doesn't know of the meaning."

"The only reason I chose Darry was that he saw something that he shouldn't have. If he hadn't gone down that pipe he would have never ended up in the situation he was in then, but no he ignored his sister's request. Really idiotic in my opinion, I'm sure that if the situation was reversed and his sister went down the pipe she would have ended up dead instead of him." He smiled in satisfaction and looked at me.

"Why can't you feed off of animals?" I asked as I thought of hundreds of lifeless corpses that Krishna had killed.

He laughed as if what I said was a joke, "My body wouldn't function well with the organs of animals. I'm sure if I were to cut out your heart," I shivered at those words and he smirked, "and replaced it with a… cat's then you would instantly die because the heartbeats of the cats wouldn't match correctly with your body."

Damn Mr. Know-it-all!

"Well I'm sure there were many people that refused to be made into a Guinea Pig when you decided to end their life for them."

He just huffed and shrugged before he started walking closer to me, "I believe I'll have to start doing things the hard way if you won't obey my orders that are given to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked and moved back some more, I noticed his eyes following my every movement. I felt like a baby deer being stalked by a killer Tiger, being left out in the open to fend for it's self.

"Meaning that you're going to eat whatever is given to you one way, or another."

Was that a threat?!

"I'll do it!" I shouted to stop his advances towards me and he cocked his head to the side to see if I was bluffing.

"On one condition," I added and he sighed then crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"I get to choose what I eat, and how I eat it." I clenched my jaw and breathed deep as the images of decaying flesh entered my mind. As well as the smell from Krishna truck from the other day…or was it longer than that?

"Fine," he agreed then began to put on his human clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out to get you your dinner," he smiled wryly and I held back the vile that was beginning to rise.

"Why so soon?" I breathed.

"The longer our child is deprived of food for the more it will be at risk for health problems."

"Oh," I whispered and looked away.

"I'll be back soon, enjoy your time of non-human cannibalism Isabella." He chuckled darkly before leaving.

Dick!

**NO (P.O.V.)**

All of the Cullens', as well as the wolves, were now gathered back at the house and discussed other options for Bella's search and rescue. Due to the weak connection of her phone Edward wasn't able to track her, but once he figured out she was being held captive in a factory that led them much closer than before. They were making progress but still needed to figure out which factory she was being held at. They all knew that they couldn't just burst in if they had figured out which one she was in because all of them knew the man that had taken Bella was much stronger than a vampire or werewolf.

They had two problems now, one was that they needed to figure out which one she was being held in and the second was how much help would it take to kill the beast?

"We can't split up," Jasper stated.

"But we can't waste valuable time that Bella's life depends on." Edward added.

Alice's gasp stopped the conversation as she was hit with a vision, during the vision she blocked out Edward just for his safety and peace of mind.

_VISION_

_Quick flashing images of Bella eating what looked like to be human flesh that was given to her by none other than the beast himself._

_END VISION_

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Nothing that would help with Bella's search," she said honestly and everyone believed her. Edward just looked at her with doubt and curiosity but soon let it go before deciding to stop and ask her later what she had seen.

Later on when Alice had been walking around through the woods to clear her mind she was stopped by Edward.

"Oh, hey." She smiled, but behind her smile there was pain, loss, and grief for Bella's absence.

"Alice please tell me what you saw, I need to see her. Even if was just little images of her, I need to know she's ok. Please." He sounded desperate and it hurt to see her brother beg.

"Edward…these images are highly disturbing and I've been trying to think all day and figure them out but still have come up with nothing."

"Alice if you love me as a brother you'd let me see her."

Alice sighed in defeat and nodded once before replaying the images, she watched as Edward flinched at the pictures of Bella consuming the human flesh.

"Why would she do that?" He asked.

"I'm guessing that the thing is making her, you know Bella's low tolerance for blood let alone human flesh." Alice said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"She's probably starving," Edward whispered.

"She did look a bit malnourished." Alice muttered.

"I know Bella, and that doesn't explain why she'd eat that. I know she'd rather starve than eat people."

"I'm guessing he's forcing her," she said with a bit of anger. Edward growled lowly before hissing, "When we find her I'm going to make it wish it was never created."

**Bella's (P.O.V.)**

What am I going to do; I can't back down because I know he'll force me to eat it. Why do I have to be so weak?

He's been gone for about ten minutes or so, whoever he's getting must be pretty important. Just as I was relaxing and getting comfortable of his absence he entered the doorway with a body wrapped and roped in a stained sheet. He carried it to another table and laid it down there before facing me and saying, "time to choose."

What do I pick?!

"Isabella?" he said while gesturing to the corpse.

"I don't know what to choose," I said with panic.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "this isn't like the store we went to. Just pick a part and tell me then ill give it to you."

I snapped my head in his direction to glare and he just looked back innocently, "if you'd like I could tell you from personal experience what part would possibly taste better to you."

"Really?" I snapped and he just laughed, "yeah really." He said back.

"In my opinion if I were you I would eat…" he began thinking while he tapped the table with his talon fingers.

"What," I exclaimed.

"Calm down child, hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" He gave me a questioning glance; I just glared and gritted my teeth.

"I think you should eat part of the calf," he finally spoke.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because it's probably the least appetizing part that does taste like an animal," he walked over to the large wooden table and grabbed a knife.

"I thought you said you don't eat animals?"

"When I first woke up I had no choice because I was too weak trying to get humans."

I nodded and looked down, I continued to look away as he started to cut and do whatever else he was doing with the lifeless corpse.

After a couple minutes of hearing sickening snaps he spoke, "ok."

"I'm not eating it raw," I shook my head. "I want it cooked."

I heard him groan in annoyance, "Why does it matter how you eat it?"

"Because I could get some disease, or worms."

"Ok fine, but how do you plan on cooking it? I don't have the tools that you'll need."

"Do you know how to build a fire?" I asked and he nodded.

"Problem solved then," I muttered.

About five minutes later he had a fire going and had built some contraption to hold the meat over the fire so it would cook properly, "and how am I supposed to know when it's done?" He asked.

"It's no longer pink inside." I told him and he sat in his chair to watch it. I sat on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest trying to calm myself down and not vomit all over the place. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing to sooth myself, I also hummed my lullaby in my head and that seemed to work much better.

"Tell me about you," he suddenly demanded, "and don't make me ask you again." He sighed.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"When were you born?" He asked me.

"September 13th, 1987." I whispered.

He sighed before thinking of another, "what was that large dog that tried to kill me?"

"Werewolf, lycan, shape shifter, there's many names for it. But it's mainly known as a werewolf." He nodded.

"Why doesn't this…Edward kill you if he's a vampire?"

"Because like I said before I'm his mate." He huffed.

"Is there a way to become a vampire?"

I nodded, "How?" He said.

"Their venom has to spread through the blood of the person they bite, the transformation takes three days and the whole time they are transitioning they'd be begging for death."

"Why is that?" Krishna asked while he turned the meat over on its other side and sat back down.

"The venom burns as it courses through their system." I shivered from my past experience.

"Hmm," he muttered. "It's almost finished, probably another ten minutes or so."

I didn't need to know that!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Unfortunately the meat was done, he kept it on the stick he pierced it through and walked towards me to give to me, and I looked at it with disgust. Krishna had put out the fire with a bucket of water before he sat down on the stool and watched me with interest.

"Will you not watch me?" I asked with an awkward tone.

He just laughed, "I don't want to miss this. I mostly just wanna see your expression when you take your first bite of human flesh."

"This isn't a fucking celebration," I snapped.

"You shouldn't be so tantalizing Isabella; you don't know what it does to me." He winked and I looked away blushing slightly with aggravation and annoyance.

I looked back to my meal and it was about the size of a deformed apple, since it was cooked it shrunk which is a very good thing...I think.

"C'mon, it's not that hard. Just eat it." He said.

He's really starting to get on my nerves. "I wont eat it until you look away." I muttered sternly.

"I'll blame your un-called for attitude on your hormones due to your pregnancy, and I'll let it pass but next time you decide to smart off you should think of what you plan on saying to me before you say it. And I'll let you eat it in peace, tell me when your finished though." He gave me a wry grin before exiting outside.

Ok. Just don't think about it, pretend it's something else and eat it. C'mon don't be a coward, Bella. Quickly I tore of a piece and it was slightly hot from cooking and I pooped it into my mouth. I closed my eyes shut and chewed quickly, then swallowed. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad, it tasted like chicken. Was that a good sign?! Well I was almost finished, only about three or four bites left.

To help me eat the rest I got me the bottle of orange juice and opened it to take a sip, it washed away the after taste and I was relieved. I ripped off a bigger piece and ate that along with a drink of juice. Soon I began to feel better; my stomach didn't feel weird like there was pressure. It felt as though nothing was there and I didn't experience small tiny cramps.

On my last bite I discovered I accidentally drank all of my orange juice, I mentally scolded myself. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly, but Krishna was no where in sight. I didn't bother to call out his name because I knew he'd heard me by now.

I walked around to the side of the factory where he parked his truck and walked to the back but still didn't see him anywhere. As I turned around I crashed into something that felt like a stone or a brick wall, I expected it to be Krishna but instead it was her. And by her, I mean Victoria.

She smiled evilly at me with her dark crimson eyes and they turned black when she took in a deep breath.

"Isabella, what a surprise." She said and ran her fingers through my hair. I was frozen with fear; but it wasn't more fear than I had for Krishna when I first saw him.

I know my death would be either one of two things, quick and painless, or slow and painful. Right now I was hoping for the first one, she on the other hand would definitely use the second one.

Our attention was taken by a large shadow swooping over us from above, when I looked up I saw nothing but when Victoria looked up she hissed. Suddenly I found myself in the tight grip of Victoria's grasp out in the middle of the field.

Krishna landed about twenty away growling viscously at her, she hissed and showed her teeth that were coated in venom.

"What else do you plan on getting involved in Bella? First its vampires, next werewolves, and now this beast. Too bad your precious Edward wont be here to save you as I drain every ounce of blood from your soon-to-be lifeless corpse, I'm sure he would have loved to have seen this. So then he would experience the pain I felt when he killed my beloved James." She sniffed my neck and her grip around my rib cage became tighter, I cried out in pain.

I tried to struggle but her grip was too tight, my air supply was decreasing dramatically and I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Put her down," Krishna's voice sounded the most darkest I had ever heard it and it sent chills down my spine.

"Oh please," she scoffed and right as Krishna flew through the air after me Victoria blurred to the other side where he had been.

He looked very pissed that she had maneuvered out of his way quicker than he'd expected her to do.

"What are you here for Bella? Run away from Edward? Couldn't stand vampires anymore, or were you just looking for a new fuck?" She whispered the last question in my ear and I felt anger course through me. Knowing that I couldn't do anything about it I just stood there with a small tear rolling down my face.

"What do you say to instead of me killing you I just released venom into you, but only a small amount so the transition would last for about five days? That seems fair enough, wouldn't you agree?" She looked up to Krishna who was showing his teeth and growling.

She slowly tilted back my neck and I could feel her cool breath there, her teeth just inches away.

In the next few seconds three things happened. First Victoria growled ravenously before biting into my neck and releasing a small amount of venom, I fell to the ground in pain. Second, Krishna flew after her and grabbed her by the neck. Victoria laughed as the blood ran down her chin, her black eyes raging with thirst. Thirdly was the last thing I heard before as my eyes closed and everything turned black. A deep rumbling sound that was cut of quickly and then followed by a sickening crunching and snapping.

I woke up groggy and my side hurt, I ran a hand across my side and felt a cloth there. When I lifted my head to look there was wrapping tape, I automatically assumed I had some broken ribs. Krishna was in his chair working at his table on something. I also noticed I was put in new clothes, some sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

I suddenly remembered the bite that Victoria had given me and I gasped in shock making Krishna turn around and sigh in relief.

"Your ok," he sighed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A couple days, I thought she had killed you."

"Is she still alive," I asked cautiously.

He shook his head, "no. I burned her after ripping off her head."

I nodded, "what color are my eyes?" I asked as I remembered how long I had been out.

"Brown." He looked confused, "why?"

"I just thought I changed since I was out for a long time." Shouldn't I be though?

"You have a couple broken ribs and a concussion which explains why you were out for a couple days."

"Thank you for saving my life, killing Victoria, and what not." I felt very awkward in that moment.

He nodded.

"Why does it matter what color your eyes were?" He asked.

"If I were to become a vampire then my eyes would be crimson." I bit my lip and slowly lay back down.

"Oh, so you thought you'd become one?"

I nodded once.

**NO (P.O.V.)**

Another vision Alice had not even moments later after the one of Bella eating human flesh played through her mind and since Edward and her were sill in the woods he got to see.

_VISION_

_Bella was in the hold of Victoria and the beast was on the other side of the field growling sinisterly with anger. Victoria biting Bella's neck before she fell to the ground and her passing out. Then lastly the beast grabbing Victoria by the neck and burning her after ripping off her head._

_END VISION_

"Is she…?" Edward was in shock at what he saw.

"I don't know. The vision didn't give us enough." Alice muttered sadly.

"We have to tell the others." Edward said and soon they were both back at the house in the living room discussing Alice's vision.

"Is it a possibility that she couldn't be?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe," Carlisle pursed his lips.

"It would make no sense if she wasn't, I saw Victoria bite her." Edward hinted.

"It could possible that she didn't eject enough to turn her," Alice agreed.

"Now we have more than just two problems, it knows how to kill a vampire so we must be careful. I say we start the hunt for Bella tonight." Jasper interjected and everyone agreed.

"First we'll hunt then we can start, we'll need the strength." Carlisle decided and everyone went hunting together before they began to search with hope of finally finding Bella.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

It was a week later that I was beginning to think Edward was going to never find me and when I started to give up hope, but something in the back of my mind kept telling to never give up and keep fighting. So I didn't, I felt ashamed for even thinking that in the first place.

By then I was able to remove my bandages from my sides and the only thing I had left from the battle with Victoria was the scar on my neck from where she had biten me. I was really hungry since I hadn't eaten since then and I was made to eat human flesh, it was the same body part though so I was able to stand it.

I started to keep track of my pregnancy, and so far I've been pregnant for about a month. I wasn't showing yet though but I could feel it due to the hardness at the top of my stomach and the movement I felt inside me.

Wait… a month? Shouldn't he be gone into the ground or whatever?

I searched around the room for Krishna but couldn't find him so I went outside to see him working on his truck. When he saw me approach he automatically assumed something was wrong and jumped up, "what?!"

"Nothing, I just had a question."

"Well then ask me," he sighed before working on his truck again.

"It's been way longer than 23 days so why are you awake?"

"You broke my cycle," he explained and I was more confused than when I started.

"Huh?" I muttered and raised an eyebrow.

Krishna sighed again before he got back up and stood to explain clearly to me, "since you conceived you broke my cycle."

"Oh," I looked down and scratched an invisible itch before I went back inside.

The only downside to being pregnant was the want for sex, of course I never told him about it because he'd think I'd be asking him for it. So whenever I would get the urge I'd eat one of my snacks I had bought to take the edge off which would kind of work, but didn't really get rid of it completely.

That urge came back with a fucking vengeance when I walked back inside after asking Krishna that question, damn. I ate my last granola bar, and even ate a sandwich but it still would go away a little. I'm getting very annoyed with myself. Is it even normal to crave sex while you're pregnant?!

I tried rubbing my thighs together to get rid of the ach but that only made it worse when my arousal leaked onto my thighs, it was ten times worse when I was able to smell it.

Then on cue Krishna walked through the door so I crossed my legs Indian style to hopefully contain the smell, and it worked. Yay!

"Have you eaten today?" He reminded me of a parent and that reminded me of Charlie. A part of me ached for him, I didn't cry. I shouldn't remember how he died, only how he lived. Serving Forks as the Chief of Police, protecting citizens, and being the best dad a girl could ask for.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good," he sighed before he consumed what looked like a heart. I tried not to puke and so I turned away. Why would he eat in front of me? Especially knowing my low tolerance for blood and what not!

Then I heard a very disgusting gulping sound as he swallowed it whole, yuck! Okay, I really hope I don't throw up everything I just ate today or I'm going to be pissed off.

Krishna then licked his fingers clean before facing me, "do you like music?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Like what?"

"Uh 'Joan Jett', 'Runaways', 'Disturbed', 'Avenged Sevenfold' 'My Chemical Romance'."

"Hmm," he muttered, "Never heard of them." He picked something out of his teeth with his talon.

"Why?"

"I found some records in one of the rooms back there and a record player," he pointed to the door I used to try and escape that had many rooms.

"Can I go look?" I asked slowly, and he looked at me before nodding.

I bit my lip before getting up then opening the door and walking down the hallway. "Which room?" I said loudly so he would hear.

"First door on the right." I followed his directions and he was correct. The record player was too heavy for me to carry but I could lift the stack of records and carry them to the room. Krishna carried the record player itself and made it look effortless while doing it; he set it in the middle of the room before he sat down on his stool.

I sat in the middle of the floor and looked through the stack. The only ones I recognized were two, 'Runaways', and 'Joan Jett & the Blackhearts'. I grabbed them both and put the rest to the side, I decided I'd listen to 'Joan Jett'. I set it on whatever it was called and put the stick that read it before I waited.

The room was suddenly filled with drums and then added music before a female voice started singing.

We've been here too long

Tryin' to get along

Pretendin' that you're all so shy

I'm a natural man

Doin' all I can

My temperature is runnin' high

Cry at night 

No one inside

And we got so much to share!

Talkin's fine 

If you got the time

But I aint got the time to spare, yeah!

Do you wanna touch? Yeah!

Do you wanna touch? Yeah!

Do you wanna touch me? Well!

Do you wanna touch? Yeah!

Do you wanna touch? Yeah!

Do you wanna touch me? Well! Yeah! Yeah!

Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Every girl and boy

Needs a little joy

All ya do is sit and stare

Beggin' on my knees

Baby wont you please

Comb ya fingers through my hair

My, my, my

Whisky and rye

Don't it make ya feel so fine!

While I'm gone

Gone to turn you on

Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah!

I actually liked this song, even though it made me think sexual things which didn't help with my little problem down there!

Then as I tried to stand the smell of my arousal hit my nose, and that probably means he could smell it. But when I glanced in his direction he didn't to seem to notice, so I walked over to the bed and sat down. And when I looked in Krishna's direction he was gone, freaky! Probably left to get more food, I thought. Then as I started to lie down I felt something hard behind me.

I jumped up in fright to see him now standing and looking at me with a very weird look in his eye. It was definitely something I've never seen before, then without warning he grabbed me and laid me down on the bed gently. I groaned as I felt his member rub against my now soaked center. I felt like a whore, maybe Victoria was right. I could blame it on the pregnancy but that would just be a lame excuse, but could most likely be true.

He then took away my clothes and tossed them across the room before he moved downwards to my center. He gave me a wicked smirk before he stuck out his tongue and lick me from my entrance to my clit.

I moaned and arced off my back, I couldn't resist because of my hormones that were raging inside me.

I was partially nervous about his teeth, what if he was to cut me? I would most likely be screwed because I would bleed to death. That would suck, bad!

He suddenly thrusted his tongue into me and I screamed in pleasure as his pace increased. A low lusty growl erupted from him and I shuddered in pleasure. His hands gripped my hips as they bucked into his face, then with one finger he added pressure to my bud and rubbed it in slow circles.

I moaned and bit my lip as I felt my orgasm approaching in a slow pace. He continued to thrust with his tongue and rub my clit.

Then just as I was about to cum he stopped, I was very frustrated and when I sat up to give him a death glare he was gone.

Ok, this is really getting old. When I stood too lean over and look into the long hallway I felt him smack my ass. I yelped and when I tried to turn around he pushed me forward so I was on my hands and knees on the bed. I thought I'd end up on the floor but I ended up on the bed instead somehow.

I didn't agree to roughness, I felt his hands grab my hips as he placed himself at my entrance. He rubbed his member against my opening and my hips bucked trying to force him inside. Calm down, I told myself…well mostly the lower part of myself.

Krishna then entered me with a swift and hard thrust; I panted in relief while he growled in pleasure and continued to force his member in me until his hips met mine.

I felt him lean over to put his mouth next to my ear and whisper with lust, "rough or not Isabella?" I shivered in pleasure and grinded against him by accident.

He then pulled all the way out before slamming back into me and I moaned loud as he continued to repeat the action several times before he picked up his pace.

Krishna's thrust became faster than I thought were possible for him, and every time he entered me he hit my sweet spot.

My mind started to chant 'harder' and before I could stop myself I accidentally whispered it, and he heard me.

He went harder and with one hand he rubbed my clit every time he hit my sweet spot, the amount of pleasure was more than I had ever dreamed of.

My climax was approaching and since he didn't let me cum the first time it was going to be very extreme. I could tell he was close because of how hard he was breathing and how much force he was putting into his thrusts.

He whispered in my ear, "Say it Isabella."

"Krishna," I whispered.

As he demanded I say it louder he thrusted harder.

"Krishna," medium volume.

"C'mon." he said

I moaned and then yelled, "Krishna!"

"Almost there, I want you to scream it." He growled before he started slamming into me with every thrust and went deeper so he was filling me with all of him; he hit my sweet spot as he rubbed my clit a little harder.

Just as I came he did too and that's when I screamed, "KRISHNA!"

I was exhausted, but my body wanted more. Thankfully Krishna knew I was tired and he then left before I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Another weird dream, and this time Edward was…different. And by 'different' I mean scary, he growled at me like he had at James in the field. Confusion filled my mind and his eyes were as black as the first time we met at school. We were in our meadow and instead of it usually being bright and sunny it was foggy, dark and gloomy.

"Edward?" I said slowly.

He growled menacingly at me before he spoke with a dark voice, "well I can see that you're not resisting. Are you his whore now? It's too bad that Victoria didn't get to finish her job."

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked astounded. "I didn't mean to Edward, it was just…" I didn't know what to say. That pregnancy excuse seemed too lame in my opinion.

"You just what, Bella?"

I had nothing to say so I looked down feeling ashamed and said the only thing that I could think of saying to him, "I'm so sorry Edward."

Then all of a sudden I felt someone's hands around my throat, I looked up to Edward with a wicked grin on his face.

"Ed-," I was cut off by him tightening his grip. I knew I deserved this by the way I have betrayed him.

"Before I finish you off I believe you owe me something, even though it was already taken I don't mind seconds."

"What are you talking about," I gasped.

He leaned forward until his lips were next to my ear then whispered sinisterly, "meaning I'm going to take you again, and again, and again. Pretty much until I'm done with you. I'm sure you won't mind being used as a whore since you are one."

Fear and hurt went through me at that moment.

He released my neck and I fell back on the ground coughing for air, then Edward was on top of me in a flash ripping away my clothes. His eyes were still dark and filled with desire but it was a dark desire that now belonged to a man that was no longer the Edward I used to know.

Right before he penetrated me I woke up screaming, this experience reminds me of when he left me and I'd wake up like this.

Krishna busted through the door as I collected my thoughts and tried to slow down my breathing.

"What is it?"

I took in a couple deep breathes before I answered, "nothing." He didn't need to know of these dreams.

I could tell he didn't believe me though by the way he looked at me, "your lying." He accused.

"Well it doesn't matter because I won't tell you." I sighed.

"I could sense your fear," he said. "So I'm assuming you had a nightmare."

"Yea and?" I said.

He glared, "attitude." He warned before leaving.

That was when it hit me and I realized that was the first time I've been afraid of Edward.

Why am I having these dreams? They make no sense, are they trying to tell me something? Maybe they mean that Edward knows everything and doesn't want me anymore? Well if that's so then I shouldn't have to be worried about him looking for me, he probably wouldn't find me if I don't even know where I'm at. I've never even seen this place before.

I need to call Edward, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me. He probably hates my guts, which could explain why it's taking so long for him to find me.

Should I risk it and call him? Krishna might hear me and come to investigate and that would be bad. I started wondering where in Washington I could be? Probably all the way on the other side, which would explain the weak connection. But why would it be that weak, that must mean I'm not in Washington! Holy crow! Where am I then?

Would Krishna seriously take me out of town, well the store I went to I didn't recognize. I should ask him, but what if he gets angry?

Right in the middle of my inner argument with myself Krishna walked in and addressed me, "Gather your things."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We're moving to a new location incase any other vampires or even a werewolf comes along."

"Where are we going?"

He tilted back his head and laughed, "Like I'd tell you. What, did you think I was born yesterday?"

I sighed in frustration and gathered the food, clothes, my phone but hid it and he gave me a larger bag to put it all in and he carried it for me as we walked outside into the bright light and the hot air.

Now that I think if it, it does seem a little bit too sunny to be Washington.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Flying," he said.

My eyes widened and he looked at me with amusement, "don't worry. I won't drop you." He teased.

I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat, "I'm not so sure about that. Why can't you use your truck?"

"Because it's quicker," he stated. "So let's go Isabella."

I ground my teeth together and my stomach flipped. How does he expect to carry me and the bag including his own weight? Well he did kill her. Oh please let everything go fine!

"What do I do? Get on your back?"

He chuckled, "no." he shook his head, "I'll carry you."

"Oh!" I whispered and bit my lip before awkwardly stepping towards him as he opened his arm like he was going to hug me. I felt his arms wrap themselves around me and I instantly thought of the day he took me. Then he began to fly upwards to heights I'd never even dreamed of.

"If it bothers you maybe you should close your eyes. It might help." He offered as his speed increased forward through the air. I took his advice and did so, it actually helped. How kind of him. Very unusual and awkward.

I somehow zoned out while he carried me to our new destination, but when he stopped I saw a sign that read 'Pertwilla County'. Hmm I've never heard of a Pertwilla in Washington.

"You can let go now." He interrupted my thoughts.

I let go of his neck and un-wrapped my legs from around his waist then stood beside him as I looked at our, well my new hell hole.

It wasn't a factory; instead it was an abandoned house that was two stories and also was a cabin that could fit a family of six or more. The cabin was around an area with a lot of trees, but it wasn't close to the woods. It was just an area with tons of trees.

Krishna walked up to the door and it wasn't locked, he probably knew and had this whole thing planned. He turned around and looked at me as if he was waiting for something, "well c'mon." With my bag in my hand I walked up the stairs, onto the porch, and inside. The house looked like medium sized on the outside but on the inside it was actually huge, it had a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and the plumbing worked. So yeah I'm starting to think he planned this. The upstairs had five bedrooms, and some secret room that led up to an attic. In the largest bedroom was a King-sized bed that had sheets on it. Does he expect to lie next to me? I hope not.

In the kitchen there was a fridge that worked, and a table with some chairs. I put all the food in the fridge that needed to be refrigerated while putting the rest in the cabinet.

Krishna walked in and tried to look un-suspicious as he made sure I was still here, yeah like I wouldn't notice that.

I sighed and faced him, "I'm not going to run; besides even if I did you'd catch me."

He huffed, "I know." Then he looked at me for a couple more seconds before leaving.

"Wait, where are you going?" I stopped him and he turned around to face me in the doorway.

"Out," he sighed. "It will start getting dark soon so you should eat. Also there's water here so you can clean yourself or whatever."

I nodded and he left while of course locking all the doors and windows.

I walked upstairs and once I found the bathroom I was surprised when I found clothes that were my size. But still I had no underwear or bra.

I dealt with what I had and turned on the water to the shower, and while I waited for it to get to the right temperature I looked at my naked form in a tall mirror on the bathroom door.

I had a little bump; it was only noticeable if you were really close to my stomach. I ran a hand across my stomach and just as I was over the top of my bump I felt a small kick, I gasped.

Even if I did hate Krishna I couldn't have this thing exterminated all because of a selfish thought. It deserved a better life than this, away from him and with me. If it was different I would still love it like it wasn't, but if I were to return to Edward would he love it or want it killed. Jacob might even think of it as an endangerment to the town and agree to have it killed. I couldn't let that happen, I'd have to hide it from Edward. And that would mean I would never be allowed to go back to him, I wouldn't be able to hide it from him forever. Eventually sooner or later he'd figure out that I was pregnant with his offspring.

I checked the water; after making sure it was ok I got in and began to scrub away the dirt from my skin as well as other substances. Like the dried blood from my inner thighs that didn't even look red anymore, and my side where my stitched were. They fell out a while ago because they weren't there now; the only thing left was an inch long scar.

Thirty minutes later I dried off with a towel that was on the toilet, then I dried out my hair and combed through it with my fingers. Once I was dressed in a t-shirt and sweats I walked downstairs and on the table was a piece of meat left from Krishna for me. It was cooked so I ate it quickly and filled up the empty bottle of orange juice with water and drank some before putting the rest away in the fridge.

I decided to explore the house and so I started with the living room to the hall that led into the kitchen and to the staircase that also led upstairs. I looked through the whole second floor and after that I looked out one of the many locked windows into the night sky. I started feeling tired so I went into the bedroom with the large bed and laid down, I didn't fall asleep quickly I just laid there and looked out the window.

From where I was laying I heard a door open and close from downstairs, he's back. Whelp, there goes my me-time. A minute later he opened the bedroom door and removed his clothes then put them in a closet before he walked to the side of the bed I wasn't laying on and laid next to me.

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable with him like this, it didn't feel natural.

From the corner of my eye I saw him open one of his eyes to look at me and see how I reacting, I just ignored him and started counted the dots on the ceiling. Suddenly he turned on his side and propped his hand to support his head to look at me.

I sighed inwardly, "what?"

"Nothing, can't I look at you." He said innocently with a small mock grin.

I controlled my temper and stopped myself from snapping at him.

"Where did you take me? I know I'm not in Forks, or Washington for that matter." I asked.

He sighed and gave me a glance that said "no, I won't tell you."

"Why does it matter where you are? It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon."

"Where's Pertwilla located, in Washington?"

Krishna laughed and a small smirk formed on his face, "there is no 'Pertwilla' in Washington."

"Your telling me that I am no longer in Washington?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes," his smirk grew. "You haven't been there since I took you."

My jaw dropped, "What?!" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out and it took you almost two months." He chuckled.

For all this time I've been thinking I was in Washington I wasn't! Well that explains the weak connection when I spoke to Edward. Where the hell is Pertwilla located? I should look it up, but only when he's not here.

"Did you eat what I left for you in the kitchen on the counter?"

I nodded and sank into the bed to get comfortable, then faced away from him and shut my eyes. Just as I was in a deep sleep I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I panicked and jumped out of bed to see Krishna looking at me with a glare.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh, I didn't like it when you had your arm around me." I bit my lip.

He rolled his eyes and growled lowly, "Just lie down and sleep."

With droopy eyes I got in bed then curled into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees. Unfortunately he put an arm over me and that night I couldn't sleep well.

The next morning I woke up still tired and Krishna was gone. I sighed and used the bathroom then went downstairs to eat human food for me.

I ate a ham with mustard sandwich; I was running really low on food and that means I'd have to go to the market again soon. I don't see how we'll get there if he doesn't have his truck; I'm sure as hell not flying with him again. So he's probably better off stealing a car, speaking of which that reminds me when Alice stole her dream car. Edward, I need to call him.

I ran up the stairs to bag of things and once I had my phone I turned it on, the power was too low to use and I had no minutes. I almost screamed but I stopped myself and went through my numbers until I found Edwards then wrote it down with an old pen I found on my palm.

So when we go to the market I'll use a pay phone to call him, if we go. I went back to the kitchen downstairs to finish my food and a couple of drinks of water. As I went to put away the water in the fridge I heard Krishna enter the front door and locking it before walking into the kitchen.

"I need to go to the store," I gave him an innocent look.

"Fine," he said with no hesitation.

"How will we get there since you don't have your truck?"

"I do have my truck, that's why I left. It's here now so c'mon." He let me leave first and I got in his creepy truck. He got in without putting on his seat belt and he began to drive.

On my thousandth breath he pulled in behind the store and gave me money as well as some sunglasses. Once inside the store I went through isles and put stuff in the cart I was pushing. More granola bars, pudding, apple juice, and orange juice, more ham and turkey. And lastly I grabbed some sweets like chocolate bars, skittles, suckers, and butterfingers. Yep I crave sugar now-a-days. After paying for everything I checked the clock above the exit doors and it has only been six minutes so I have time.

I went over to the pay phone and put money into the hole then looked at my palm for Edward's number then dialed and waited for him to answer. But he never did so I hung up the phone and grabbed my bags then left to the back of the store. I got in and set the bags down at my feet then closed the door; he then drove off and about thirty minutes later we made it back.

I went straight into the kitchen and put away the food. I was angry and sad that he didn't answer. Why wouldn't he though? Maybe he's moved on? No, he would never give up so easily, right?

Well I know I wouldn't; maybe there is a good explanation why he didn't. Hmm it could be bad reception. Yeah, that could be possible since I'm far away in no mans land.

Damn, I should have left him a message. I'm such a dumb ass, grr!

While I was filled with anger I felt a kick in my lower abdomen, and I squeaked in shock. Instinctively I put a hand over my stomach and again I felt a kick where I placed my hand.

"Settle down," I whispered at the bump and as if it understood the movement stopped, "strange." I muttered to myself.

With my hand still on my stomach Krishna walked in and his eyes went to my hand, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"What do you think it will be?" He suddenly asked me as he sat down at the table across from where I was standing.

"What do you mean?"

"The sex of the fetus," he explained.

"Oh! I don't know." I muttered awkwardly.

"Well what do you want it to be?"

"A girl," I said unsure of my decision.

"Hmm," he mumbled. "I hope it's a boy."

"Why?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I don't know. Why do you want it to be a girl?" He now asked me the question.

"I…don't know."

What did he plan on doing with me once I grew old and died? Would he go after another innocent girl? I really hope not.

"What will you do once I'm dead?" I asked slowly.

He smiled wickedly and laughed, "You won't die."

My brows furrowed, "what do you mean? Yeah I will. I'm getting older everyday."

"Trust me," yeah right. Like that day will ever happen, "you aren't. I have a…way to stop it. You probably won't like it though."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Once you give birth to our child," I hated him when he said that, "I have a process of turning you."

Turning me?! "Into what exactly?"

"What I am." He smiled and waited quietly to see my reaction.

I felt like screaming at him. I don't want to be what he is; I'd rather be a vampire or werewolf, or even be part of the Volturi that whatever the hell he is! "No!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You would have been better off just letting Victoria's venom spread through me, I would rather burn for five days than be what you are. So no, I refuse."

"As if you have a say in what I do." He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not that bad, Isabella."

I snapped my head in his direction, "Bella." I hissed and turned away from him.

"Once you are what I am now the eating habits aren't as bad as you'd think. On your first hunt you get used to it, and you'd actually enjoy it. A very good adrenaline rush along with the trill of the hunt."

"NO!" I shouted. "You've already taken me away from my family and friends, you killed my father, then you raped me, now I'm pregnant, and now you want me to be what you are. What the fuck else do you want from me?"

An animalistic growl escaped Krishna and it reminded me of the same growl he used to scare me when he was trying to look for me in the room where I was hiding behind the two way mirror closet. Which it did, because a shiver of fear went down my spine then he stood and just he was about to reach forward to grab me I ran out into the hallway and up the stairs to a spare room. I hid in a crawl space that led up to the attic, and it was somewhat roomy. There I sat Indian style and waited quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I heard his loud footsteps coming up the staircase, I listened as he checked every bedroom for me and he growled in anger when he wasn't able to find me. I blocked my fear as best as I could so he wouldn't sense it and find me, and so far it was working in my favor.

"Isabella, this game is really getting old. You need to face the fact that you now belong to me and I to you. Besides I know you have feelings towards me."

I snorted, "Yeah. And there all negative." I whispered to myself.

"No. I'm sure there are some positive feelings," he said. How the hell did he hear me that was barely even audible to my own ears?

"Have you already forgotten that I do have super sensitive hearing, I'm not human you know. I thought you'd remember that by now. Anyways I know you do, you have come on to me before or have you forgotten that as well?"

Mr. Fucking-know-it-all! That was just the pregnancy, I shouted at him in my head.

Do I really have feelings for him? Or is he just playing with me?

"I'm sure you remember how you moaned my name, actually you chanted it as if it were a prayer." He laughed darkly with a teasing note.

AHH! I'm so confused.

"You can't deny what you feel." He said and his footsteps started to get closer, just as I thought he was going to find me I suddenly heard nothing. Silence filled my ears and I was filled with relief.

I sighed and peeked through the crack of the door into the hallway; I saw no one or heard nothing. Maybe he started looking somewhere else; yeah that's probably what he wants you to think. Just as I leaned back I heard a floorboard creek, I know it wasn't me. When I looked back there was nothing but darkness. There could be no way for him to get in here without me knowing.

A loud bang sounded and the door flew open, allowing light to fill the room. The tall silhouette of Krishna was all I saw, the light wasn't enough to show his face. Which was probably a good thing because he would look very pissed, so that's a plus for me.

He growled in satisfaction as I crawled backwards to get away from him, he only followed me and now stood directly in front of me. Without hesitation he picked me up and I struggled to get free with no success, as usual. Krishna slung me over his shoulder like I was nothing and carried me into the bedroom.

He threw me down and I landed on my back. "I'm seriously tired of all these childish games, Isabella." He sounded angry and annoyed.

"Now," he continued with a deep breath, "until you learn to treat me with the respect I deserve I will let you out. But I think an hour or so will do you good."

Krishna then walked over to the door and before he turned around to leave he faced me to give me a half smirk that was pretty much also smug. Then he left, locking the door behind himself.

I heard him whistling some tune as he walked down the hallway. Bastard!

I could tell by how high the sun was at what time it was, and if I'm correct it's around three or four in the afternoon. What the hell am I going to do for a freakin' hour?

Well I could sleep but I'm not tired. So I decided to do the number one thing on my list of things I would never want to do, I walked over to the door and knocked.

"Krishna please let me out," now the next thing I'm about to say will definitely hurt me more than it's going to hurt him. "Please I'm really sorry. I promise to never cross you again and I'll…listen to you." Arg! I felt like a puppy begging for a treat.

I didn't hear his footsteps at all, damn! Maybe he left, crap. Well I'm screwed.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, even though I wasn't tired sleeping was the best way to pass time by.

I suddenly felt a hand brush across my cheekbone, my eyes flashed open and I gasped then jumped up into the sitting position.

Krishna stood there with a wry smile, "can you repeat that?"

Unbelievable jerk! I sighed deeply then spoke, "I said I was sorry and promise to never piss you off, and that I'll listen to you." I gritted my teeth.

He patted my head, "good. It's very good now that you'll start obeying me because it will make things less complicated."

I sighed, I honestly have a feeling I'm going to regret this promise of mine. Well it's not like I'll be able to keep it anyways. I mean what's he gonna do if I didn't keep it? Kill me?

To keep his talons away from me I got up and left the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to get me a pudding cup. Since I didn't have any silverware I just used my finger.

Right as I started eating it Krishna walked in and sat across from me with a curious look. Ok, creepy!

He continued to stare at me as I finished it, I tried to ignore him but it was pretty hard to. I also controlled myself and didn't snap at him, when I looked up at him he smiled mischievously at me and asked me a question.

"What does that taste like?"

What type of a fucking question was that?!

"Pudding," I answered and smiled smugly inside to myself. Just like him I also like to get on his nerves.

"What does pudding taste like?"

Really?! "Chocolate." I set the empty container on the table.

"Hmm, and what does chocolate taste like?"

Right as I was about to scream at him I stopped myself and took in a deep breath, "hard to explain." I muttered.

"What other human things did you get?"

"Candy and food."

"Be specific," he said.

I groaned quietly, "does it really matter?"

"I'm just curious." He said innocently.

I didn't comment on that and just threw away my trash in a grocery baggy that I hung, then without a glance in his direction I went back upstairs. I think some separation would do well for us both, especially me.

Thankfully he didn't follow me and I lay down under the cover, my eye lids felt heavy but I wasn't tired earlier so I was confused. Huh, must be the pregnancy.

While I was asleep I could have sworn I felt hard rough skin run across my stomach, but I was in too deep in sleeping to check.

The next morning when I awoke I noticed one thing, my stomach looked bigger. Instead of it looking that I've been pregnant for only one month it looks like I've been pregnant for about five or six.

Jeez! What the hell, did it grow over night?

"You talk in your sleep," I heard a voice from the doorway. Krishna was leaned up against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

Oh crap! What did I say? I hope it wasn't anything embarrassing? How could I have talked when I didn't even dream anything?

"At first I thought you were awake," he paused then continued, "but when I came in to check on you though your eyes were closed and you were snoring."

"I do not snore," I protested stubbornly.

He continued and ignored my last comment, "you said my name. Actually you sighed it in content."

NO! I must be dreaming. He has got to be lying to me.

"You're lying," I accused.

He only shrugged with a small crooked smirk, "eh. If you don't believe me it's fine by me. At least I know you don't despise me. So what were you dreaming about, Isabella?"

"Nothing," I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest to bury my face in.

"Let me guess," he said with a bit of excitement, "I bet you dreamt of me being inside of you again. Oh, or maybe me going down on you…or even vice versa." I gagged and when I went to peek where he was standing he was no longer there.

His voice was suddenly coming from right beside me, and he whispered lustily in my ear. "How about you show me what you dreamed of?" I felt a hand roam down my back and stop at the waistband of the sweats I was wearing.

I shivered and moved away from him, "how about no."

"Either I was imagining this or I could've sworn we made an agreement that you'd do anything I'd say and wouldn't piss me off, am I right?"

SEE I KNEW I'D REGRET IT! I just ignored him and he new I knew he was right, like always!

Within a couple of seconds I found myself lying on my back and with him on top of me hovering with his signature lopsided evil grin. Does he ever actually smile? I'm sure if he did it wouldn't fit him very well with those teeth.

I miss Edward crooked smile, his golden eyes, cold skin, comforting presence…everything. I wish it were him instead of Krishna.

I felt him grind himself against my center and he growled in pleasure, I tried ignoring and that wouldn't work I had no other alternative. The only thing I could do was sit here and take it, which in my opinion was a last option. I'm sure there were other options but it would possibly get me into too much trouble than I needed at the moment.

Krishna continued to dry hump me and he ran his nose along my neck then nibbled affectionately on my collar bone. I tried to push him but it was impossible for a one-hundred and ten pound girl to move someone who weighs probably about almost three-hundred pounds of pure muscle.

He moved from my neck down to my stomach and began to lick me till he was at the bottom of my shirt. Once he was there he pushed it up until it was tangled around my arms, I think he did that purposely so I couldn't move or try to stop him. Since I didn't have a bra he had easy access to my breasts, he started to lick softly around my nipple.

I gasped as he bit me gently; he looked up to smirk and repeated this action with my other breast. After he did that he moved down to my pants and removed them with his teeth, I was slightly worried if he were to miss or his teeth would scrape against my skin and make me bleed.

After he had removed them he lifted both legs over each shoulder so his face was between my thighs. Oh god! When I tried to scoot away he pulled me back towards him, when I stopped moving that's when he thrusted his tongue in me.

I shuddered and arched off my back as he moved deeper and used one of his hands to rub my bud in a slow circle. He went faster and growled lowly, I felt the tingling in my stomach get stronger and it started building.

He stopped right then to bite my clit softly and I moaned as my hips bucked.

"Speak," he demanded huskily. His voice was heavy with lust; his eyes glanced up at my bliss filled face.

The only noises I made at that moment were quick loud pants. My mind screamed 'don't stop!'

"Tell me what you want," he said.

No way, too embarrassing for me, I feel too much shame. But I did want more, and that was only because my body did.

"Isabella," he continued. "Do you want me to take you from behind?"

I shook my head frantically.

"I guess that's a yes," he whispered before he was about to position himself at my back entrance.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Tell me," he looked me in the eyes.

"Don't stop," I panted and bit my lip.

"What?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks getting hotter. "Please," I begged. I was too ashamed to say it to him.

"Please what," he said.

"Fuck me with your tongue," I moaned.

He growled louder with lust before thrusting his tongue in me that was deeper than before, I cried out in pleasure as he rubbed my clit again but with more pressure.

Just as I came he thrusted in me and he hit my sweet spot all at the same time, which caused me to scream louder than I thought was possible as he picked up his pace. I was filled with disappointment as he stopped and then ordered to turn around but it went away as he smacked me on the butt and growled.

Krishna then placed both hands on my hips before he slid his member between my wet folds so he could coat himself in my arousal. I was confused as to what he was doing until I felt him at my back entrance; I tensed automatically which prevented him from entering me.

"Relax," he said in a soothing tone but I didn't.

"Please don't," I was afraid that it would hurt immensely.

"Then tell me," he whispered in my ear.

"Fuck me," I cried out with want.

Right before he granted my demand a wicked and mischievous look flashed in his eyes. Then entered me with a hard thrust, he roared in pleasure and I felt myself getting wetter.

An animalistic lusty growl escaped him.

"Harder…ugh…faster." I panted

Again he obeyed and went faster, missing my sweet spot on purpose to prolong the moment.

"Krishna,"…that slipped out.

He growled and spanked me again, making me grind into him with every thrust and increasing my pleasure by the second.

I felt him rake his talons through my hair then he buried his nose in my neck and inhaled deeply.

A low rumble formed in his chest and he groaned and I started to feel myself constrict around him.

Krishna's thrusts became erratic as he was also close to his release. With his right arm he wrapped around from my left side, across my stomach and around to pull me closer to him. He pulled me up so my back was against his flexing stomach; he also used that hand to play with my nipples.

I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck; his breathing was fast like mine.

As I started to climax Krishna purposely hit my sweet spot and somehow triggered another orgasm, making me scream out his name and moan in pleasure. I felt him release as I tightened around him and he nibbled on my neck, but not hard enough to cause bleeding and with enough pressure to give me marks.

The pleasure was too much for me and even though I was on my knees my legs felt like they were going to give out on me. My pulse jolted and I think my heart skipped a beat. I've never felt anything like this before, not even in my dreams. I was still shuddering in pleasure; I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Even a little touch sent a jolt pf pleasure through me. I began to wonder how he knew how to do any of this as my high started fading slowly.

He nuzzled my neck and I could have sworn I heard him purr lowly. My head was rested on his shoulder; I didn't know that until I felt his tongue lick my throat. I shivered even though I wasn't cold and opened my eyes.

I honestly didn't know what to say at that moment but Krishna did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

"So I'm assuming that's what you dreamed about," he sounded a bit cocky now.

Whelp, he knows how to ruin a moment for me and there goes the peace and quiet that I was longing for.

I gave him no answer and sighed inwardly.

"No answer?" he asked his talon trailed slowly from my breast to my stomach. I forgot he was still in me until I moved and felt him twitch. He growled and held me tight so I couldn't move.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, unless you want more." He licked my ear, I shuddered.

A small emotion of something was unraveling itself from inside me, I had no clue what it was until I new I've felt this way for two other people I know. Jacob and Edward, I think it was…love. But that couldn't be possible since I hate him for everything he's done to me.

I cleared my head immediately from that direction and took a deep breath, "can I please leave?" I asked in the nicest tone possible for me.

"No, I want to stay like this, I find it very comfy." He then lay down along with me and was still inside me so I wasn't able to move a lot. I didn't find it comfy, in fact I felt awkward and smothered.

He spooned me from behind of course and ran his talons through my hair, I found this comforting somehow and my eyes were getting heavy even though I just woke up. Soon I feel into a deep slumber.

This time when I slept I had a dream; it wasn't a nightmare…sort of. By that I mean that I found myself in a room that was bright from the sun shining in through the window. There was bed directly in front of me that had silky maroon sheets that looked like they were made of velvet.

I heard a loud crashing noise coming from in the hallway but when I looked I saw nothing, that's when I discovered it was coming from downstairs. Once I was downstairs the noises continued so I could pinpoint the exact location. The noises were coming from the kitchen, when I cautiously peeked around the corner I saw me laid out naked on my back with Krishna's face between my legs.

I noticed the pans and other appliances on the floor, which did explain all the clattering.

It was a nightmare because I couldn't deny the fact that I liked what he did to me.

I seemed to like it very much, I could tell by how much noise I was making.

Like my last dream when I was with him in a barn I could only feel my climax, oh no! Not again. But with this one I could feel everything he did to me, pleasure wise.

In a flash I had wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to carry me up the stairs to the bedroom, I followed as quickly as I could. He laid me down so I was on my back and he was on top. I felt as he entered me roughly, I felt myself getting wetter. Holy crow! When he started thrusting away the pleasure made me weak in the knees, I had to hold on to the doorway so I wouldn't fall.

I started moaning his name while I grinded my hips against his. I begged him to go faster and he did so, the pressure started to build up in my abdomen as my orgasm got closer.

When Krishna asked me to tell him who I belonged to I told him with no hesitation who, now that was probably the second quality that made this dream a partial nightmare.

He went faster and growled, right when he did that a jolt of pleasure went through me so I'm guessing he is aiming for my sweet spot. Then just as he thrusted there for the third time I felt my climax start, I moaned out his name. I then saw him lean down to whisper something in my ear.

I saw myself smile and I said back, "I love you too."

That when my eyes snapped open and Krishna was hovering above me with a satisfied smirk on his face, what?! When I tried to move he moaned, he was still in me! Was he trying to have sex with me in my sleep, maybe he did.

"You finally said it." He smiled in satisfaction.

"What?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"You said and I quote, 'I love you too'. So as usual I'm right. Tell me Isabella, what was your dream this time?"

"Nothing," I said stubbornly. I could have sworn I only said that in my dream…damn!

Krishna seemed to not like that answer, since he was still inside me he purposely thrusted and hit my G-spot.

A guttural moan escaped me as I then gave him a lust/hatred filled glare.

"Wrong answer," he told me and only smiled smugly at me.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked.

He thrusted again, hitting my G-spot but instead he trusted twice effectively hitting it both times. I cried out in pleasure and arched off my back. He sighed in annoyance, "Again wrong answer."

"You know you're only making this harder on yourself, Isabella."

"If I tell you…will you please get out so I can take a shower?"

"Sure," he muttered. I was tied between one-hundred percent when it came to me believing him, half was yes and the other was no.

"You," there I said it.

He just shook his head at me before thrusting five times and each thrust was perfectly aimed at my sweet spot.

I felt myself constrict around him but I didn't climax.

"Be more specific, Isabella."

"You and I were…having sex. There," I gritted my teeth and breathed deeply.

He chuckled, "I'm sure there was more than that because you were moaning in your sleep, as well as saying my name. In fact you have never been that vocal before. Please continue." He urged and slowly grinded his hips against mine so he was fully sheathed inside of me and creating an amazing friction.

I wasn't able to speak because of what he was doing to me.

"I'm waiting." He sighed impatiently.

"Will you stop that?" I panted and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently with a dumbfounded expression.

"Moving," I groaned.

He only laughed cockily and continued as to what he was doing. "Just tell me, I 'm not a very patient person."

Yeah! I could tell you are not patient, nor are you a person!

The friction caused my lower abdomen to tense in a good way and that was a sign my climax was close. I need to stop this but it feels too good.

"There was nothing else," I accidentally grinded against him.

"There's no need to lie you know."

"Fine," I gasped, "you had me lying on a table and you were going down on me. Happy?"

"Hmm…I might try that again soon. Thanks for the idea," he started thrusting faster and that's when I came violently. He was still moving afterward but soon followed.

Thankfully he kept his promise and dressed himself, and I automatically assumed he was going hunting so I quickly ran to the bathroom and used a sheet to cover myself. I had to get my clothes and as I passed him he smacked me on my ass, I yelped and turned to glare.

He only smirked cockily before he watched me enter the bathroom, and closing the door behind myself. I locked it just in case then started the shower, but didn't get in till I had the right temperature.

I desperately need soap and shampoo as well as conditioner, maybe I can convince him to take me to the store. After fifteen minutes of cleaning and just sitting in the hot water, letting it relax me I got out and dried myself then got dressed.

I cautiously walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he wasn't there and I was grateful and hungry. I opened the fridge then made me a sandwich and grabbed the orange juice and sat at the table.

I was finished in five minutes, as I was throwing the trash away I felt the baby kick like it was trying to get my attention.

I rested a hand over it and, either it was just me or I'm crazy, but I could have sworn that it put its hand exactly where mine was.

"Whoa!" I gasped. My belly looked bigger than it was yesterday, and I had no way to find out how long I have been here. Well I do know I've been stuck here for over a month so it's possibly been about two or more. I need a calendar!

I wonder how Renee would react when and if she found out I was pregnant. Would she be happy for me or hate the child when she figured out who was the father of it?

The front door opened and I sighed to myself to try and up my confidence so I could ask him without being scared…well I wouldn't call it being scared, intimidated maybe but not scared.

When he entered the kitchen I didn't look at him because that would only make it worse for me, but instead he sat right in front of me in the other kitchen chair across from me.

"Will you take me to the store?" I didn't look at him 'cause I also knew I'd see either a smirk or a cocky smile…maybe he'd be pissed and growl. Who knows!

"Why?"

"I need other stuff besides food."

"Like what?"

"Shampoo and Conditioner for my hair, soap, hair brush or comb. You know human things." Hmm I might even buy a CD player and some CD's, and that probably depends on how much money he has stolen from people.

"Fine," he stood and I followed him to his truck. It still sent chills down my spine knowing what was in the back.

After getting in I put on my pair of sunglasses and crossed my arms over my chest, it allowed me partial privacy so maybe I would feel comfortable.

"How much do you have?" I asked and still didn't look at him.

"I don't know, count it and see." He tossed a wad of cash in my lap and I took of the rubber band.

After counting it twice just to make sure I wasn't fooling myself I had a total of almost half of a thousand dollars.

"Is it enough?" He asked and continued speeding down the long dirt road.

"More than enough," I muttered and put it all in my sweat pants pocket.

Ten minutes later he pulled into the back of a food and supply store, I left without a word. Once inside I went straight to the hygiene isle and put Shampoo, Conditioner, comb, and soap in the basket I was carrying. After I got what I needed from that isle I went into electronics and looked through stereos CD players. The cheapest one was fifteen dollars and I looked through the CD collection. I only bought one CD that was a mixture of everything. It had twenty or more songs on it total; I also grabbed a couple packages of batteries for the stereo. I was satisfied so I went to the check out isle and there was a woman that looked like she was in her mid thirties or so. When she saw my stomach she smiled at me and began to scan my items as she started a conversation as well.

"So how far along are ya, hun?" she had a slight country accent.

Uh-oh! What do I say, "Around three months or so." I muttered.

"Awe," she smiled. "You know if it's a girl or a boy?"

I shook my head; it felt weird to talk to other people besides Krishna.

"The father must be real proud," she bagged the hygiene things and set them off to the side for me to get.

"Yea," my tone went from sweet to hard and she seemed to notice.

Should I ask her where I am? She may get suspicious and call the police; I wouldn't want that because Krishna would kill her, I bet she has a family too.

"Do you have newspapers here?" I asked as I grabbed the rest of my bags.

"Yea!" She smiled, "There just by the front doors over there," She pointed at the exit and there was a newspaper stand.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Have a good day and congratulations."

I smiled slightly and said, "you too." I walked over to the paper stand and the first word I saw in big black letters across the front page was Florida.

I'M IN FLORIDA?!

With a rush of fury I walked to the truck and once inside I put the bags down then slammed the door. I began to wonder where exactly where in Florida I was since it is possible that I could be near my mother.

As he drove away he asked me a question, "what's in the box?" he mentioned the Stereo.

"Stuff," I snapped.

"What's gotten into you, Isabella?" He grinned then chuckled once, "Oh wait, me."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS IN FLORIDA?" I yelled.

He frowned a bit and a flash of warning came into his eyes, "Is it that important that you need to know everything?"

"Yes actually, it is. To get respect you must give it, as well as trust."

He sighed and rolled his eyes before looking at me, "I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd probably call him and tell him where you're at."

Well I couldn't even if I wanted since my phone won't turn on and I don't know his number. I did write it on my hand but I guess it got washed off when I took a shower.

"Anyways," he said loudly, "now that you know I'll have to keep a closer watch on you."

"You watch me everywhere I go anyways so what does it matter?"

"Hmm, true." He agreed as he pulled behind the cabin. As he parked and stopped the car I grabbed my things and headed into the house to unpack my things and put them away.

After all that was situated I opened the box to the CD player and grabbed the CD. Fortunately it took batteries instead of having plugged into the wall, once I had enough batteries in I opened up the CD and put it in the player then presses the play button.

I had no clue where he was at, and quite frankly I didn't car since I was pissed at him. Hopefully the music will sooth me. The first sing that played was by some guy named Trey Songz called 'Love Faces'. It started off with some piano notes before he started singing after twenty seconds or so.

After listening to the first verse it sounded like a sex song so I clicked next and a song called 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars. I kind of liked it because it reminded me of what I usually do when I have nothing to do.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes to try and calm myself down, it worked until Krishna entered the kitchen. I tensed up automatically.

"What's this?" he sat across from me.

"Music."

"I know that," he said with an annoyed tone. "I meant who sings it?"

"Bruno Mars." I sighed. I decided to change it and a loud base guitar started playing then added some drums and about ten seconds later a voice started singing. I looked at the cover and it read 'Plug in Baby' by Muse. Hmm…that's my favorite band; I wonder why I've never heard of it before. Oh wait it's because I've been hold captive here for over a month.

I should've gotten a Muse mix CD, oh well. I closed my eyes again and listened. After that song another played that kind of sounded like rap.

'S&M' by Rihanna, I have heard a couple of her songs. As I first listened to it I liked it…kind of.

Good thing my face was hidden because I blushed like crazy as the chorus was sung, I heard Krishna laugh.

I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Really now?! I should've known, I guess.

"Hmm," Krishna sighed, "I like this song. I think it represents you, Isabella." He laughed again tauntingly.

Shut the fuck up! I only ignored him as my face felt hotter than before, damn him.

After that song another played by Katy Perry called 'E.T.' It kind of suited my situation, except I don't want him to kiss, abduct, touch, or infect me with anything…oh yeah or take me.

Yes you do…shut up! I yelled at myself.

Whelp, that's enough music for one day, after the song was finished I grabbed the remote and presses the 'STOP' button and then turned it off.

Without a glance in his direction I grabbed the stereo and CD before I headed up the stairs to my room. I put everything away and closed the door, luckily it had a lock of the inside too so I locked myself in so maybe he'd leave me alone.

I didn't fall asleep, instead I just laid there thinking about my soon to be fucked up future. Yeah, that's a hard way to put it but it does make sense. I look like I'm about to pop and I've only been this way for about two months, it makes no sense.

Maybe once I've given birth I can leave when he's out hunting and take the baby with me. Yeah, that would definitely work. But where would I go? My mom is probably traveling with Phil; hmm I would need to go somewhere that I can be protected. Italy! No, if they saw me they would either turn me and kill my baby, or kill my baby and me. I need an escape.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I heard the door handle turn suddenly and since it was locked it wouldn't open, I heard Krishna growl.

"Isabella, you need to open the door. Since you're looking close to having our child I need to have you in my sight at all times."

"Fine." I sighed and walked over to the door and unlocked it. I hurried over to the bed to get away form him incase he tried anything.

"Alright." He looked a bit happy that I was listening to him. "I'm going hunting, but I'll only be gone for at least an hour... maybe more."

I needed to know that because?! I only nodded once. When I looked out the window it was only in the middle of the day. Oh hell. What am I going to do? I don't want to listen to music, I can't go out, or probably even leave this room because Krishna wants to "keep an eye on me."

After laying there for about ten minutes or so I thought I had to use the bathroom, I don't know but it felt weird. As I was about to sit on the toilet large amount of clearish-yellowish fluid mixed with a reddish tone gushed from between my legs and onto the floor.

Oh crap, I know what this means. My water just broke, crap what am I going to do?

I was hit with immense pain as I felt a contraction, I cried out in pain and slowly tried to walk to the bedroom but the pain was too much.

I bit my lip as the pain slowly went away; I took a deep breath and waddled to the bed to lie down. Damn I need something for the pain.

I thought it would be better for the baby and me if I took of my sweats, after I did that I tossed them across the room not caring where they landed. My breathing started increasing and I felt hot.

I groaned and wiped off the small droplets of sweat from my forehead. About another seven minutes another contraction started, I almost screamed but I just gritted my teeth and cried as it continued for almost a minute, the last one was more painful than the first. I sighed in relief as it went away, holy shit that was painful. I kept track of my contractions and how far apart they were.

The contractions kept getting closer to each other and more intense, by the time ten minutes had passed they were only a minute apart. I suddenly felt pressure that was slightly uncomfortable then I had an overwhelming urge to push so I did.

I screamed bloody murder as I pushed for a full ten seconds.

Sweat was like a facial mask covering my whole face, I didn't mind it though and that's mostly because of the pain I was focused on.

After I waited for about a minute or so I pushed again and I counted mentally to ten, "AHH!" I cried out in pain, I clenched my teeth.

**(NO P.O.V.)**

For almost two months Bella's search didn't go well, the Cullens' searched day and night all over Washington and found no sign of Bella. Edward wouldn't give up though, nor would the others. Jacob was as eager as Edward to find Bella safe and sound.

Frustration filled everyone as well as sadness.

All the Cullens' where now sitting in the living room thinking of other possibilities. Alice was starting to panic because she hadn't had any visions of her in a while; she was hoping that the worst hasn't happened, but her wish was granted as a blurry vision took her over.

All eyes where on her, while Edward focused on what she was seeing.

_VISION_

_Bella was lying on a large bed screaming loud, but since the image wasn't that clear they didn't know why. But they saw a flash of red on her hands as they fisted the sheets before it ended._

_VSISON ENDS_

Edward groaned out, "no Bella," and fell to his knees as he pulled at his hair.

"What did you see?" everyone asked in unison.

"Bella was screaming for some reason, but I did see blood." Alice whispered, her pupils looked darker than usual. Most of the Cullens' did since they had been too focused on the hunt of Bella.

"What do you think is happening?" Emmett asked nervously with an arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist.

"I don't know," Edward whispered in agony.

"Ok," Jasper started, "If we've searched all over Washington that must mean she isn't here. We need to start considering where she could be."

"It would make it easier if we could track her phone," Jacob said.

Right as Carlisle was going to add something Edward's phone rang; he suddenly jumped up with hope and opened it.

"Bella, hello." He said into the speaker.

"Edward Cullen," a woman's voice asked that has a slight southern accent.

"Who is this," he put his phone on speaker for the others to hear.

"Jazelle Hartman, you're a vampire, and you live with your adoptive vampire mother and father. Carlisle and Esme, you also have two sisters and two brothers. Alice who's with Jasper and Rosalie who's with Emmett and a werewolf that's there with you who goes by the name Jacob Black."

"Who in the hell is this?" Edward sounded a bit angry and curious as to who knew this much about him and his family as well as Bella. Jacob looked surprised as to who knew all that about him and somewhat angry.

"I called to help you with your situation."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked slowly.

"Your human girlfriend, Isabella Swan. The Creeper has her now."

Everyone's eyes widened at the name 'The Creeper', it sounded unusual.

"What exactly is 'The Creeper'? Do you mean that demon thing?"

"Yes, that's what it's called. I don't know why it's in Forks, well I didn't know until I saw it."

"What do you mean by 'saw it'?"

"I see things, I'm physic. I saw The Creeper a long time before he took Isabella."

"Where are you, I think it is best if we can talk face-to-face? Can you help me?"

"That's why I called," she muttered. "I'll be there in about an hour." She then hung up.

Edward put away his phone and sat down confused and somewhat happy that he now might get Bella back safely in his arms.

45 MINUTES LATER

Carlisle answered the door to a short old curly haired woman, she looked nice and her face had serious written all over it. He opened the door before she could knock.

"Hello ." she smiled kindly.

"Uh, please call me Carlisle…come in." he stepped aside to let her in and closed the door before entering the room.

"Have a seat," Esme said sweetly and gestured to a chair.

Jazelle sat down and so did everyone else with their eyes trained on her waiting for answers.

"What can you tell us?" Edward asked desperately and she sighed before answering the question.

"The Creeper has been around for thousands of years, and no one has been able to kill it. How much do you know?" She asked.

"That for every 23rd spring for 23 days it hunts and eats human parts. It has wings and it can smell your fear, also it picks out what it wants when it smells your fear."

She nodded, "ok."

"Why hasn't it killed Bella? Why is it keeping her alive?" Edward suddenly asked eagerly.

Jazelle looked down and took in a deep breath but she didn't answer.

Edward tried to get a read in her thoughts but wasn't able to, which made him only anxious.

"Please," he begged.

"He's kept her alive this long for three reasons," she stated and everyone paid closely attention.

"He…wants to have more of his kind," Edward's growl filled the room. "Also when he gets her pregnant his cycle is broken so he won't have to go back into the earth. Thirdly he is now claiming Isabella as his and is making her into his mate."

"Where is she, and what do you mean by 'making'," Edward jumped up and growled with fists clenched at his sides.

Jazelle ignored his last question, "where Darry was killed, Poho County Florida."

All eyes widened when they realized the distance.

Alice suddenly spoke, "have you seen any visions of Bella recently?"

"No, sorry."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Emmett said.

Carlisle grabbed gave two blood bags to every person, except Jazelle of course before they all separated and went to their cars to the airport.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Push after push the pain down there increased and seemed as if it would never stop, my tears flowed freely and I screamed with every push.

It seemed like days had passed, my body shook because of the pain and the door flew open to reveal Krishna there with a worried glance at me and down.

He rushed over to me and couched between my legs trying to see what he could do. As I saw a hand extend forward I shouted "don't you even think about it." Surprisingly he listened and stopped.

"I'm trying to help," he only said.

"Help," I shouted with a pant. "You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place, I swear to GOD if you EVER get me pregnant again I will CASTRATE you!" And that's a promise.

He only chuckled and shook his head.

"You seem to be doing a good job by yourself," he said with happiness. "Just keep pushing and you should be fine, Isabella."

"Don't tell me what to do, and it's Bella." I screeched as I pushed again.

He just had a small smirk and raised his hands as if to say 'calm down.'

"When you start crowning I am going to touch so lose the attitude."

So badly I wanted to cuss him out but thought better of it, I took a couple of deep breathes before I started pushing again.

"AHH," I screamed and Krishna had to cover his ears because it was high pitched. I smiled smugly to myself.

"That was uncalled for," he muttered.

I just ignored him because I started feeling exhausted and weak.

"C'mon push." He told me and moved down between my legs probably because I was crowning.

"I can't," I panted with heavy tears.

"Yes you can, just take a deep breath and start pushing. One more and you should be done."

After my deep breath I started pushing again, with this push the urge went away once I felt pressure down there. I was desperately hoping that it was over with because I just knew that if I did push one more time I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Ha!" he said, "I was right."

I groaned, "'bout what?"

"The sex, it's a boy."

Damn him, it never ends.

When I looked up to see him cradling this small thing it had his father's wings, talons, and claws, but it had my eye color so there was a part of me in there. It started growling so I assumed it was actually crying. It also had Krishna's bumpy skin and teeth, so that lets me off the hook from breast feeding. My eyes started getting very heavy; my attention went to the blood between my legs. Is there supposed to be that much?! The smell suddenly hit me and I felt nauseous. My breathing got slower and I felt myself drifting, as soon as my eyes closed I felt as ease.

Holy crap! I'm dead aren't I? Oh no, Edward! I'm so sorry Edward, as well as Charlie, Renee, Alice, and Jacob, and the rest of the Cullens'. I can't believe I let them down. I'm such a horrible person.

The darkness was beginning to fade and I felt a cold cloth on my forehead, what's going on? As I opened my eyes I saw the same room I was in when I passed out, at least I know I'm not dead. That's a plus!

As I tried to sit up I felt pain down there, I cried out and felt light headed again. I noticed my stomach went down and I was like the way before I was pregnant. Gasp, where is my baby? Oh no, what if Krishna took it and ran? Why would he do that though? I need to calm down, and stop thinking so much. Take it easy, I thought to myself.

Thankfully I wasn't lying in the nasty sheets I was in before, they were new and clean. I also had a new pair of sweats on and a baggy t-shirt. I got out of bed and stood, my legs felt weird, probably because I haven't been on them in a while. How long was I out?

I entered the hallway and slowly made my way downstairs into the kitchen to find no one. Maybe he did take him, I began to panic and I looked everywhere and still found nothing. I heard a laugh coming from outside and when I glanced out the window I saw two people.

My child and Krishna playing tag, but instead of running they flew, wasn't it a baby just yesterday, or maybe I was out longer than I thought? The child looked like it was three years old; he was walking, running, flying. Anything else I should know about?

"Daddy," they quit playing and sat in the shade up against a tree, "where's Momma?"

They looked almost peaceful and at ease without me, well that is until the child had a frown on his face.

"Asleep, I've told you this before."

"When can I see her?"

"When she wakes up." He promised and the child's eyes lit up.

"When will she wake up?" He asked Krishna.

Krishna frowned, that's a first and it sort of made me feel something when he did that. AWKWARD! "I don't know." He suddenly smiled and flew off into the air; the little boy followed and flew after him laughing.

I slowly opened the door and walked outside to the tree and sat on the other side they sat on looking into the fields. It hurt to sit down so I stood and leaned against it instead, that's when I heard a cry of happiness coming from in the sky.

"MOMMA!"

When I tried to look up into the sky I wasn't able to see anything because of the bright sun, all I saw was a small shadow flash over me and a larger one. But I did feel something attack me with a bear tight hug and I fell to the ground with a "huff."

Luckily I landed on my back, his small child arms wrapped around my neck, he hid his face in my collar bone and sighed in content. I involuntarily wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, I felt a couple of tears fall down my face. They were tears of joy, I was happy that I was alive, my son was ok, and I finally got to hold him.

He lifted up his head to look at me with my eyes and he look worried, "its ok momma. Don't cry."

I felt as though I couldn't stop, but with a deep breath I controlled them and they stopped.

"Daddy, I told you she'd be ok." The little boy jumped off me and stood beside me, I sat up and saw Krishna there smiling, it was an actual smile. A proud fatherly smile and it actually suited him very well.

"Hello Bella." Krishna said, "You were out for about two days, you lost too much blood but I stopped the bleeding before it became life threatening."

Saved my life again, how awkwardly kind of him.

I quickly stood and wiped the dirt off, it was a very awkward moment because I didn't know what to say to him.

"Thanks…again." I bit my lip and looked at the little boy who was looking between Krishna and I.

"Well aren't you going to go hug daddy, momma?" He arched a brow at me.

"Uh," I stammered.

"Why don't you go play, so your mother and I can discus a name for you?"

"Ok," he smiled and flew off.

"You haven't named him yet?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no. I wanted you to pick a name."

"Oh!" I really couldn't think of a name…except for one I liked a lot as a child that I made up myself.

"Can you think of any?"

I nodded, "one. Arturo."

He grinned, "I like it."

Why was he being so…kind and not cocky like and what not? It's not normal for him and hard for me to be nice and formal with him.

"You should get inside, you look pale." I nodded and walked in front of him.

Once inside I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and Krishna sat across from me.

"How did…Arturo grow so fast?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"I've decided to change you tomorrow, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Well he's back.

I had nothing to say though; the sun was already starting to set.

"What, no protest? That's unlike you, Bella."

I only rolled my eyes; I had no choice in the matter. I had to stay here for my son; I couldn't just take him away from his father. That would be cruel.

"How will it work?" I only asked.

"My blood must enter your system," he explained.

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't know." He said but I felt like he was hiding something from me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Perfect, I kind of have a feeling of regret if I did let him do it. I keep thinking it will hurt, but maybe I could be wrong as usual. Let's hope, huh, wow that's a first for me.

I was going to cherish my last day of being human, and by doing that I was going to spend time with my son.

"Alright," I started with a sigh and walked to the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Krishna asked and looked like he was about to come after me.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" I asked with a 'duh' tone.

He glared, "attitude, Isabella."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said before closing the door, well it was a halfway slam. The sky was really beautiful because it looked like gold mixed with violet. I would probably never see something like this in Forks. I walked out into the field and searched around for Arturo but found no one.

I looked up into the sky and saw no one, well that is until he attacked me from behind. I almost screamed but thought better of it.

"Hi momma!" He greeted me excitedly.

"Hey," I smiled.

"So what's my name?" He asked me eagerly.

"What do you think of Arturo?"

"Hmm," he muttered. Sounds just like Krishna when he did that.

"I love it, thank you." He gave me a bear hug that reminded me of Emmett's. I felt somewhat sad that I would probably never see them again.

"Your welcome."

"Daddy says that tomorrow he's going to turn you into what we are." He seemed happy about it.

I gave him a small grin, "yeah."

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." I faked the enthusiasm.

"I hope everything will go ok." Arturo said.

"Me too," I whispered.

"So what do you want to do?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't know, what ever you want to do is fine with me."

He smiled and his small needle pointed teeth shined. It was actually really adorable. Like if Jacob was in his wolf form and he would grin allowing his teeth to show, wolfy grin.

"Daddy said you new vampires and werewolves? What was it like?" I exhaled as it felt like I was being punched in the chest. I felt angry and sad, why would Krishna tell him that especially knowing how much it hurt to talk about them.

"He told me one of their names was Edward."

He even told him their names?! REALLY!

"Arturo I'm going to go talk with your father real quick, ok?" I gave him a smile letting him now that everything was ok.

"Ok momma. I'll just practice flying."

With fists clenched at my sides I speed walked to the door, and once inside I let my anger flow freely.

"Krishna!" I yelled hoping he'd hear the anger in my tone.

He wasn't in the kitchen or living room, so I headed up stairs and in the bedroom but still found him no where, "Krishna!" I shouted louder than before and felt a presence behind me so I turned around to him smiling.

"Yes," he said.

"Why would you tell him about…" it hurt to say his name. It reminded me of when he left me all over again. "You know who?" I glared.

"It sort of slipped out, my apologies, Bella."

"SORRY?!" I exclaimed. I was at loss for words at this point in time because I was so mad at him. Does he only care about himself; does he enjoy seeing me in pain?

"Temper," he warned.

"I don't need to watch my temper; I wouldn't need to if you had told him nothing of my past. But it seems that you like seeing me in pain."

"Your only making things seem worse than what they are, Bella. I don't enjoy seeing you in pain. I only told him because he asked."

My attention was taken by a little voice coming from the doorway.

"Momma why are you yelling at daddy, what did he do?" Arturo stood at the door looking back and forth between Krishna and I.

"He told you something you shouldn't have heard, so he's in trouble." I smiled smugly at Krishna; I saw a wicked smile playing on the edge of his lips that wanted so badly to form.

"What was it?"

"About vampires and werewolves."

"Was Jacob the doggy?" Arturo asked.

"Yes," I sighed and sent a glare in Krishna's direction.

"What were all of there names, momma? Can you please tell us about them, I might get to meet them one day? PLEASE." Arturo begged and sat down on the bed with a small happy smile like he was about to hear a bedtime story.

Krishna sat beside Arturo, "Yes Bella. Do tell." He encouraged.

I hesitated and Arturo gave me puppy dog eyes that were the cutest thing, "please." He whispered.

With a huff and sigh I sat Indian style on the floor; I didn't want to sit next to Krishna at this moment due to the fact that I might end up trying to kill him.

"There's Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I started and Arturo asked me a question.

"What's a doctor?"

"A person that gives medical treatment to someone if they are hurt or sick."

"Oh, ok!"

"Esme Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen." My name would have been added to that list if I wasn't here now.

"Uhm, some of them had a special ability."

"Like what, momma?" Arturo asked

"Edward could read the thoughts of anyone in close proximity to him, except for me. I'm not sure why though. Alice could see into the future, but she only sees what's based on decisions being made. Jasper can both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him."

"Are there others?" he asked another question and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, the Volturi."

"What's that?" He asked. Krishna looked from him to me and waited for an answer.

"The Volturi are the equivalent of royalty in the vampire world. There's the leader, Aro, he had a power almost similar to Edward's. He could read every though someone has ever had with one touch. Aro's brother, Marcus, could see relationships or connections people have to one another. Jane, the member of the Volturi guard, could make people experience excruciating pain that instantly incapacitates them." I took a deep breath.

They both looked as if they had just heard the best story ever, ok! Yeah right, my life a good story. Ha!

"That's so cool, are there any others?"

I shook my head.

"If Edward was a vampire why didn't he kill you?" Arturo asked me.

"Because he loved me," I heard Krishna growl lowly.

"I thought you loved daddy?" Arturo cocked his head in confusion.

"I do," shit that slipped out. Krishna's anger became slightly happy and smug as he grinned at me.

"Then why were you with Edward if you loved daddy?" He asks too many questions.

"Uhm that's enough questions for now." I said quickly and looked down and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Ok it's late and you need to sleep." Krishna said and I heard Arturo whine, "awe."

"Go," he said and pointed at the door.

After a hug from Krishna he came to me and gave a quick kiss as well as a tight bear hug, "sleep well." I whispered.

He left closing the bedroom door behind himself and walked down to a hall way, where they were a couple of spare bedrooms. After I heard a door close from down the hallway I heard silence.

"So you do love me," he said happily.

I again said nothing to him at that moment because he was right and I had nothing to say.

"You should sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow, Bella." He walked over to me before ruffling my hair and leaving.

With a sigh I trudged over to the bed and laid down in fetal poison, my mind was flooded with negative and positive thoughts of what might or could happen tomorrow. Trying to tell your thoughts to be quiet is like putting a fresh blood in a cup then setting it in front of a thirsty blood crazed vampire and telling them to leave it alone, it won't listen.

As I started drifting asleep I felt the bed shift and I jumped up thinking it was Krishna, but it was Arturo. He looked tired and a bit lonely.

"Can I sleep with you momma," he whispered tiredly and I nodded with a tired smile. Arturo crawled under the covers and curled up in front of me, letting me wrap my arms around him. Even if his skin was rough and bumpy like Krishna's I did find it soft in a way. Soon we both fell asleep and he kept my bad thoughts away, he was like my own personal dreamcatcher.

The next morning I woke alone, now I was the one who felt lonely. Arturo was gone, and when I got up to look throughout the house they were no where to be found. Maybe they went hunting, I thought to myself. Then a mental image of Arturo killing an innocent human flashed through my mind, even if he did do that I would still love him. It seemed wrong though.

I decided to get me my last human meal and ate a turkey with ham and mustard sandwich. It was really good, especially the last bite. After that I drank some juice that was refreshing, I'm so going to miss this.

I heard the front door open, and heard the laughter of Arturo echo through the house. Once he saw me in the kitchen he was happy to see me and attacked me with kisses and hugs, I smile and laughed. Krishna was behind him and leaned against the doorway.

"Hi, momma."

"Hey Arturo, what have you done this morning?"

"I went hunting with daddy, what about you?"

"I just woke up."

"Oh, I have a question." Arturo said and then climbed off my lap to stand in front of me.

My eyebrows raised, "what?"

"What will you miss the most as a human?"

I was shocked, where did this come from?

"I…don't know." Then thought of something, "Human food." I said with a small frown.

Arturo suddenly gasped with excitement, "You'll get to hunt with daddy and me."

"When are we doing this?" I asked Krishna and he began to think over it.

"How about in an hour or so, I need to do something first." He said before he turned away to go outside and I heard the sound of his wings as he flew off.

"What do you wanna do to pass time by?" Arturo asked.

"I'm sorry hun, but I have to take a shower."

"Oh," he frowned, "its ok. I'll just play out back. Bye momma."

"Be safe, bye." I stood and walked up stairs and started the water after closing the bathroom door. I laid my clothes to the side and once the water was at the right temperature I got in.

Thirty minutes passed by and by then I was dressed and sitting in my room with my knees pulled up to my chest. I hid my face and sighed, I heard heavy footsteps as they entered the room. I already knew who it was, Krishna spoke.

"Are you ready?"

NO! "Yeah." I whispered and looked up to him and saw him holding a tube filled with a dark black liquid.

"What's that," I nodded towards the tube.

"My blood," he said and I grimaced. EW, he wants me to drink that? Is blood supposed to even be that color?

I also noticed a cloth in the same hand that he was holding the tube.

"What's the cloth for?" I said cautiously.

"It's chloroform; I don't know what's supposed to happen so it might be better if you were not awake."

I nodded with my lips in the shape of an 'O'. "How long will it take?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing a day or more."

A day…or more?!

"So hurry and drink this so I can give this to you to smell." He handed me the tube with the lid already off. The smell was unbearable; if death had a smell then this was it. With one hand I plugged my nose and I tipped up the tube so the warm liquid slid down my throat. YUCK! UGH! I almost threw it up but I swallowed the rest down quickly.

"Here, Bella, breathe this in deeply but lie down first."

After I lied down he handed me the cloth and with a deep breath I smelled the chloroform and felt woozy, tired, and dazed. The hand that held the cloth fell limp as well as the rest of my body and I passed out.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up groggy and felt different in a way, I felt something on my back and when I reached an arm back to see what it was I felt something bony and leathery there. As I stretched whatever it was out I noticed it was a large bat like wing, I had another on the other side. As I looked at my hands I saw they were pale like a vampires and I hand talons that I was able to retract like a cat. I glanced at my feet and the same thing was there but they were much bigger and very intimidating. After I retracted my claws I used a hand to touch my teeth, I was relieved when I discovered they were still my human teeth and they were harder than they were as a human and sharp like a vampires was. I quickly stood and ran into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

I still looked like me, but I had the skin of vampires', as well as the red eyes. My hair was long, flowing and velvet like. I started wondering how much like Krishna I was. The second thing I noticed was how amazingly beautiful I was, even with the red eyes.

I was very curious as to why I looked more like a vampire than Krishna; I thought back to about three months ago and remembered Victoria biting me. I'm guessing it stayed in my system until it was mixed with Krishna's blood.

As I entered the bedroom the feeling of the wings on my back felt unnatural, I was now mostly concerned about my diet. I slowly sat down on the bed and kept looking at my feet as I retracted my claws again and again. I heard the bedroom door squeak open and I looked up to see Arturo smiling hugely.

"Momma you're beautiful," he said in awe.

Even if I was a beast at least I knew I would be accepted by the ones I loved, "thank you, sweetheart."

"Daddy went out to work on his truck, he's outback. Do you wanna go outside?"

I shook my head.

"Why do you have pale skin and not skin like daddy and me?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm going to go get daddy," he flew off downstairs before I could stop him.

"No," I sighed. I didn't want him to see me, what would he do if he saw me and found out I wasn't like I was supposed to be?

My hearing was heightened and I heard Arturo talking to Krishna outside.

"Daddy, look at momma, she's really pretty. But she looks different."

"What do you mean?" Krishna asked curiously

"She had smooth pale skin instead of skin like ours, and her eyes are dark red. What does that mean, daddy?" I head Arturo's wings flapping as he flew instead of walking. No wonder he got there so fast.

"Hmm," Krishna muttered before I heard him sigh and stand up.

"Follow me," Arturo said excitedly and Krishna followed him inside.

As there footsteps got closer to the stairs I began to panic and look for a place to hide. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door just as their footsteps were at my bedroom door.

"Where is she? She was sitting right there, I swear dad." Arturo sounded confused.

"Listen for her heartbeat, Arturo."

"She doesn't have one though, daddy."

I almost gasped, I don't have a heartbeat. Maybe if I don't have one that means I wont have to eat like Krishna or Arturo. So I can just feed off animals' blood.

I heard Krishna sniffing and his footsteps got closer to the bathroom door, "she's in here."

"Momma, come out so we can see you. Don't be scared."

I ignored their requests and sat in the bathtub, with my back against the side and I wrapped my wings around myself so incase they busted down the door they wouldn't see me.

Which was exactly what happened, a loud bang echoed and the door fell to the ground, I heard tiny footsteps enter the bathroom and stand by the toilet. The bigger footsteps stopped near the same area as the small ones.

"Mom, why are you hiding?"

"She doesn't look different to me Arturo," Krishna disagreed.

"Well I guess she does have wings but everything else is different from us…Oh," Arturo acted like he remembered something, "she also has claws like us."

"Bella, there's no need to hide. You are what you are."

"NO," I shouted. My voice even sounded different. Like bells or like I was singing, I have more vampire traits then those of Krishna's.

"Isabella," he said with a warning tone.

"Krishna," I retorted.

Arturo laughed.

"What are we, children?" Krishna asked with annoyance.

"Hey," Arturo said.

"No offense." I heard Krishna pat Arturo on the head.

"Mom, please come out."

"Why are you hiding?" Krishna asked.

"Because," I said.

"There has to be a reason, so tell me." He urged.

"I thought you'd be mad at how different I look and kill me." I whispered.

Krishna laughed as if what I just said was the funniest thing ever, jerk!

"You need to hunt," he chuckled still. "So get up."

I sighed once and slowly stood but still used my wings as a shield. These sure will be useful.

"Why don't you go ahead Arturo so I can tell your mother something," I heard Krishna whisper in Arturo's ear. Did he just forget that I have hearing as good as his, dumb ass!

"Ok!" Arturo said happily and flew off down the hallway and out the door.

I stood in the tub still not moving.

"Where going hunting on foot first, you'll need practice to learn how to fly and I'm going to teach you."

I just stood there looking at his shadow through my wings.

"Bella, do I have to drag you outside?" He threatened me.

"Was that a threat?" I challenged.

He laughed darkly, "yeah."

"Fine, good luck."

As I heard him take his first step towards me I did a flip over him and was now behind him. He didn't even hear me land on my feet, nor did I.

I heard him sniff the air for me, and as he discovered I was behind him I jumped and clung to the ceiling. Whoa!

He turned counter clockwise around the room looking for me and was getting frustrated that he couldn't find me.

I tried not to laugh as I folded my wings against my back so I was no longer hiding and he'd be able to see me. Hopefully he'd be afraid of me, but knowing him he might not be.

Unfortunately he did find me above him and so I leapt down into a hunting crouch, I extended my wings to their fullest trying to make myself look bigger.

He smirked, "are you trying to scare me, Bella?"

I felt a low rumble in my chest, as it escaped through my clenched teeth it came out as a hiss.

"No," I stood and folded my wings back. I was back to my calm self again, weird.

"I'm not hunting your way though," I added.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." Must I repeat myself?

"Ok fine, but I'm going with you."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"You're more…feisty this way Bella, and I like it. Now I won't have to be so easy on you." PERVERT!

"Same here," I whispered with a glare and he laughed.

"Well since I've already fed I think it's time you went. So where are we going?"

"Woods."

Then I ran, and usually when I used to run I felt slow and weak but now I felt powerful. In a second I made it to the front door. Krishna was there beside me in the next second.

I walked outside and saw Arturo flying around chasing after butterflies, when he saw us his eyes lit up.

"Can I go?"

"No, sorry. Just stay here; we'll be back in about and hour or so."

I turned to Krishna and glared, "why does he have to stay here?"

"Because it's your first hunt, you might lose control and hurt him."

"Oh," I frowned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Once Arturo went inside I ran into the deep woods while Krishna flew above me, he probably chose to fly so he'd have a view of my chest and butt. Pervert!

In just minutes I made it to the woods, and that's when Krishna landed next to me.

"What are you hunting…?" I interrupted him, "SHH!"

He glared and rolled his eyes.

I took in a deep breath and listened as well as sniffed. I could smell a heart beating about one-hundred yards away. I smelled deer, which wasn't that appetizing, but I'll have to do with what I got.

So I ran again towards it, then I hid up in a tree. There it stood three trees away from me eating some ferns.

"You're going to kill deer?" Krishna's loud laugh filled the forest and the deer looked up at me, did some hissing thing, and then flicked its tail up before running off.

I slowly shook my head, and turned to Krishna who was still laughing. I growled and his laughter died down slowly.

"I wasn't going to literally 'eat' the deer; I was going to drink from it."

He only laughed again, but louder this time.

With an annoyed growl I ran in a different direction to look for more deer, but found nothing except for some rats, and rabbits. Damn Krishna, chased away everything! I heard Krishna's wings flap as he closed in on me and landed next to me.

"Thanks, now all the deer are gone."

"No problem, Bella. My pleasure," he chuckled.

"Shh," I hushed him and he listened after laughing for a minute.

I began to listen and smell for anything in the area and luckily found a medium sized male Fox that wondered in the area and was marking territory.

I whispered as low as I could so I wouldn't let the animal hear me and loud enough so Krishna would hear me, "if you fuck this up I swear I'll kick your ass."

I went into my hunting crouch on the branch I stood on and let my senses take over. I wasn't aware of what was going on around me, only that it was just me and the Fox. I felt the muscles in my legs extend as I leapt after the Fox, it had no idea I was coming. It yelped as I landed on it. With one hand I held its head to the side as it tried to snap at me, and with the other hand I held it legs away. I leaned down and with a quick bite I sliced through its neck like it was just butter. The warm sweet liquid slid down my throat and eased the burning that was raging earlier, this only lasted a minute and after I drained it dry I looked for a spot to hide it.

When I turned around after disposing it there stood Krishna with his arms crossed and a small grin of interest on his face.

"That was very fascinating, Bella. I found it kind of hard to watch though. It would have looked better if it was a human." Is he trying to convince me to kill people? He never surprises me.

I didn't answer him, instead I ran towards the house as full speed and of course since I was different and a hybrid I beat Krishna. Ha! I now sat below the tree Indian style and gazed at the sky, it was a cloudy day so I didn't now if I would sparkle if I was a hybrid.

"You're fast," Krishna said as he cached up and sat next to me.

"Looked like you enjoyed yourself watching me," I stated with my eyes closed.

"Yeah, watching something as sexy as yourself," I rolled my eyes.

With a sigh I stood up and in a second I stood at the door and opened it, when I looked back Krishna wasn't there. Huh! I walked inside and saw Arturo making something at the kitchen table.

"Hi, mom." He greeted.

"Hey, what are you making?"

"A dagger, made out of human bone. Daddy's teaching me how to and I'm practicing." My eyebrows arched, "oh!"

I leant down to kiss his forehead and then headed upstairs. It was almost dark, the sun was setting and the moon was full. So I headed up stairs to my room and closed the door. I felt dirty after the hunt and I had no clothes besides the one I was wearing that were custom made for me since I had wings. Before I got ready for the shower I grabbed a pair of my old clothes that had no holes for my wings and used my claws to make some. After I finished with that I grabbed a pair of clean sweats as well as the shirt and headed into the bathroom, I also closed that door and locked it just in case.

After I was undressed I started the water and was happy that I got a chance to finally wash and brush my hair. Once it was at the right temperature I got in and started on my hair with some shampoo. Ah! It felt so good, especially when I used my claws to gently scrap my scalp. Very relaxing, I sighed as I rinsed it away with the warm water. I repeated the action two more times and then put in the Conditioner and waited for a couple minutes till I rinsed that out.

Now that my hair was complete I washed the rest of my body using the Dove soap bought from the store, and after that I just stood with my back to the water so my wings would get clean.

I suddenly heard a shuffling noise coming from the other side of the shower door; I saw a shadow as it walked pass the door.

"Arturo, what are you doing in here?" I kept silent so I could hear but heard nothing but silence. Since the door opened from both sides I peeked out the way on my right and saw no one. Maybe he just forgot something in here and came in to get it then left.

I all of a sudden felt someone smack my butt, and I jumped around to face none other than Krishna who looked at me with lust.

He didn't seem to mind as the warm water poured down on him, he smiles wickedly at me.

"Get out," I hissed and pointed to the exit, he only laughed at me before stepping closer. Since the shower wasn't that big he stood a couple inches away from me now. I quickly turned off the water.

"No," he smirked and took another step forward so his chest was against mine.

In a second I exited the shower and opened the unlocked door, how the hell did he unlock it?! I now stood by the bed; my hair was now mostly dry. But it still needed to be combed, and that looked like something that might not get to happen anytime soon.

Krishna was now at the bathroom doorway looking me up and down. Creep!

"Bella, it's been way too long since I've had you. I want you."

"No, besides Arturo will…" he interrupted me.

"He's asleep."

"Well I guess I'll just have to force you," he sighed.

"And I guess I'll just have to fight you." I said in a hard voice.

He smiled at the challenge, "fine." He said before jumping after me and I dodged it with ease, he growled when he missed and I laughed. He went after me again and I again dodged it…again! My cockiness got to me and just as I thought I had gotten away he had slammed me against the wall and used his other hand to play with my now hardened nipples.

I growled and tried to push him away but couldn't so I bit him on the shoulder, maybe my venom could stop him but instead it didn't. He growled in pleasure as I bit him.

"I like it rough Bella, you should have figured that out by now." He whispered in my ear then licked my earlobe. I then used my claws and slashed him across his chest but it didn't work.

"Bella you should seriously give up and give in." he said lustily before he hitched my leg around his now bare hip and grinded against me.

With all my force I tried to push him off but I couldn't do it.

In a second he had me pinned down on the bed and climbed on top of me sniffing as he went. I closed my legs shut tightly and when he tried to push them apart I growled, "No."

He got more frustrated and my world became a blur as he flipped me over onto my hands and knees, he grabbed something from under the bed while I was in a daze and I discovered they were chains and he tied them to the headboard. The headboard was made from metal as were the chains, which meant I couldn't break them that easily.

He pulled my hips back so they met his and he rubbed his member against my opening, with one hand he rubbed my clit making my hips buck against his and that made an amazing friction. I moaned quietly as I could, but he heard me.

"I wish you would just give in," he sighed.

"I wish you'd give up." I tried to break free with no success.

He smacked my ass with medium force and I yelped, and for some odd reason the pain soon became pleasure as I felt the wetness grow between my legs. Krishna felt it since his member was now at my opening, "mm do you like being spanked Bella?"

I held back a moan and bit my lip.

He smacked me again but this time it was harder, I moaned loudly and my hips bucked which made him enter me one fifth of the way.

"Ugh!" I groaned and he growled.

"Tell me you want it Bella," he whispered in my ear and slowly started to exit from me. I almost cried at the loss. Once his member was fully out of me he used his tip to slide between my wet folds and when it was near my clit he rubbed it with force making me moan.

"Tell me Bella." He repeated the action.

I gasped out, "I want it."

"Say it again." He whispered lustily.

"I want it," I said louder.

"What do you want?" He urged and put his tip back at my entrance so it was almost entering me but yet it wasn't.

"Take me!" I said.

"Do you want me to take you rough?" He asked.

Why all the questions?

"Yes, please fuck me hard."

With another smack on my ass and a loud moan from me he thrusted hard and fast.

"Bella," he growled in pleasure and started thrusting faster. He didn't hit my sweet spot yet, instead he played with by breasts with one hand and with the other he rubbed my clit. Krishna's thrusts were fast and hard, I was able to feel him fill me as he touched my cervix.

My claws came out in a flash and I clung to the bed as my climax approached me, I heard the fabric on the bed tear as I ripped it from its seam. A low hiss escaped my mouth as he spanked me once more; he then leaned down to mark my neck which wouldn't be possible because of my marble like skin.

A loud animalistic growl escaped Krishna as his thrust became erratic; I knew we were both close.

Krishna mouth was now next to my ear then as my climax started and began to convulse around his member he also came and in a low possessive voice he growled, "Mine."

I cried out in pleasure as it continued for almost a full minute.

He then jumped up and stood next to me smiling wickedly like a thought had just came to him, oh no what's he thinking.

"Will you untie me now, you got what you wanted?" I struggled with the chains and couldn't get free.

He put a talon against his chin and thought over it, "Hmm. No, I think I want to have some fun first."

He gave me a sly grin before leaving the room.

I was about to yell his name and order for him to come back but stopped myself because Arturo was asleep.

I sighed in frustration and continued to struggle as Krishna entered the room closing the door and locking it with something in his hand. I wasn't able to get a good glimpse though.

"What is that in your hand?" I tried not to panic.

"Something," he said like it was unimportant.

"Is it one of your knifes?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions, Bella. Now where was I… ah yes! I think the way you've treated me is very disrespectful. Weren't you the one to tell me to get respect you must earn it? I was very respectful to you and you never gave back, as well as trust. You were also the one who said you loved me. So I think a very well deserved punishment will be very beneficial to you." A sly smirk was on his face and both hands were behind his back so I had no idea what he had.

I only glared. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"This," he said before I heard the snap of a whip and felt it lash across my butt. I yelped and growled, Krishna looked like a kid in a candy store. Happy as can be, he had a huge grin on his face as he trailed the whip's ends down my spine till it reached my bottom. A shiver went down my spine and my nipples hardened.

Krishna seemed to notice and commented, "Someone looks like there enjoying themselves." He teased.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"Already did," he chuckled and his smirk widened. Then with another flick of his wrist the whip came down on my back this time. I cried out in pain and pleasure, which I couldn't understand how it could be painful and pleasurable for me at the same time.

"Are you trying to prove something by doing this?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes actually, thanks for asking. What I'm going to achieve and prove is that it's not so hard to obey me. This will be your punishment every time you cross me, Bella. But I don't think this is a suitable enough punishment since you like it. Oh well…it'll have to do for now I guess."

"Alright then you got your point across, you can let me go now." I said and tugged on the chains.

"True," he agreed, but didn't let me go. "I'm not finished yet though, I'm just getting started, Bella." He whipped me again but after he did he rubbed the spot where the whipped touched with his hand and I moaned quietly.

"I'll only do three more with the whip," he told me. I felt relieved.

Another lash across my back, I felt the wetness grow and I tried to make friction to help but couldn't move because he also chained my ankles, when was this?! My mind was distracted as another lash that went on my ass; the last one was on my thighs. I felt my arousal run down my legs. He tossed the whip to the side and stood beside me to rub my back, ass, and thighs. He trailed one of his fingers on my inner thighs to collect some of my arousal; he brought it up to his nose, smelled it and moaned then licked it off his finger.

"Will you untie me now?"

"No I'm not done," he told me before using his hand to spank me.

I cried in pleasure and gasped out, "You said you wouldn't…" he interrupted me.

"With my whip I wouldn't, but I'm using my hand instead." He sounded smug.

He spanked me again and spoke while rubbed my bottom, "it seems you like my hand better than the whip. You're more responsive."

With the other hand that was free he thrusted a finger in me and growled when he noticed how wet I was.

He laughed, "You're wet." He added another finger and moved them in and out slowly so I could feel them as they filled me and left me. As he pushed them forward till they couldn't go any further he curled them both upward so they'd hit my sweet spot.

I moaned and my claws dug into the headboard making claw marks.

Every time he thrusted in he curled his fingers upward so he'd hit my sweet spot, I felt my climax get closer as he continued to do that for a minute.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear and spanked me again then rubbed my bottom soothingly, "I want you to beg me to make you cum."

Really?! He always wants something, and this tops his list.

He suddenly stopped moving his fingers and I huffed at the loss, my orgasm was so close and I wanted it bad.

"I'll keep this up if you say it for me." He promised.

He spanked me again and I yelped, "Please." I begged in a whisper.

"Please what Bella." He urged me to continue.

"Ugh! Make me cum, please." I said with lust and he granted my wish and went much faster than before making sure he curled his fingers every now and then.

"Ah!" I moaned as he spanked me a little bit harder.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Bella?"

Why was I so turned on by him when he talked dirty?

"Answer me," he demanded and spanked me hard.

"Yes…ugh." I moaned and bit my lip.

"Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?" He whispered huskily in my ear and I shivered in pleasure.

"Mmm, yes."

"Moan my name, Bella."

"Please make me cum, Krishna." I panted and he quickened his pace and spanked me again.

Just as he curled his fingers one last time I convulsed around them, he still thrusted them in me during my climax and curled his fingers, making it last longer than it usually does.

Then once my high went away he took his fingers out and licked my arousal off from them, after smacking my ass one last time he took the chains off my feet and hands.

"That was really fun Bella." He said as he gathered the whip along with the chains and put them away in the closet in a box that he used a key to lock it with.

I sat down on the bed and covered myself with the torn sheets; I was very pissed at myself for allowing this. Even if I supposedly loved him it wasn't right he could make me feel that way, or even make me say those things.

Krishna turned around to face me after putting away the box in the closet, he looked satisfied and had a hard on. I didn't see his member because he had his disguise on but it was poking out. Hope he has fun dealing with that by himself.

As I stood to walk to the bathroom he was in front of me suddenly, what now?!

"Where do you think your going, Bella?"

"Bathroom, why is that a problem?"

He growled and tsked me, "I thought you were doing so well." My surroundings were a blur until they cleared and I found myself on top of Krishna, luckily he wasn't in me. Is he ever satisfied?

Krishna was fully unclothed and his erection was pressing into my lower back, his hands held my hips tightly but it didn't hurt me it just was hard to get away from him.

"I want you on top," he whispered and he lifted my hips so he was now at my entrance. I tried to move but it was useless. Once he lowered my hips I felt his member enter me and even though I didn't want it I liked it so I moaned.

He was now fully inside me and didn't move, my hips had a mind of there own at that point and they rocked against him making an amazing friction.

His hips bucked into me and hit my sweet spot; my arousal was now on my inner thighs and on him as well. I could smell it and I moaned louder and I rocked against him harder.

"Mm…Bella." He growled and thrusted upward hard and he went deeper at a different angle.

"More," I panted as I lifted my hips off his then slid back down and grinded against him. I repeated this action several times and his thrusts were much harder and faster.

Every other thrust he would buck his hips upward so he go deeper and also hit my sweet spot, I felt my claws extract and they attached to his biceps. It didn't seem to hurt him though, he growled in pleasure every time I dug them in his tough skin.

A deep growl escaped his throat and I grinded harder against him as my climax got closer by each thrust he impaled me with.

"Ah…ugh!" I cried and he spanked me, sending a wave of pleasure through my body and that brought me much closer to my release.

He moaned and used one of his hands to rub my clit.

As he pinched it I bucked against him and my climax started, in the middle of my orgasm he came and thrusted hard so he'd bury himself deep inside me.

I moaned out his name and rode out my high as it faded away.

He still kept his grip on my waist and was still in me, I hope he's finished. Slowly I tried to move but didn't get far as he pulled me back on him, I cried in pleasure as he entered me again.

No more, I need to rest!

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To the bathroom," I said with no attitude so he wouldn't go for thirds.

"Ok, but come back when you're finished." He released me and I fell on the floor on my butt. It didn't hurt me; I was more worried for the floor. Krishna laughed and I glared. I quickly stood up and tried to grab a sheet but he took it away.

"You don't need this; no one is going to see you that shouldn't. I've seen you naked before, remember?" He smiled mischievously.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Yes I do remember, sadly!

I tried not to glare; instead I gave him a sugary sweet smile. Sigh, this is such a fake smile. It felt awkward and I wasn't used to it. Then I flitted to the bathroom so he wouldn't see anything, luckily my clothes were still in the bathroom on the sink. I put them on and brushed my hair thoroughly and cleaned out the comb. After wiping off my face I entered the bedroom to see Krishna with his hands behind his head and facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

As I sat down he looked at me and noticed my clothes, "why are you wearing clothes knowing I'm going to rip them off of you anyways?"

"Because, Arturo," DUH!

"Oh right, damn." He sighed in disappointment. Then added seductively, "it's only a matter of time."

I rolled my eyes, and thought about hunting to pass time by so I glanced at Krishna who had his eyes closed. I got off the bed as gently as possible so he wouldn't feel the movement then I went to the door and slowly turned the knob but it was locked. Damn, I need a key.

"Looking for something?" Krishna's teasing voice came from behind me, I turned to face him and in his hand he dangled a key in front of my face. When I tried to snatch it from him he pulled it away before I could grab it.

"Can I have the key please?" I said kindly and he still acted like a jerk!

"No, come over here and get it," again? Why me?

I'll just use my vamp speed to grab it…hope it works. As I flitted forward to grab it he pulled it away. How'd he do that? I thought I was faster than him? I grinded my teeth together in frustration and thought of another strategy, I knew it would work but I'd hate doing it. Seduction, yikes!

I quickly ran behind him so he'd have no clue where I was, ok how am I going to do this? With a deep breath I pressed my chest against his back so he'd feel my breasts and I heard him growl lowly. I wrapped my legs around him so it was like he was giving me a piggy back ride; I ran one of my hands down his chest and over his member. He moaned, and I continued to do that I sneakily grabbed the key without him noticing. YAY!

I reached my hands into his pants then grabbed his hardened member and slowly pumped it, deep down I was enjoying this. No! Anyways I stopped suddenly and unlocked the door then quickly ran outside and to the edge of the woods. As I turned to face the house I saw no pursuit thankfully.

I put the key in my pocket and went into the woods deeper so there was less moonlight; you seem to lose time when you don't really care for it. Since I was a partially a vampire and whatever the hell Krishna was I had excellent night vision, probably much better than a cats.

I heard a beating heart and the smell of human's blood, my throat was suddenly on fire. I held my breath, and heard a cry but it wasn't an animal. It was a humans and a little girl. As I listened for her heart to pinpoint her location I found her cowering behind a large tree.

When she saw me she was partially afraid and fascinated. She had black straight hair and green eyes, she looked around two or one years of age.

"Mommy," she cried. Did she think I was her mother? I crouched down to her eye level and she flinched as she saw my eye color. I breathed in slowly and held my breath again.

"Are you lost, sweetie?" her eyes looked like she was in a trance as she heard my voice.

She nodded, "are you an angel?"

I almost laughed, "No. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. What's your name?"

"Kalika, some call me Kali Ma." Hmm, I've read somewhere what that name means. Not she who plays, she who destroys.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"I don't have a home, I lost it."

"What do you mean 'lost it'?" I raise an eyebrow.

"My parents died in a fire yesterday…" she paused and looked down, "it was just yesterday. It was my entire fault."

I pull her against me gently and comfort her, "Shh. It's no ones fault, Kalika."

"Would you like to come home with me?" I asked and she leaned back to smile at me.

"Yes, if you don't care." She frowned a little.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," I don't care what Krishna says. I'm keeping her and she will live with us, besides now Arturo can have a playmate.

"Where do you live," she asked as we started walking through the woods. I noticed her torn clothes; we'd have to go shopping for her…well I would if I could hide my wings well enough.

"Just through these woods in a cabin," I held her hand and continued to walk forward.

"Oh!" she said.

"You know I have a son and he'd be really excited to know he'll have a new friend."

She gasped happily, "really? Will he be my brother?"

She looked at me and I nodded, "if you want him to be."

"But he's different," I said lowly.

She smiled, "So am I." my eyes blinked in amazement. What's that supposed to mean? I let it drop as we reached the field and she looked up at the stairs and gazed in wonder, when she saw the cabin she studied it curiously.

"What's your son's name?"

"Arturo," I smiled.

"How old is he?"

"One." I lied, actually he was only weeks old.

"How old are you?" I asked as we reached the door.

"Two." She smiled proudly and squared her shoulders.

"You're very smart for your age." I complemented and she blushed.

"Everyone says that, thank you Bella."

"Your welcome," I opened the door and held onto her hand gently incase Krishna decided to show up all angry and scare her.

But I saw him no where maybe he was still upstairs, I hope!

"Where is he?" she looked around the kitchen.

"Sleeping," hmm…reminds me, "are you tired?"

She shook her head, "I'm actually hungry."

Good thing I've still got human food in the fridge, I though to myself. I opened the door and she sat at the table.

I made her a sandwich with some juice; I sat with her at the table as she ate.

"Aren't you hungry Bella?" She offered me a piece of her sandwich and my nose wrinkled in response.

"Uhm, no thanks."

With my back facing the doorway that leads into the kitchen I wouldn't know who entered the kitchen. I noticed when Kalika's eyes widened in fear, great.

"You brought a snack," Krishna's dark guttural voice said.

I turned around and got in a defensive crouch in front of her, I hissed and extended my wings, I heard Kalika gasp.

Krishna only smirked and took a step forward, I suddenly saw Kalika stand in front of me; well damn this kid has got some guts and no sense of self preservation.

"Kalika, get behind me." I said.

She ignored my requests and her tiny hands were clinched into fists at her sides, "leave Bella alone."

Krishna flashed his wicked grin that even sent chills down my spine, and growled.

"Why should I?" he asked tauntingly and moved forward a little so he was a couple feet away from her.

"Because you'll regret it," she said and her voice was filled with nothing but truth.

Krishna smiled slyly and retorted, "Will I?"

Kalika didn't answer and a look of concentration flashed across her face, suddenly a flame flickered on the bottle of juice I gave her and it melted till it licked the table and started to spread.

Holy shit!

I used my wings and put it out, but it seemed to stop Krishna in his tracks. The fire reminded me of something she told me in the woods.

She started to cry and I comforted her, "what is it."

"I told you it was my fault," she whispered.

"What?"

Krishna looked back and forth between us and listened to the conversation.

"The fire my parents died in was my fault," she sniffled and I sat her at the kitchen table.

"Tell me, maybe it will help." I smoothed back her hair.

"It was late and they were fighting about whether they should give me away because of my power, dad wanted to give me to some science lab for money and mom disagreed. I heard the noise of someone being hit, I think dad hit mommy. I was in my room and scared, I just wanted them to stop and that's when I heard them screaming for help and I smelt the smoke. I ran outside and hoped they were there but they weren't. I don't think they even made it out of the house, I was the only one who did make it."

I hugged her, "I'm sorry." She cried into my shoulder. Krishna just looked fascinated by her powers, I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"I think some sleep will help you." I patted her head gently and I carried her to a spare room that was next to Arturo's. Once I tucked her in I kissed her forehead and she sighed before she stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep.

I left her door cracked open a little for light and walked downstairs to clean up the table where the bottle caught on fire. Krishna was still there and he now looked at me.

"Where'd you find her?" What's it matter to you, jerk-face!

"Woods," I said and threw away the burnt bottle.

While I turned around Krishna set me on top of the table and held me down so I couldn't get up, "what was that little stunt you pulled before you left?" He whispered in my ear.

"All I did was get the key," I struggled against his grip and he laughed before grinding against me. No! Not again!

"Stop!"

"No, I want you to finish what you started, Bella." He then lifted me up, and I had to wrap my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall, then we were in my room in a second. He tossed me on the bed and locked the door; how did he get the key from me? When I felt my pocket it was still there.

He probably has another one.

Krishna then went to his box and put away the key, and faced me smiling slyly. He stood in front of me now and was fully unclothed, "now start where you left off." His member was now in front of my face.

Holy crow, I don't think it will fit.

"C'mon, Bella."

Maybe you'll like it, my mind said. Shh!

I grabbed his member that was hard and he growled in pleasure, his hips bucked forward. I saw a drop of pre-cum leak from his tip and I was curious as to what it tasted like so I licked all the way up his shaft to the tip and licked away the pre-cum which didn't taste that bad actually. He groaned and I felt his hand in my hair as he tugged lightly to urge me to take more of him in.

He looked around nine inches, so I put him in my mouth and took as much of him in as I could, which left me with only three inches.

I felt him twitch in my mouth as I licked around his entrance and he pulled on my hair, but it wasn't painful. I found it rather arousing. Damn him!

He thrusted and he went deeper; he's lucky I don't have a gag reflex because I would've puked all over him if I didn't lose that during my transformation. He moaned and growled lowly as he hit the back of my throat.

A low growl escaped him, "…Bella." He moaned and I felt the wetness grow.

His hips bucked again and I continued to suck him but harder and I felt him twitch in my mouth then he began to release and I swallowed as he released three times.

He took himself out of my mouth then ripped away my clothes before he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist again and he suddenly slammed my back against the wall. Luckily it wasn't the side Arturo was on. He then thrusted deep inside me and moaned when he realized how wet I was.

"Are you wet for me, Bella?" he asked and nibbled on my neck. I rocked against his hips when he didn't thrust.

When I didn't answer he thrusted deeper and I cried, "Answer me." He demanded.

"Ugh, yes." I moaned and rocked against him again.

He started thrusting fast and hard, and he suddenly whispered in my ear. "Do you like me fucking you hard when you're wet for me?"

I groaned and shuddered in pleasure, "god yes." I rocked against him as he plowed into me.

He moaned and pushed my shoulders against the wall before he thrusted away, he went deep so he would hit my sweet spot every now and then.

"Krishna," I moaned and dug my claws into his back; he growled and tried to mark me again. My back arched as I felt him play with my breasts.

He suddenly whispered I my ear, "cum for me Bella." Then he bit my lip softly and I came as he thrusted himself deeper and that triggered his climax.

My breathing went from short fast pants to normal after a minute or two; he spoke after another minute of hearing nothing but our breathing.

"Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to fly," there goes the mood!

I began to panic, "what about Kalika and Arturo. They haven't even met yet?"

"They'll be fine, Arturo can watch over her and she can watch over him. They can get to know each other."

"Why did you act like that when you first met her?" I gave him a glare.

"No reason, I was just curious."

Well that was cruel of him, poor Kalika.

I was somewhat tired, my eyes were heavy and luckily unlike a vampire I could sleep. So I unwrapped my legs from around and as I was about to step around him he gave me a hard long kiss. I could taste the flesh of dead people; I liked the taste somewhat since there was blood. I pushed him away after a long seven seconds and walked over to the bed, unfortunately I had no clothes that weren't damaged by him.

I sighed in annoyance and he faced me with interest, "what is it?"

"I now officially have no clothes."

He smiled proudly and with a sly look, "I told you it would be a matter of time, Bella."

"Sure, anyways I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now. I need to sleep if you are to teach me how to fly."

With a roll of his eyes he left and closed the door behind him, I began to wonder if he ever sleeps, hmm, probably not if I broke the curse. He most likely doesn't even need sleep; I'm sure he does rest though.

Anyways I got under the messed up covers and once I was comfortable I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**NEXT DAT (early morning) around 8 or 9a.m.**

Krishna woke me up the next morning; the kids were still asleep though. I got up and looked for anything that I could use for clothing, but still found nothing.

I told him that I'm not going out unless I am fully clothed. He sighed and looked around the house until he found some clothes that were my size.

"Where did you get these?" I asked as I headed into the bathroom and dressed myself and wiped off my face.

"I have a supply from the people I kill," I shuddered in disgust and hoped they were clean. I smelled them and thankfully they had no smell of anything dead.

"Alright let's go," he pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Wait, I should leave them a note just incase they wake up and wonder where we are."

"Arturo already knows and he'll tell Kalika."

"Ok, you can let go now." I tried to pull free but he wouldn't let go as he pulled me along till we were outside in the field.

I wiped off my clothes and faced him; he looked excited for what was to come.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked and extended my wings.

"Well it shouldn't be that hard or it won't take that long," then he added with a whisper, "hopefully."

"Ok, first since you're new to this it might be better if you start by running and then you jump and let your wings do the rest. I'll sit here and watch." He just stood there with his arms crossed.

With a deep breath I ran as fast as possible then flapped my wings and I almost screamed as I felt myself go airborne. It was difficult for me because my wings had never been used for this, so when I looked to see where Krishna was he was gone.

"Good job," his voice came from beside me and I almost fell out of the air.

"Damn it, don't do that! If I break a wing it will be your fault." I tried to concentrate on my flying.

He laughed, "Distractions will help you more than you think, Bella. It will make you better at flying; soon you'll be an expert like me."

Mhm!

"So what else do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Follow me, this will be a…agility course for you." He then flew off into the forest, wait there's trees in the forest. How does he expect me to dodge trees with a wing span of eight feet?

I took off after him and up ahead there was two trees that only gave me three feet of space to fly through, how in the hell am I going to get through this? Oh, I'll turn sideways duh! Just as my wings were about to collide with the trees I turned just in time and another problem was up ahead. A big ass tree that's branches reached the ground; there was only a small space for me that looked about a foot wide. I folded my wings against me and closed my eyes as I flew through it. Some leaves were in my hair though but it was better than a branch in my face!

Finally just when I thought it would get worse I saw the opening into a large pasture, it looked like a farm and Krishna was there waiting. I landed beside him in a daze, that's going to take some getting used to.

He laughed as I pulled the leaves out of my hair, "don't worry. It gets better with practice."

"I hope," I muttered and pulled the last leaf out.

"Good so far," he patted my head.

Good?! I almost hit a tree, wait correction three trees, and he tells me good so far? Just stay calm, I repeated in my head and gritted my teeth.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think it would help that when you hunt you should fly. That can be your practice."

"Ok." Reasonable enough, "can we go back?"

"Yes," thank goodness! "But were flying, and let's race."

Ha, bring it! "Fine by me."

Suddenly he took off and flew to heights I have never tried which made me a bit anxious. I went after him and was about twenty feet from him; he looked back and somehow went faster than before.

Don't think about it; just let your instincts take over; I closed my eyes and began to focus. Once I was relaxed I used my extra strength to push myself forward and it seemed to work, I was shocked to find myself next to Krishna when I opened my eyes.

I was slightly ahead of him, he new it and faked like he was going to run into me. I dodged it though and laughed at his weak attempts to stop me. I found it very exhilarating when I had the wind blowing in my face; it was kind of like sticking you head out of a window. Now I can totally understand how dogs love doing this, it sent chills through your whole body, and it was good chills. I'd compare it to riding a rollercoaster to the top of a hill and when you go down, that's the best part of the ride.

Up ahead I could see the cabin that regular human eyes wouldn't see, and I pushed myself to the extreme to push myself in the lead. It worked; just as I thought he was going to win I landed in front of the house first.

I felt like shouting, even if it was just a race I found it very important at this point in time. Like I have turned things around and he was now the weaker link in the situation, I felt like Superman, or maybe Catwoman.

I had a huge smug grin on my face as he landed next to me with a small frown.

"It's about time you got a taste of your own medicine," inside I was in ecstatic but I didn't show it. I had a scream that was beginning to build up in my throat but I held it in as bad as I wanted to let it out.

"Yeah, well that was luck." Excuses, excuses.

"No, I believe the right term is skills."

"Mhm." He muttered with a sigh. "Well there's always next time." He gave a challenging smile before I waved him off and walked inside. I heard small quiet snores, two distinct ones to be exact. I knew that Kalika would sleep in since she had a rough night, but I was surprised to know Arturo was still sleeping. Oh well, I'll just find something else to keep me occupied and quick before Krishna gets in the mood.

There wasn't really anything for me to do; I don't really need to hunt since I just went not even a week ago. Oh I know! I should go shopping for Kalika, as well as myself because of a certain someone.

Right when Krishna entered the kitchen from outside I faced him, "we need to go shopping."

He sighed, "Why?"

"For Kalika and me, she needs clothes and so do I. She'll probably need some other things too, but I won't know until I get there."

"Alright, fine."

"Wait," I said a little too loudly.

"What?"

"I can't just walk in with my wings showing, I need a jacket or something."

He thought about it and left the room to return a minute later with a jacket that I automatically assumed used to belong to someone. It was baggy enough, so I put it on.

"This will do." I walked past him out the door and to the truck then got in.

Once he was inside he sped of down the dirt road for a couple of minutes before making it to the actual highway and from there he pulled into the back of a clothing store.

He gave me the money I had left and then some, so I had a total of four-hundred and something. I went straight inside and searched through kid's clothes. I wasn't sure what size she was but the clothes I got for her looked like they would fit. So after I collected around fifteen outfits, two pairs of shoes, socks, underwear, and some coloring books and crayons to keep her and Arturo occupied I grabbed some things for me. Like underwear, bras, skinnies, and shirts. I paid for everything then headed to the truck.

Krishna's eyes widened as he saw all the bags I was carrying, "did you buy the whole store?" He teased.

"No," I snapped. "I bought things we would need, like clothes, shoes, excetra."

He nodded once with a sly smile before he headed back to the cabin.

Thankfully we soon made it without any complications from him; I went straight inside to put away her things but I left out the coloring book and crayons on the kitchen table. The cover was of dogs, cats, horses, and other animals.

How long are they going to sleep for? With a groan I sat at the table and looked through the pictures, since I had absolutely noting to do I colored a picture of a lion and her cubs. Krishna, of course, had to add his comments.

"Are you actually that bored, Bella?"

"Yes," I switched colors.

"Well I am right here," he said and I looked up to see him wink. I rolled my eyes and continued coloring. I wish I had a MP3 or something with earphones, or even a book. I wonder if Krishna went back for his things.

"Is there a lake around here?" I asked out of the blue.

Krishna shrugged, "not that I know of. I haven't come across one yet."

Even a lake could have kept me occupied, maybe I should go look to see if there was one. Well even if I did find one I don't have a swim suit and I'm not swimming naked with Krishna around.

I put away the jacket and went upstairs to my room to adjust my new shirts for my wings, after I was finished with all the shirts I put on some underwear and a black laced bra, and a pair of my grey skinny jeans with a white T-shirt that had a picture of a bunny and under it was a caption that said "It's cute how you think I'm listening." Adorable and represents me, after combing my hair I went back downstairs into the kitchen.

Krishna cat called and admired it with a long glance of looking me up and down.

"Shh!" I hissed with a glare, "before you wake them." I sat down and continued coloring.

"Thank you for buying those clothes Bella because I will now have a blast tearing those off you too," will it ever end for me? How can something that's not even human crave sex so much? That shouldn't even be possible for him, should it?

Just as I was about to comment on that a loud high pitched screamed came from upstairs. Kalika!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

In a flash I was upstairs and by her side, she was kicking and screaming in her sleep.

I tried to wake her before she could do damage to herself or the house, "Kalika. Sweetie, wake up." I shook her lightly and she jolted awake, her heart was beating faster than usual, it seemed easier to resist her blood now.

"What's wrong?" I held her against my chest as her whole body shivered.

"I had a nightmare about the fire, and you were there, and when I tried to save you something fell on you and you burned."

She has vivid dreams like me, how strange.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'm fine, nothing's hurt me, and it was all just a dream Kalika. You're okay, do you want some breakfast?" She shook her head.

"What's wrong momma?" Arturo asked tiredly.

"Kalika just had a bad dream, don't worry she'll be ok."

"Ok." He yawned and his small needle teeth showed.

"Where's daddy?" Arturo asked.

"Downstairs, why don't you go ahead and we'll meet you down there."

"Ok, bye momma and Kalika."

"Bye," we both said.

"I got you some clothes," I told her and quickly got all of her bags and brought them in.

"Oh," she looked overwhelmed. "You didn't have to waste your money on me."

"Well you need clothes if your going to live here, won't you?"

She smiled, "thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome. Here why don't you pick out an outfit and I'll wait for you outside in the hallway."

She nodded and I stepped outside and waited as she picked an outfit and put it on.

After a couple minutes she stepped out and was wearing one of the many outfits I liked the most, it was a dark purple and black dotted dress with some flip flops. I brushed her hair before we walked downstairs into the kitchen where Arturo sat in Krishna's lap.

I sat across from them and Kalika sat in a chair next to me, she looked awkward with Krishna and Arturo there.

When Kalika noticed the coloring book and crayons she turned to me and asked in a quiet voice, "may I?"

I smiled, "of course." I watched as she used the front inside cover where it was blank and used a black crayon to draw, I should have bought sketch paper.

I watched her sketch a picture of a deer, it was actually pretty good. If you looked at it you wouldn't think someone her age would have drawn this, she added a forest in the background.

"You're really good," I commented and she looked up with a slight blush, "thank you. I like drawing, it sooths me and helps me think. My favorite thing to draw is nature and animals; I had tons of drawings before they were burnt in the fire." She frowned slightly, but it went away when she put 'From: Kalika To: Bella' and handed it to me, I took it happily.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your full name." She looked up at me with her wide green eyes, at that exact moment I thought of Edward even though his eyes used to be that color.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I barely noticed the others listening to our conversation.

Her smile widened, "my mom told me that Bella in Italian means beautiful. Before my name became Kalika it used to be August Everson, but my dad made mom change it to what it is now because of the meaning. Not she who plays, she who destroys. Even though I hated the meaning I loved the name."

"Well I liked both names but if you prefer Kalika than I'll call you that." I smile and she smiled back before asking.

"Do you have a mom?" She asked and I nodded, "what about a dad?" Kalika cocked her head.

I gasped, "I used to." I muttered and tried not to cry.

Her face held confusion, "what happened?"

From the corner of my eye Krishna looked guilty, "when he was at work he…was hurt. He used to be the Chief of Police; he was shot at a bank robbery and bled out. They couldn't get him to the hospital before they could stop it." I was a horrible liar but she believed me.

"Oh, I'm, sorry. I'm sure he's watching over you know." She tried to cheer me up and I gave her a half smile.

"Yeah," I sighed and bit my lip. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

She shook her head and Arturo suddenly said, "I know I am."

We all laughed.

"We're going hunting Bella," Krishna stood after setting Arturo on the floor. I nodded and sighed to calm myself.

"Bye momma, bye Kalika!" Arturo's voice said as he flew out the opened door.

"Bye," called Kalika with a laugh.

Krishna nodded at Kalika and she waved, and then gave me a wink before closing the door and disappearing.

"So we now have the house to ourselves for an hour or so, what do you wanna do?"

Kalika shrugged, "I don't now. Can I put away my clothes?"

"Sure, would you like me to help?" She nodded before standing.

**(NO P.O.V.)**

Ten hours later the Cullens', Paul and Jacob, and Jazelle landed in the Florida National Airport in Miami. Luckily it was a cloudy day for the Cullens', as they left the terminal they walked to the two cars that Carlisle had reserved for them. Since there were only ten of them five of them could take one car.

In one car there was Edward in the back behind the passenger side, next to him was Jacob in the middle and behind the driver's side was Paul. Jazelle was in the driver's seat and she led the way for the rest of them in the car behind them.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked as they hit the highway.

"It could be in one of either two places, Pertwilla or Poho County. I'm for sure which one though."

"Is it possible for him to not be in either County?" Jacob asked with worry.

Jazelle frowned, "yes, but I hope he didn't."

Edward and Jacob growled then Edward's phone started ringing, he answered with an ounce of hope thinking it was Bella.

"Edward," Alice said and her voice caught him off guard because it didn't sound like her, she sounded scared, worried, confused, and concerned.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I can't see Bella anymore, it's like she disappeared. I don't know what happened, ever since the last vision I haven't been able to see her. Ask Jazelle if she can see her?"

Edward choked but controlled himself to ask Jazelle. "Alice needs to know if you can see Bella."

Jazelle looked from the road to Edward and back to the road, "no."

"No," Edward told Alice with a sigh.

"I'll call if I get anything." Alice said before hanging up, Edward put away his phone.

"Is there a possibility she could be…" Edward couldn't say the last word, it made it seem too real and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"No, I doubt it. If The Creeper marked Bella as his then he would have no reason to kill or harm her in any way, shape or form."

"Which County is closer?"

"Pertwilla, Poho is about eight miles away from there."

"Do you have any idea where he could be keeping her?" Edward asked.

"Maybe an old factory or somewhere where no human activity will disturb it," Jazelle said.

"Does he have any places where he hides out in Pertwilla?"

"Actually it's just on the outskirts of Pertwilla, but it's a church that burned down long ago."

"Could there be anything left?"

"Nothing that the police haven't found I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming Bella told you about Trish and Darry?" Jazelle looked at him before looking back to the road.

"Yes," he waited.

"It started when Trish and Darry were driving to there parents' when they ran into an old brown truck that had tried to run them off the road. After a couple minutes of continuing to honking his horn at him he passed, but later they passed the old church to see him throw a dead body down the pipe of the old church. He saw them of course and chased them down, and in the process he ran them off the road and drove off. It was like a warning for them but Darry's curiosity got the best of him and he wanted to see what was in the bottom of the pipe. His sister told him no a million times but she finally agreed and he discovered the most horrific sight. On the walks and ceiling he found bodies stitched up to the walls, some of them where even stitched together or a part of them was removed, like a head and he sowed it back on. After his discovery he found a way to get out of the church and he and Trish went to a small diner where they called and told the police. In the end he got away with Darry, he took him for his eyes but he left his sister alone, this all occurred exactly 23 yeas ago."

Jacob and Paul held faces or horror; Edward looked disgusted and feared for Bella's safety even more.

"He liked the thrill of the hunt, knowing the pain his victim's will go through makes the hunt worth it for him. He likes messing with them once he's after them; he had tools made from the parts of his old victims. He uses those to play with his food, he lives off the fear and pain they experience."

Jazelle sighed, "We should be there in at least a couple hours or so."

Edward nodded with a grimace as horrible thoughts of Bella went through his mind.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

After putting away all of her clothes in a small closet she had, she sat in my room with me as I put away mine. Her stomach growling interrupted the silence, we laughed.

"Hungry?"

She nodded, "please."

We walked downstairs and I opened the fridge to see how low I was on food.

"We can go for food tomorrow," I told her and gave her an apple with some juice.

"That's fine, and I'd love to. What do Krishna and Arturo hunt?"

Oh shit, what do I say? Is this a type of situation to tell her the truth?

I sat at the table and interlaced my fingers together, "they hunt…people."

She grimaced, "EW! That's gross," then frowned, "those poor people. You still love your son even if he kills innocent people?"

Now I frowned, "yes. I'll always love him. I can't blame him for taking after his father."

"You're a good mother," she smiled.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Why are you so different from them?" She referred them as to Arturo and Krishna.

"Because I had something in my blood that affected my transformation so I ended up into this."

"Why didn't you go hunting with them?"

"Because I don't eat what they eat," I said.

She looked confused, "well what do you eat?"

"Deer, but I don't eat them."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "how do you eat?"

"I drink their blood," I felt like I could trust her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "whoa! Really, so you're a vampire?"

I nodded.

"My mother always told me that those things didn't exist." She bit her lip.

"Same here," I muttered. Arturo bursted through the door and landed on my lap to attack me with hugs and kisses, I saw Kalika look away awkwardly.

"Hi momma!" He said excitedly, you'd think he's been eating sugar with his hyper self.

"Hello Arturo." I laughed.

He turned to Kalika and smiled shyly, "hi Kalika."

She smiled back, "hi."

"Momma can we go outside and play?"

"Sure, that's if she wants to," I turned to Kalika who nodded and then followed a flying Arturo out the door, almost running into Krishna along the way.

Krishna scrutinized them with his eyes as they passed, curiosity flashed as he watched them go out into the field. He closed the door and sat at the table with me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you do while we were gone?"

"I helped Kalika put away her clothes, and vise versa."

He nodded then started chuckling like he remembered something.

"What?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Do you remember when you were giving birth when I was there with you and you threatened to castrate me if I got you pregnant again?"

"Yeah," I said confused.

"You can't castrate me because I don't have that reproductive part of the male." He laughed again.

I sighed inwardly. Well I'd still cut off your member, I thought to myself.

"And if you were to cut off my member I could just replace it." He sounded smug.

Damn him! Can he read my mind? I doubt that though, I'm sure he would have mentioned it beforehand, right?!

He looked at me and waited for a comeback from me, and I had one which was actually very true!

"Read the shirt," I said with a small grin. While I saw his eyes roam over the words he huffed then laughed but said nothing further. Yay, I win! It's about time, too!

To block out his voice I got out the CD player and the CD I had bought, I went to the song after E.T. which was the last one we heard before I decided to turn it off and put it away. Now 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga, I listened to it with no comments from Krishna since it wasn't sexual. The next was probably my favorite next to Muse; it was 'Rolling In The Deep' by Adele.

We could've had it bad

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

The one to play after this one was 'Na na na na' by My Chemical Romance, it reminded me of one of those type of songs you'd dance with your friends to blow off energy when your hyper.

Once that was over with I decided to let one more song play called 'Young Forever' by The Ready Set. After that song was finished I put the CD player and CD away where I had got them from.

As I sat down at the table Krishna asked a question, "why don't you ever let the whole thing play?"

"Because," I said as I started on the page I was coloring on before I stopped.

"Someone's moody," he said to test me. Does he really want me to kick his ass?! But as badly as I wanted to I just ignored him and continued coloring, switching colors every now and then. I finished to picture in five minutes, it was pretty good, as a mortal I sucked at drawing, coloring, and painting so I was proud of myself for doing this good.

I know what your thinking, 'how can someone suck at coloring in a picture with lines?' I really didn't have much patience as a child so I gave up, hence my Ballet classes that went down the drain.

After I finished that picture I put the coloring book away, wouldn't want to accidentally end up coloring all the pages.

"So what do you want to do, Bella?" Krishna asked.

"I'm going out, don't worry I'll be back. I'm just going to go look for something." I stood and walked over to the door, as I opened it I faced Krishna and said, "Don't wait up," Then left. I didn't see the kids outside in the field anywhere but I figured that they were playing up over the hill in the cornfields.

Once I made it to the edge of the woods I extended my wings and started to run, and then took off. I was looking for an opening in the top of the trees, and when I finally found one I flew through it and went higher to scan the area for any signs of a lake. After flying for about ten miles I finally found one, I actually thought there wouldn't be one out here in the heat but it was surrounded by trees. When I touched the water it was really cold, it made me shiver, and maybe it would be better to swim during the day. I should really buy a swim suit. Yeah that's probably best, so before I left I smelled the area so I wouldn't forget.

Then I headed back and as I was about to run Krishna popped out from behind a tree smiling slyly, what the hell does he want?

"Did you follow me here?" I raised a brow and he laughed before nodding.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Why?"

"Because I'm allowed, you can't tell me what not to do. Have you forgotten I'm stronger than you?"

Yeah that's what you think! If only I wanted to kick his ass I would, but he'd have to made me really pissed off which he's only done once so far.

"Hm." I muttered glumly before I started walking but he followed me of course.

"Is there a reason you must follow me?" I turned to scowl.

He chuckled, "no. Just wanted to see what you were up to. Is that a crime?"

"No but murder is," I started walking again. "If you must know I was looking for something," I walked a bit faster to try and get away from him.

"Don't get smart with me, Bella. I'm allowed to keep an eye on you."

"But when 'keeping an eye on you' becomes 'stalking' that's a whole different thing. You know I am allowed to have privacy." Before he could comment I ran and thankfully lost him, I felt more comfortable when I ran, but I do like flying.

I was curious to see if he was following me on foot but thought better of it incase I was to hit a tree, so I smelled and listened. I didn't hear him following me, nor did I smell him so maybe he gave up.

Just as I was starting to feel comfortable from being away from him I felt something or somebody land on top of me, he knocked the air out of my lungs. Luckily I was immortal or that little stunt would have probably crushed my ribs and caused internal bleeding. When I tried to move I couldn't because he put all his weight on me, really?!

"What are you doing?" I hissed as I tried to find a way to get him off my back, literally.

"Nothing really. Just sitting around, what about you?" He asked casually like nothing had just happened.

"Do you think you can please get off of me?"

"No I'm comfortable." He argued.

"Well I'm not, and you're crushing my wings." I complained.

"You're worse than a child," he told me as he stood. I got up and brushed the dirt off, "how's that?" I asked.

"You complain about everything."

"I do not," I said.

He laughed and shook his head, "Yes you do, Bella."

"Whatever, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to the cabin. Or would you prefer I stay and do other ridiculous things for you?"

"No, I don't need you at the moment," he waved me off with a hand.

Just to piss him off I curtsied, "yes master." Then as I was about to leave I felt him slam me against a tree.

"Hey…" he slapped a hand over my mouth. Well it worked; hopefully he won't take things to extremes.

"If you plan on calling me master then you should do that when I fuck you Bella. Would you like that?" he whispered in my ear. "To become my slave and do as I say?" He used his other hand that was on my waist to slide over my hip and grab my ass, I squeaked.

"No," I said under his hand but it was muffled.

"I think you would," he said then licked my neck, "In fact I know you would."

With a low growl I used all my strength and pushed him off of me, he went flying back through the forest but he extended his wings before hitting the ground.

When he started to come after me I extended my wings and flew towards the house as fast as I could, I heard him behind me. He didn't sound close though, which is a very good thing.

"Bella, you shouldn't tease." He warned and his voice sounded close.

"Tease, I wasn't teasing I was trying to get away from you and your assault."

He laughed once, "sure." He sounded even closer than before but I didn't look back because I didn't want to get distracted. I focused on flying and pushed myself so I would go faster. I tried not to push myself too hard because I didn't want to strain my wings and be put on bed rest by Krishna. That would give him more chanced to assault me freely with no interruptions.

Luckily I saw the field and the kids, and that means he's going to have to stop with them around, thank you Arturo and Kalika. Once I was out in the open I landed a couple feet from them. They both smiled when they saw me.

"Hi mom, what are you doing?"

"Flying around," you know trying to get away from your crazy father. Speaking of which, when I turned around he also landed beside me with a frustrated look on his face.

I turned to smirk, he just glared and I skipped forward to the kids.


End file.
